


The Pool of Souls

by amariewilson



Series: The Spider and the Wasp [2]
Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alex Vause - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Orange is the New Black Fusion, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Nicky Nichols - Freeform, Piper Chapman - Freeform, Stella Carlin - Freeform, vauseman - Freeform, violent sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 77,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amariewilson/pseuds/amariewilson
Summary: Continuing from the events of the Spider and the Wasp, a new adventure unfolds for Alex and Piper as the crew embarks on a perilous journey to a mysterious and uncharted island that Alex hopes so desperately to find. However, new threats begin to arise as the darkness of Alex’s past comes back to haunt her and soon she will risk losing everything she holds dear to her heart: her crew, her sanity, but most of all her true love Piper Chapman.





	1. Chapter 1

For Alex Vause, there was no greater joy than being able to crawl into bed after a long day and lose herself within the pages of a good book. To enjoy the warmth of her blankets rubbing against her legs and thighs. She loved it, the smell and the feel of the roughness of the parchment between her finger tips, and the dim candlelight as it flickered over the pages. Alex sat up against the headboard of her bed and adjusted the glasses on her face. With her first finger she gradually began to turn the page of her book as she read the last couple of sentences. As she started to read the next page she looked away from her book for a moment and saw that the candle wax from the lit candles had melted down to almost nothing. She then looked over at the door and sighed. No sign of Piper. It had been almost a week since they had left Imperial Terra and Piper had not once shared her bed with her.

Despite her desire to be close to her Pipes, Alex didn't want to push her. For now Alex figured it best to allow her some space and give her time to come to terms with all that has happened. Piper did lose her family in a single day after all, the only life she ever knew. Byll proved himself to be the piece of shit Alex had said he was time and time again. He had threatened to kill Piper. Whether he actually would have was uncertain. Byll had been trying to set the precedent that he hated Alex and the other pirates so much that he was willing to kill his own daughter for the mere crime of association with their kind. Alex imagined that despite what has happened he was still Piper's father and maybe she had a happy memory or two during her childhood, Alex didn't know. But in a way Alex understood her pain and what it felt like to grow up with the idea of someone you thought you knew only to have the truth surface. It was like opening your eyes for the first time.

Piper's distant behavior though was starting to make Alex worry. Piper took on the duty of swab without complaint and took over Suzanne's post in the crows nest as part of her penance. Suzanne was all too happy to be back on the ground with the others.

Alex missed Piper. While sometimes Alex did stay up with the intention to read, lately it had been just an excuse to stay up and wait for Piper to walk in. She never did. Her heart ached for her presence and Alex always slept better when Piper was nearby. And she had to admit, she missed the sex too, she was missing it now. Alex decided it was time to abandon her previous sentiment to leave Piper be and to find out what was wrong. She threw back the blankets and put on her captain's jacket.

* * *

Alex held her coat a little closer to her body to fight the light breeze in the air and her eyes searched around the main deck for Piper. When she couldn't find her she reasoned that she'd most likely may be up in the crow's nest, and she was right. She looked up and saw Piper gazing up at the sky in the barrel of the lookout, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. Alex started to ascend the ladder all the way up into the barrel. Piper's back was still facing her. She hadn't even heard her coming.

"Well if it isn't the invisible woman." Alex teased.

Piper jerked around "Oh. hello, Alex." she said dully.

Alex pouted at her "Okay here's some advice, when a girl makes you come the way that I do, you should always act thrilled to see her. So you got to give me a little more than 'Hello, Alex.'

Alex stood beside her and playfully trailed her fingers up Piper's arm. She brushed Piper's hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly she pressed a couple of soft kisses on her cheek and felt the small muscles of Piper's smile turn up when she did. Alex nuzzled her nose there for moment as she enjoyed the softness of Piper's skin. She started to recall the softness of other parts of Piper's body and how it felt to lie with her. The sensation was so wonderful it seemed to set Alex's skin afire. She remembered the heat from their bodies and how it intensified with the friction they created when they rubbed against each other. Alex's thoughts were clouding and she was making herself wet with the memory of it. She was starting to forget why she was up here in the first place. Alex gave herself a mental shake and pulled away. They stood, shoulders touching and Alex settled for the comfort of just holding Piper's hand and stroking her fingers. Piper returned the favor and for a while they stood in silence watching the dead gray clouds pass over the moon and the stars in the sky. Alex's hand caressed Piper's and both of their fingers intertwined with one another like the bodies of two lovers. Alex loved the connection she felt whenever they touched. It was like reconnecting with a part of herself that she never knew existed, becoming whole.

"Did I frighten you?" Alex asked.

"A little."

"Not being a very good look out if I could startle you so easily."

"Sorry." Piper said rubbing her face with her other hand "I'll try to do better. I guess I'm just tired is all. I'm really tired."

Piper did look exhausted, so much so that Alex could tell that even speaking seemed to sap her energy.

"I know you are. Tired, I mean. I'm not trying to chastise you Pipes. I'm just concerned that's all. It's no surprise you're exhausted. You've been working yourself like a dog these past few days, scrubbing the ship from top to bottom, nightly patrols on deck and in the crows nest. You keep this up everyone will start to think I'm running a slave ship. Why don't you give it a rest? I think you've earned it. Come with me to bed." Alex gave her a sly smile as she tried to lift her spirits. "I'll make it worth your while"

Piper smiled a little "It has been a while hasn't it?" she asked referring to their last intimate encounter. Her smile though seemed almost sad.

Alex licked her lips. Her voice was serious but it held the weight of concern "Talk to me Pipes. Tell me what's wrong and tell me everything."

Piper swallowed and thought for a moment "It's just… you say I've earned it but I don't think I have yet. What I'm doing doesn't feel like enough. It's like when I try to sleep my thoughts are so overwhelming that they keep me awake at night. The guilt keeps me awake. I have so much on my mind. And when I'm alone and it's quiet my thoughts speak even louder. I think about the damage one small letter has caused and how because of my selfishness and naivety people have suffered. My family no longer wants anything to do with me, they hate me, my father threatened to kill me and I'm haunted with the thought of wondering if he really would have."

Alex just listened and allowed Piper to unleash everything that she was feeling inside. The pain in her voice hurt Alex's heart.

Piper's eyes wandered down to their joined hands. Alex saw that she was looking at the discolored and scabbing wounded flesh where Alex had been branded. Alex immediately took her arm away when she saw that it was making Piper uncomfortable.

"Piper I've forgiven you for that, what's done is done. It's in the past. You can't go on beating yourself up about it. I've forgiven you. Do you hear me?"

"I can't help it. I see the brands and it's like an ever present reminder of what I've done to everyone, of what I've done to you. Everyone hates me again, I mean sure some of them didn't really like me to begin with and only went from hating me to hating me less. But they at least tolerated me."

Piper let out a wry laugh "I'm a fugitive of high born society, hated by my family and pirates alike. No longer a princess, not exactly even accepted as a pirate. I'm just Piper. Floating around in a strange sort of limbo just trying to find somewhere to land."

Alex gathered her courage to ask a hard question. "Do you regret coming with me?"

"No." Piper said looking shocked that she would even ask that. "I'm happy with my decision to be with you. I want to be with you and I'll never separate myself from you again. I'm going to stand by you. I just wish I had left under different circumstances."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean circumstances that didn't involve the death and torture of hundreds maybe thousands of people. Circumstances that didn't involve you being hurt."

Alex ran a hand through her hair in thought. Piper was hurting and Alex kept trying to think of what to say to assuage her guilt. "Well if you think about it had we not been captured those left locked in those dungeons would not have been liberated."

"You did that Alex, not me."

"With your influence. You provided me with the knife that freed me. Not to mention the kick I needed."

"That's not much."

"But it's something. You really never give yourself enough credit Pipes. If it weren't for you I would probably be dead right now."

"But I'm also the reason why you would've been."

"Small things do matter Piper. They can make a damn bit of difference to any situation."

"I just wish I could do more you know? I wish I could've done more."

The only thing Alex could think to say at this point was the one thing she knew to be true. "I love you. I don't hate you." she said firmly " And that's all that matters okay? Fuck what everyone else thinks. Don't worry about the crew. Eventually they'll come around and if they don't then that's too bad. You just have to let it go."

"Have you let go of your mother's murder?"

Alex flinched.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make that come out so harshly. But I see you Alex. I might not be as observant as you but I do see you. I watch you toss and turn at night when you're having a nightmare and even when you're awake I see the terror filled look in your eyes as you're reliving those moments."

Alex held her head down "No I haven't let it go." she said "I do relive those moments and I do think about what I could've done differently."

What Alex failed to mention though, was that all of that was soon about to change and she would soon be able to make things right again.

"But we're not talking about me Pipes."

"I just truly understand now how you feel Al. Because if anything had happened to you I never would've forgiven myself. I do feel some measure of comfort in your forgiveness…but I don't feel like the debt has been paid. I don't feel like I've gotten what I've deserved. All of you have endured so much and I feel like I'm getting away with a slap on the wrist."

Alex's eyebrows scrunched together with concern and worry "Are you…are you saying you want to be punished?"

"In a way. And maybe that's what I deserve. The punishment should fit the crime shouldn't it? Maybe I deserve some amount of pain for what I did to you. Maybe only then will I feel some sort of redemption."

Any other time Alex would've made a cute little quip about 'punishing' Piper. But this had suddenly turned into something serious. Piper was really talking about wishing harm upon herself.

"Don't talk like that Piper…seriously. Ever. You're starting to scare me a little bit." Alex snapped. "You haven't done anything to yourself have you?"

Piper shook her head "No."

Alex let out a heavy sigh "Pipes look at me. We're going to get through this. Everything's going to be okay."

"But I feel like I deserve it. I know I shouldn't say that but that's how I feel. It's like I can't help but feel like something bad is coming my way like I got away too easy and that my comeuppance is still coming."

"Piper you're feeling guilty. Nothing bad is going to happen." Alex said emphasizing each word "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Remember whatever happens we deal with it together. Always together. You watch my ass and I'll watch yours."

Alex held Piper's hand tightly. Piper's eyes looked glassy and she went silent again. Right now Piper was a thick wall that Alex was constantly trying to break through. Piper wiped her tears before they could fall. Alex hated to admit it to herself but she didn't know what else to say. She felt completely helpless. She so badly wanted to take Piper's pain away but how do you fight an enemy that you can't see or touch?

Maybe words weren't enough. So Alex decided to comfort her in other ways. She kept her grip on Piper's hand and slowly guided her down to sit beside her inside the barrel of the crow's nest.

"Alex?"

"Shhh." She said as she looked into Piper's eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

Alex turned her face into Piper's neck and started to kiss her there. She felt the shudder of Piper's body coming to life when she kissed her pulse and collar bone.

"Al… Al I have to.." She moaned out.

"Shhh don't talk Piper."she whispered "Just relax."

Alex slowly worked her hand into Piper's pants and began to softly caress and stroke her just the way she knew Piper liked. Piper let out a whimpering moan. Alex's face stayed close to Piper's, their cheeks barely touching. Alex looked at Piper with hazy eyes and leaned in to give her a long passionate kiss on her lips. Piper was so wet and warm and she felt so good against her fingers. Suddenly Piper was clutching onto Alex's hand, keeping it in place as she worked her fingers inside of her. She was urging her to continue, begging.

"I missed you." Piper whispered when she was able to catch her breath.

"I missed you too Pipes."

Alex changed up her stroke and whispered seductively into Piper's ear "What do you say we continue this back in the captain's quarters. I promise you the bed is much more comfortable."

"Who's going to…." Piper moaned "Who's going to stay up and keep watch in the crow's nest?" Piper asked in a breathless whisper.

"C'mon I want you to come" Alex moaned and looked down at her with a lustful look in her eyes. Her fingers increased their stroke and she could tell Piper was getting close. Piper gasped, her back arched.

"And I want you to come. We're hundreds of miles away…no ships… no threats, you're taking the night off…" Alex kissed Piper on her cheeks and mouth "Your captain orders you to."

Piper smiled "Well I guess if it's captain's orders I suppose I must." Alex gave a throaty chuckle and kissed her again on her neck.

"C'mon let's go."

* * *

Later that night in Alex's cabin, she and Piper once more lost themselves in the comfort of each other's bodies and Alex was more than determined to ease Piper's guilt and pain in any way that she could. By the time they finished Piper had finally fell into a dreamless sleep. Her hand lied limply in Alex's. Alex stroked Piper's face and her fingers trailed through her hair.

As she lay watching Piper sleep she thought about what she had said and worry consumed her. Alex was on the verge of restoring one piece of her heart only to feel like she was about to lose another.

"I love you, Pipes." Alex said, though Piper did not hear her. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise. I won't lose you too."


	2. Chapter 2

 

The next night Alex summoned everyone to a small room in the lower decks and had everyone gather around a long table that sat in the center of the room. On top of the table was a long map of the world. It was dark. Candlelight surrounded the room and almost gave it the feel of being inside of a cave. When everyone came downstairs it was a tight fit around the table. Shoulders were touching as they squeezed in together, elbows nudged, some leaned over and on top of one another so that they could all get a better view of the map. Piper squeezed in and found herself a spot at the other end of the table with the others. Alex and Nicky were the last to come down and a path was cleared for Alex at the head of the table. She brought her glasses down from the top her head and onto her face.

"All right everyone. I know it's late and we're all tired but there are things we must discuss. Things of great importance. As of this moment I need everyone to pay close attention because the journey we're taking next is going to be long, hard, and dangerous. It's going to take everyone's cooperation."

Silence filled the room as everyone watched Alex with their complete and undivided attention.

"But before we discuss those things I thought I'd tell you all a bed time story."

Confused whispers and groans broke out amongst the crew. Alex stood patiently waiting as she anticipated this reaction.

"I love bedtime stories!" said Suzanne with tremendous energy. "Which one maybe I might know it, ooh, ooh, can I guess?!"

"Hey!" Nicky yelled over all of them "Shut the fuck up already. Captain's speaking."

Piper looked at Nicky perplexed. She looked more irritable and tired than any of them. She was hunched over the table resting on her elbows and looked out of breath and a little weak.

Alex waited for the silence. "Now as I was saying I'm going to tell you all a bed time story. It's time I told you all about Tylassa. The only reason I hadn't before is because I wanted to make sure I had all of my facts right. Now that I have I'm going to share them with you."

"According to legend," Alex began. "A long, long, time ago there was a man…"

"All right I'm with you so far." someone said.

Everyone chuckled. But Alex's eyes quickly demanded silence.

"There was a man named Arah. Arah was a pirate who made his fortune on the sea and when he did he'd share his wealth with his wife and son. Unfortunately a terrible plague scorched the land killing everyone in it's path including Arah's family but not him. Years later Arah's ship and crew were caught in a storm and he was left shipwrecked on an island called Tylassa. Upon their arrival they discovered the largest treasure chamber, possibly the largest in the entire world, mountains of gold deep within the island that would make any king jealous. There was so much of it that even when they took all that they could carry back aboard their ship, the chamber looked completely untouched. But legend says there was something else he found."

"And what was that?"

"It was said that he found his heart's desire, a chance to bring back what was lost to him but he had to give something as well. At the time he did not possess it so he swore to return, left the island and marked his travels so that he might find it again. But when he did return, the island was no longer there."

Random chatter broke out amongst them "What did he have to give?"

"You know I'm not quite familiar with this story, how many guesses to I get?" Suzanne asked

"What the fuck? How the hell does an island just suddenly disappear?" asked Black Cindy

Alex continued and her voice rose to signal them for silence "For a long time Arah thought he had been wrong in his travels and searched around desperately to find the island again. He never did…until many years later upon what would be his last voyage and by then he had grown too old."

Piper watched as Alex told the story. Almost right away she could tell that Alex was choosing her words carefully. It was very much like the night they met when Alex danced around the fact that she was a pirate. And the way Alex and Nicky's eyes briefly made contact at the mention of "bringing back what was lost" told Piper Nicky knew a hell of a lot more than what Alex was choosing to say.

"So he made it back to the island?" someone else asked.

"I said he found it again I never said he set foot on it. It's said that before he could he and his crew were killed by something called the chimera. Before he died though he wrote his travels on scrolls. Those scrolls were recovered and many years later were transcribed in the form of a book which became known as The Mariner's Journal. It is the key to finding Tylassa, it is the map, and possibly the rarest book in the world, any historian, any pirate who knows of it's legend would gladly love to get their hands on it. "

"All right then well if this is an island that likes to disappear, how do we know it'll be there when we go looking for it, how do we know this won't be a wasted trip?" asked Tasha.

"I'm glad you asked. The answer lies within the book…"

Alex carefully recited the words she read from memory "I speak the curse of which she's bound. It is the blue moon upon which she's birthed, one period of life and 50 for death. Make haste for though I am harmless I will kill her just as I kill all things. Beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants. Keep your wits, do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera…"

"And what the bloody fuck does that mean? Sounds like a load of gibberish."

"Well it's—"

"It's a riddle." Piper said cutting in eagerly. Everyone's heads jumped up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but it's a riddle right?"

"Exactly."

"So then according to the riddle…a blue moon is meant to be a sign, meant to signify the island's return?"

Black Cindy nodded "Okay so we're looking for a blue moon but that doesn't guarantee us that the damn island will still be there. How do we know? We gonna guess?"

"We don't have to guess." Piper went on as she looked across the table at Alex. Her tone started to take on the role of a teacher. "It's telling us. Don't you see? It's not only telling us how to find it, it's telling us how long we have to find it. 'One period of life 50 for death, make haste for though I am harmless I will kill her just as I kill all things..'

Piper looked around at everyone and raised her first finger for emphasis. "What is the one thing in the entire world that kills everything: humans, animals, a lit candle stick, even a sword that begins to rust and has lost it's use?"

Everyone just looked at each other and shook their heads. Some of them mumbled all the wrong answers.

"Time. Time kills all things. If I'm understanding this correctly according to the passage, we have one year. One year from the night of the blue moon."

"And then what?" asked Tasha.

"And then the island disappears. Fifty in death…50 years. Fifty years before the next blue moon."

"Right." Alex continued "Which is why efficiency is so important from here on out. Time is against us ladies. This is a huge opportunity, one we won't get again for another 50 years if we fail, and by then we'll probably all be dead."

"So how do we get there? When do we sail?"

Alex drew her knife and brought everyone's attention to the world map on the table.

"Beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants…" She planted the point of her knife to a spot on the map and tapped on it "The black hole is no doubt of course Tar Gyre." She then dragged the tip of the knife to another spot "So we head northeast, same as if we we're traveling to Litch but we're going much further beyond that. The jagged teeth is this rock formation known as Razor's Rock. Once we get past that, that will take us to the so called realm of giants which could only mean the Colossal Sea, the largest of all the seas. From that point on there won't be many islands to take refuge on save for a few but they're spread very far apart the largest one is this one, known as Phantasmagoria. If we find this island that will bring us half way to Tylassa and we can rest there. But until then, nothing but sea."

Someone slowly raised their hand into the air and Alex nodded at them to speak "What about that last part you said 'Take heed and beware of the chimera' what is a chimera?"

"There are legends from certain cultures that talk about a creature that breathes fire with the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a serpent's tail, called a chimera." Alex said.

Everyone's faces suddenly became pale.

"Oh. Well all right then."

"Anyway, here." She said tapping her knife on the table "Is Imperial Terra, and we are here, about a week south from there and about two days from reaching the city of Wynthorne."

"Wynthorne but I thought we were going to Tylassa?"

"We are but due to the strenuous journey we are about to take, the Widow needs to be in top condition, we must replenish our food stores and supplies but unfortunately our funds are low. According to my readings by the time we reach Wynthorne the next blue moon will appear within those two days. We will leave the day after we pay the ruler of Wynthorne Lord Vladimir a visit. After that we will rest here in Holston and set sail at first light."

Piper looked thoughtful. She pinched her chin with her first finger and thumb "So the plan is to rob Lord Vladimir of his gold caches, steal his strongboxes. You're choosing him because he's one of the few lords foolish enough to keep those strongboxes within his own house."

"You know him?"Alex asked.

"I know of him. One of my former responsibilities as a princess was to know the names of all the lords and ladies of the land and their houses. Lord Vladimir is known for his extravagant parties, spending ridiculous amounts of money, showing off his wealth, and he's also known for being a lecherous man. And like I said while most lords keep their wealth in separate buildings, Vladimir keeps his in his own house but only he holds the key."

"And there lies our next problem. We have to find a way to get that key and locate the room where he keeps the caches."

"Vladimir's castle is huge" Piper said. "There's going to be sentries at every door, even the windows and balustrades. Maybe even a few of them patrolling the castle grounds. Getting inside unseen is not going to be easy, damn near impossible for all of us."

"For all of us absolutely. But not for one person."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm thinking we get someone on the inside. Someone to get the key, scout the castle, locate the treasure chamber and allow us a way in. Once we're in we raid the treasure chamber of its contents and be gone before anyone knows we were ever there."

"And how do you propose we do this it's not like we can just walk up to the front gate and demand an audience with Lord Vladimir." Piper said.

"Actually we can. Like you said Vladimir's known for his extravagant parties right? We just get someone to pose as noblewoman and ease on through the front door. Once they find the caches they can let us in through the back gate. "

There was a long silence in the room and everyone looked around at each other as they waited for someone to speak up. Eyes averted away from Alex's for fear she might pick them, others pretended to be occupied with something else.

"No volunteers?" Alex asked.

"I'll do it." Piper said.

Everyone's head snapped in her direction, even Alex. Piper looked at all of them. She briefly saw the look of doubt on Alex's face.

"This could be extremely dangerous" said Alex "And you'll be on your own. I think it might be better if someone did it who wasn't as recognizable as you."

"I can do it."

Alex folded her arms "And what if Vladimir figures out who you are?"

"He won't . We've never officially met. And besides men like Vladmir can't see beyond a woman's tits. He won't be paying attention to my face."

"But if things go wrong Piper I need to know that you'll be able to fight your way out of there. Which is why I think I would much rather have someone who's a little bit more skilled than you."

Piper's neck craned back. She could not help but feel insulted "Alex I can do it, I can fight if I need to but hopefully I won't have to."

Alex nodded "Aye, you're good but you're not great."

"Alex, I know castles, I would know where to start looking. Who knows more about being a noblewoman than me? I can find the caches. Let me do this."

Piper was really taken by surprise by Alex's sudden doubtful attitude towards her. She expected that it had a lot to do with their conversation last night. Alex was worried but it was more than that. This entire mission was very important to her, not just the journey to Wynthorne but the entire journey to Tylassa. There was always this sound of excitement in Alex's voice whenever she spoke about plundering. Piper realized she enjoyed what she did not just for the promise of gold but for the rush and the thrill of stealing it.

This time was different and Piper knew this whole new journey that they were about to take together was much bigger than gold. There was a much bigger prize to be had at the end of this road. Piper decided that she would remind herself to talk to Alex about it later.

Alex paused and sucked in her lips, looked at everyone around the room, and nodded. "Fine. As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure."

"All right. Then off to bed the lot of you. We are adjourned for the night."

They all stood up and took slow and groggy steps out of the room. Alex made eye contact with Piper signaling for her to stay behind.

She cocked a hip to the side and folded her arms "So is this your idea of trying to make things right or do you really think that you can do this?"

Piper didn't shy away from the question "Both. I told you I'm in an amends for bad behavior phase."

"So you volunteer to be on the front lines of this whole operation, putting yourself at the most risk?"

"I understand that you're worried."

Alex scoffed at her "You think? Of course I'm concerned Pipes especially when just the other night you were telling me how you felt that you deserve to be punished, that you deserve some measure of pain."

She let out a deep sigh "Pipes it's not that I don't think you can do this. I just don't want you doing it for the wrong reasons. I don't want you to do it just because you feel like you have something to prove or atone for."

"I want to make things right Al I want to earn that respect, I want to be more involved. And besides if anything does happen I know I can count on you to help me out."

Alex removed her glasses and wiped a hand across her face. "And you're absolutely sure. Really sure?"

Piper nodded "Yes."

"And you promise me that you'll be safe, nothing reckless or stupid?"

"I promise."

"All right. Then we're all counting on you Pipes. Please be careful."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Castle Wynthorne was a towering structure that stood out almost at the edge of the sea. The lights from the castle windows shined brightly against the darkness of the night like a beacon calling out to the arriving ships and as Alex predicted the moon was large and full, a beautiful deep shade of blue that reflected upon the rippling black waters.

The Black Widow had dropped anchor and drew up it's sails. It stayed out of range from the castle eyes that would wish to spot them.

"There she is," Alex said as she looked through her spyglass "Castle Wynthorne."

"Hmm not a bad looking house." said Nicky "It's damn big, bigger than my old house. You think Vladimir's compensating for something?"

"If that's the case all the lords of these noble houses are." said Piper.

"Well, bigger the house the smaller the cock I'd say. I'd bet my dick is bigger than his."

Alex's face turned up in disgust "Alright, enough already."

She turned her spyglass away from the castle and towards the ships that were pulling into the docks "Vladmir's guests are arriving right on time. Piper do you recognize the symbols on the banners of some of those ships?" Alex asked as she turned the spy glass over her.

Piper peeped through it and squinted her eye "It's a bit hard to make out in the dark but it looks like…two black battle axes on a red field, that's Lord Victor's house, House Baewal. The purple banners and sword piercing through a shield that's Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce. Then it looks like House Lynwood and Morton. There's definitely a lot of people here. Vladmir's house is going to be quite full with all these guests."

"Looks like Lady Gwendolyn's ship is the last to arrive. She's pulling into the dock now." Alex said as Piper handed her back the spyglass and pushed it closed. "Perfect, there's our way in."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's our noblewoman. She's your way inside. But we have to hurry. Let's bring the ship around those rock formations over there to keep us hidden and get the rowboats ready. Weigh the anchor."

When Alex took up her post at the helm Piper and Nicky worked together to ready one of the rowboats. As Piper watched Nicky struggle with the ropes she noticed how sweaty she looked. She was breathing heavily from her mouth."Nicky are you alright?"

Nicky gathered an armful of rope in her arms and heaved it from the boat "I'm perfect, never better." She grunted out. Nicky stopped and hunched over with both hands on her knees. She looked up when she saw Piper staring at her. "It's just the usual chest pains alright. Nothing you need to worry yourself about."

"I know you say I shouldn't worry but I am worried about you—what do I do with these?"  
"Just roll 'em together and toss them onto the deck. Why? 'cause I'm not my usual chipper self is that it? I've been like this since I was little girl Piper. I was born with a weak heart. The sweating and being out of breath is a normal thing for me."

"I had no idea."

"Well now you know, surprise."

"Are you sure this is normal? It's looking pretty bad."

"Maybe. But there's nothing I can do about it, so let's drop it."

"Why don't you go and help Alex I can manage this."

Nicky stopped what she was doing and put one hand on her hip and flicked her other hand dismissively "Piper. I'm fine. The last thing I want or need is people treating me like I'm fucking fragile. Do that and all you'll end up doing is pissing me off."

"Fine, if you insist. But can you at least tell me something?"

"Depends."

"What's going on between you and Alex?"

Nicky scoffed "Already developing some insecurities in your relationship with your new pirate girlfriend?"

Piper rolled her eyes "No. I mean I was watching the two of you when we were downstairs discussing our plans and while words say one thing body language can say a hell of a lot more. There's more to this trip than what Alex is saying isn't there? I saw it on both of your faces."

"Ever think you're probably just seeing things?"

"I'm not seeing things, I know what I saw. You two were looking at each other like—like I don't know, like you both shared some sort of hidden secret. I half expected one of you wink at the other. What do you know?"

"I might know something, then again I might not. Doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Is that because you can't or you won't."

"Won't. Alex and I have a history but she's my captain too. It ain't exactly my place to talk about it. If she wanted everyone to know she would've told everyone. But she didn't which means she doesn't."

"But why wouldn't she?"

"She has her reasons."

"But if there's more to this trip than what's being said then we should have the right to know exactly what we're getting ourselves into."

Nicky raised an eyebrow at her, placed both hands on her hips, and scoffed "Right, says the woman who informed the Imperial Armada about Litch and failed to tell everyone."

Piper felt the sting of the jab. Nicky groaned and apologized "Listen Piper, Alex is the captain, and don't tell her I said this but she's a damn good one. She's never steered us wrong. If she felt that it was something necessary for the entire crew to know about then she would say so."

"So this is about more than some hidden legendary treasure chamber isn't it? There's something on that island that Alex desires far more than gold."

Nicky stopped talking and went back to work but Piper kept going "Alex said something about Arah finding his heart's desire and bringing back what was lost or something, what does that mean?"

"Fuck, you don't give up do you? Look this trip is…personal for Alex, a plan that was years in the making, and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"Personal? If it's so personal why wouldn't she tell me? She's told me everything else, about her past, all of it. Why would she not share her intentions with me?"

"I think that's a conversation you need to have with her. I don't know why. But if I were to make a guess I'd bet it may have had a lot to do with what happened to us all in the past couple of weeks. Maybe she had intended to tell you but we had ran into that little conflict with Byll back there. Maybe some of that trust had been lost. Piper if you want to know so badly just ask her yourself. Go to the source. You're not getting anything out of me."

Piper looked up at Alex as the thoughts in her brain were running rapid. Just what exactly were they getting themselves into? What could possibly be on that island that Alex wanted so badly? Piper wanted to know.

* * *

Piper and Alex jumped into the rowboat along with Nicky and two other shipmates. Alex spoke back towards the remaining crew "We're headed towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship. The rest of you divide into groups and take a couple of the other remaining rowboats and we'll meet you all at the castle back gate. Keep yourselves hidden. You are not to do anything until we get there. Whoever is left will stay here and guard the ship."

"Lower us down."Alex ordered and the crew lowered the ropes and the rowboat slowly descended down onto the inky black water. Piper looked up and watched as they grew further and further away from the deck and the crew. Every time they pulled at the ropes the boat jolted and knocked against the side of the ship and the further down they went. Piper could feel her chest getting tighter and tighter and suddenly she was starting to feel like maybe she had made a stupid mistake in volunteering to do this. But she was determined, she was determined to find her way back into the crew's good graces, she was determined to make herself feel worthy of being with Alex. In truth Piper felt that she did have something to prove, maybe not to the crew, maybe not to Alex, but to herself. After losing the only family she ever knew, it was like starting over with a blank slate, her life beginning anew. Her time as Princess Piper of Imperial Terra was over, another life. Now it was time for her to figure out who this new Piper was and where she exactly she fit in in the world.

Finally they hit the water with a light splash and the two shipmates took up the oars and began to paddle towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship at the docks. Piper watched as Alex checked her belt for her weapons making sure her knives were well sharpened and her pistols were properly loaded. She also saw that Nicky was doing the same.

Alex stopped briefly from what she was doing and looked at Piper "Everything alright Pipes?"

Piper swallowed and sighed "Fine." she said, though she knew already that Alex wouldn't believe her.

"You don't have to do this. If you want to back out, now's the time to say so." Nicky looked at her too, her eyes asking the same question.

Piper looked at Nicky and then back to Alex. Piper clenched her fists "Keep rowing." she said with confidence "Let's go. I'll be fine."

Alex nodded and the rowers kept on rowing and continued on swiftly and quietly towards Lady Gwendolyn's ship. When they reached the ship's broadside they all looked up and saw a couple of armed men patrolling and looking out over the ship's ledge but they did not see them.

Alex turned and looked at all of them. "I'm going to climb up and have a look to see what we're dealing with. But no matter what we proceed quickly and quietly, no guns. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves. Everyone nodded at Alex's instructions.

"Alright but be quick about it." said Nicky

Alex slowly climbed up the ship's side and peeped just over the ledge. When she climbed back down into the boat she informed the others. "There's a light coming from the captain's quarters so she has to be in there and there's five armed men, easy picking. Just remember no guns. Piper you and I will handle the ones guarding the captain's quarters and we'll head inside, Nicky you and the others will handle the rest."

Alex drew her sword, so did Piper, Nicky, and the others. "Alright let's go."

They all scaled back up the side of the ship with Alex taking the lead. A soldier with his back facing the ledge let out a deep yawn and stretched his arms to the sky. Alex had him in an instant. She slit his throat and leapt aboard the ship. The others followed suit. Alex's assault alerted the others and Nicky immediately carried out her instructions. Alex and Piper ran towards the captain's quarters. Piper took out the one on the right. Alex gutted the one on the left, cracked open the door and gestured for Piper to run inside.

Lady Gwendolyn jumped up from her chair immediately at the rude intrusion "Who are you—pirates! Guards!"

Piper and Alex both rushed over to where she stood and pointed the tips of their blades at Gwendolyn's face.

"Don't waste your time screaming, no one is coming to save you." said Piper.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"We'll explain momentarily." Alex tilted her head and a cocky smile spread across her lips she gently tapped Gwendolyn's desk with her sword and gestured for her to come around towards them "But first if you would be so kind."

Lady Gwendolyn raised her hands in defeat, tremulously walking from around her desk and stopping in between Piper and Alex.

"Turn around." Alex said gesturing with her sword. Gwendolyn looked at Alex in confusion

"Do it."Alex commanded. Gwendolyn jumped and then spun quickly around in a circle.

"Not that fast you twat, slowly."

She stopped mid spin and then looked at Piper. Piper bulged her eyes at her and nodded her head at her to emphasize Alex's orders. Gwendolyn began to turn much slower than before "That's right." Alex coached "Slower, slower…now stop!"

Lady Gwendolyn's face was turning red from embarrassment and anger "What in god's name are you doing?"

Alex didn't look at her. "Shopping." She pursed her lips thoughtfully and continued to eye Gwendolyn's dress. "What do you think Pipes? She's about your size wouldn't you say?"

"It's hideous."

"What?"

"Look at all that lace. The rose pattern, the black trim, this would look much better on you."

"Come on you would look great in this, and I think fuchsia is kind of your color."

"I don't have the breasts for this."

"Oh sure you do."

Gwendolyn cut in "Excuse me…"

"Quiet please." Alex said pointing the tip of her blade at Gwendolyn's chin "Well, it will definitely look a lot better on you than her. And it's not like we have a lot to choose from Piper. Store's a little low on items in here."

Piper rolled her eyes "True, fine let's take it."

"What?" Gwendolyn said looking at them both.

"You heard her," Alex said flicking Gwendolyn's shoulder "We'll take it, all of it. Start undressing."

"You can't be serious? You're both mad."

"Maybe. But you have two swords at your throat, do you really want to ask that question?" asked Piper.

Gwendolyn stared wide eyed at Piper completely shook by the deadly calm of her voice, as was Alex.

"Take them off." Piper ordered.

* * *

Lady Gwendolyn sat watching her two captors admiring Piper in her new ball gown in the vanity mirror. Gwendolyn had been gagged and rope tied to her chair left in nothing but her undergarments.

Alex turned and looked back over at Gwendolyn with a smile on her face "Thank you. We appreciate your business."

Gwendolyn mumbled a curse against her gag.

"I don't care what anyone says," Piper huffed "I will never get used to wearing a fucking corset." Piper looked down to make the final adjustments to the dress. "Wow, my breasts really don't look too bad in this."

"See told you. Alright now give me your weapons." Alex said

"What, why?"

"You're posing as a noblewoman, noblewomen don't carry weapons."

"Well what if I might need them?"

"The goal is less suspicion Piper, not more. Guns, now."

Piper handed over her two pistols. Alex shook her head "No, keep the knife hide it under the dress. You should keep that much at least. Strap it to your leg. Though hopefully you wont have to use it."

Piper kept looking at herself in the mirror. She continued to fuss with her dress and fidgeted with the lace and the strings. Over and over again she kept telling herself to just relax. Why was she so nervous? She knew how to be a noblewoman. This was easy, she knew the part to play. Why was she still shaking?

Alex, sensing Piper's fear came up from behind her and rubbed her hands on Piper's shoulders. She whispered into her ear and the air from her breath felt hot, gentle, and soft against her skin.

"Shhhh." Her grip tightened a little around her to ease her trembling body. "Calm yourself Pipes, take a deep breath." Piper shut her eyes as she did as Alex said and she felt her body starting to relax.

"You are a nice blonde lady aren't you?" Alex whispered in a sultry and seductive voice against her ear. One of her hands moved from Piper's shoulder and slowly eased it's way inside the top of Piper's corset right over the creamy white flesh of her breast. Piper opened her mouth with a silent gasp when she felt Alex cup her in her hand and slowly begin to move and caress her there. Her hand was so soft and warm. While her palm cupped the underside of her breast Alex's finger and thumb played with her nipple until it became hard against her finger tips. "A proper young lady. A beautiful noble woman on her way to fancy ball to enjoy a nice fancy dinner with all the other fancy nobles." Alex's velvety soft lips were teasing her cheek and Piper was losing herself under the spell of Alex's voice and her deeply arousing touch against her skin. She felt her body already beginning to miss it the moment Alex stopped and she turned Piper around to face her. "Remember, nothing reckless, brave, or stupid, you're only there to do one thing."

"Right, get the key and find the caches."

She cupped Piper's cheeks and stroked them with her thumbs "Then find the back gate and me and the others will meet you there once you do so we can get inside. Easy."

Piper nodded "I can do this."

"I know." Alex said "It's all going to be okay." she drew Piper in for kiss and Piper's trembling ceased, her doubts and fears evaporating into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

 

It seemed a long walk up the stone steps towards the golden light of the entrance to Castle Wynthorne. As Piper ascended the vine covered stairs she thought of other things to keep herself focused and to distract her from her nerves. Mostly she just thought of Alex, which always seemed to make things easier. The overwhelming need to feel worthy, to make her happy, and to make things right, was crushing whatever anxiety she was feeling about her current objective. She was determined to see this through. One thing Piper knew she would never forget was the look on Alex's face when she found out that she had betrayed them all. It was a look Piper dearly hoped she would never see again for as long she lived.

For the next couple of hours or so Piper had to imagine herself as someone else. Tonight she was not Piper Chapman, she was Lady Gwendolyn Pierce. She had to put herself once again in the mindset of pampered royalty. She was royalty, that was who she was, noble born, and therefore had nothing to fear. It had become a mantra that she repeated over and over again in her head until she could make herself believe it was true. To play the part of royal one had only but to act as if she were a giant and everyone else merely ants beneath her feet. She should not fear these men, they should be fearing her. Piper tapped back into her old childhood lessons. Shoulders back, face forward, no one else exists. Without turning her head she used only her eyes to search the castle grounds so that she might measure the level of danger. There were a lot of guards, everywhere Piper looked. There were sentries in the towers, guards on patrol. She could feel their eyes on her. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought. But Piper continued to stay focused. She had to be smart, once she was inside she would be on her own, her only weapon would be her wit, her words, and the knife at her leg. Hopefully she could get through this without using the knife.

Piper lifted her dress and went up the last couple of steps and stopped in front of the two guards posted at the door. She snobbishly held her chin up high and waited. The guards looked at her and she looked at them, until the silence became too much for Piper to stand.

She cleared her throat "Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce I'm here as one of Vladimir's honored guests."

The two men both looked at each other. The one to the right of her spoke first "Lady Gwendolyn…of course… a pleasure it is. Welcome to Castle Wynthorne."

"Forgive us milady" said the one on her left "But perhaps you'll understand our confusion when I say that you look rather different since the last time you were here."

"And traveling without an escort?" asked the one on the right suspiciously.

For a moment Piper was caught off guard by the question but quickly reminded herself of who she was—well at least who she was pretending to be. "I'm traveling alone and that's all you need to know. Now are you going to let me in or will I have to inform Vladmir about the rude hospitality I have received upon my arrival. I'm sure he would absolutely love to be torn away from his guests to hear all about it."

Both men stood frozen as if they had just been told the castle was on fire "Apologies Lady Gwendolyn, please do come in." They both reached for the individual door handles and opened the doors.

"What are your names?"

"I am Jessup and this is Hamilton"

"Well, Jessup, Hamilton, do pray that I do not repeat those names to your Lord…have a good evening."

When they closed the door behind her Piper let out of breath and collected herself. Inside there was a line of several servants waiting to escort arriving guests. A young male servant stepped out in front of her to greet her. He looked to be no more than ten years old, he had brown curly hair and a face full of freckles. He was the smallest amongst all of them. "Milady?" he asked with his cute little bow.

"Lady Gwendolyn." Piper said curtly.

"Of course, I'm sorry" he stuttered "Lady Gwendolyn allow me to escort you to the ballroom, and…your escort?"

"Do not concern yourself with my escort boy, you're escorting me to the ballroom, so escort me."

"right, right this way." he bowed.

The young servant boy took the lead as they began to walk through the castle. Piper took detailed notes about her surroundings in her head, doors, stairwells, guards; trying to figure out just where exactly the caches would be. But unfortunately that was starting to become difficult because her young escort was apparently an active talker, which made it difficult to think. He must be new. The boy was a rambler and Piper found it to be rather annoying, he would ask a question or two directed at her but other than that the boy just talked, though Piper wasn't really listening to what he was saying. Until finally she had had just about enough.

"Hey!" Piper yelled and the boy stopped abruptly turning around to see her. "How about we exercise a technique called shutting up! Servants are to be seen and not heard or do they have yet to teach you that?!"

The boy's face started to turn sad and apologetic as if his own mother had just scolded him for doing something wrong. Piper immediately regretted raising her voice. She sighed and looked around making sure that there was no one in sight.

"I'm sorry, look, what's your name?"

The boy scrunched his face suspiciously "Lords and Ladies never ask the names of their servants."

"Well I'm asking now. What is your name?"

The boy still looked frightened.

"I'm not going to punish you I simply wish to know your name."

"My name is Ed-Edmond"

"Edmond. That's a nice name." She said with a nod "Well Edmond, I apologize for raising my voice earlier."

"It's— it's alright. Sometimes I talk too much I know. My father used to fuss at me about it too sometimes."

"Where is your father now?"

"My father is locked away in the dungeon."

"For what crime?"

"….Stealing. But I swear my father is not a thief. He's a good man but we were starving. He would've paid the man back."

"And what is to happen to him?"

"Lord Vladmir promised to let him go on the condition that I serve him. He said he would release us both soon as he feels the debt has been paid."

Piper made a face knowing all too well that that was never going to happen and even felt a little sad for the boy. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Piper's eyes lit up as an idea entered her brain. "Say Edmond, how would you like to be friends."

"Really?Why?"

"Because you seem like an intelligent young man. And just think of it as me extending my apologies."

"This really isn't some kind of a trick?"

"No, no, no I'm not trying to trick you." Not really, she thought.

"A little difficult to be friends with someone who has the power to end your life with a single word."

"Aren't you clever. That's a fair observation. Tell you what since we are to be friends you may refer to me as Pi—uh Gwendolyn."

Piper placed a hand to her chest and then extended it out to him "Gwendolyn and Edmond, not so intimidating now right?"

Edmond lifted an eyebrow at her "I guess."

"Good." Piper said perking up with a smile on her face and extended her hand to shake his "It is a pleasure to meet you Edmond."

Edmond reluctantly shook her hand. His eyebrows bunched together "Your hands are…kind of rough, they feel like mine. I thought a lady's hands were supposed to be smooth?"

"Don't worry about that. Now listen, now that we have established our friendship. Perhaps there is something you can do for me."

"And what is that?"

"Put that wonderful gift of gab of yours to use…tell me everything you know about the castle, rooms, guards, nearest exits…I don't know maybe…." Piper twisted her face as she pretended to think "A certain treasure chamber perhaps. Spare no details, details are very important."

"But just a minute ago you didn't want me to talk."

Piper pursed her lips and held on to her patience "And now I want you to. Whatever you can think of tell me everything."

Edmond still looked unsure and nervous.

"You still don't trust me?" Piper asked shaking her head. Her face scrunched together like she was going to cry "That really hurts my feelings Edmond, I thought we were friends, friends are supposed to trust each other."

"Oh no, no, I'm sorry it's just that I don't know if I should talk about those things. I could get into trouble."

"You won't. I'll tell you what. If you tell me what I want to know, no questions asked…I'll…see about getting your father out of those dungeons. See? You do something for me I'll do something for you."

That got Edmond's attention "Really?!"

What the hell did I just say Piper thought "Yes, really, and keep your voice down."

"Wait a minute, how are you going to do that?"

"I'm Lady Gwendolyn I have that power, you leave that up to me."

"…If I help you, tell you what you want to know…do you promise to set my father free? Really promise?"

Piper's jaw clenched and she sucked in her bottom lip. I'm such an idiot, she thought "…Yes.".

"Alright I'll help you."

"Remember, no questions asked, just tell me what I want to know. That's the agreement."

Edmond nodded.

"Good, first question: how long have you been in service to Lord Vladimir?"

"I've served him for two years."

"See that wasn't so hard. Now you say you've served him for two years, would you say that you know the castle pretty well?"

Edmond nodded again "Uh huh, I could even tell you about the hidden secret crawl spaces that I like to hide in. I could disappear for hours."

"Very good that's good to know. Next question: Just how many guards occupy this castle including the ones stationed on the grounds."

"I'm…I'm not sure."

"Make a good guess."

Edmond twisted his face as he thought, "About…50 on the inside, maybe 20 or 30 more on the castle grounds."

"And the exits? More particularly the way to the back gate."

"The entrance to the back gate is in the same direction as if you were going to the dungeons both are on the same floor deep below the castle several stories down. There are doors all over the palace that would take you to the lower levels but there is one in the kitchens that will get you closer to it. The cooks and the kitchen staff use that entrance to get food through a lot faster."

Piper nodded her head as Edmond talked and she processed the information "One last question: Where does Vladimir keep the caches, the treasure chamber, where is it?"

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Edmond what were the rules?"

"Sorry, but I—"

"Edmond." Piper said with a rising inflection in her voice.

"Okay, the treasure chamber…" Edmond's young freckled face scrunched together nervously. "You promise to free my father?"

"I promise, Edmond."

Edmond licked his lips "The treasure chamber is in the southern most part of the castle in the basement. Same as the dungeons. Lord Vladimir keeps two guards posted on the outside at all times, and the door stays locked, they don't have a key."

Alright Piper thought The dungeons, treasure chamber and the entrance to the back gate all on the same level.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean they don't have a key?"

"There's only one key in the whole castle that opens it, I've seen it. Lord Vladimir has it. It hangs on a gold chain around his neck."

"Are you fucking serious?" Piper mumbled mostly to herself.

Edmond was taken aback by Piper's language "Wow I don't think I've ever heard a Lady speak like that before."

Piper ignored him "Edmond are you absolutely sure there's no other way in? That he possesses the only key?"

"I'm sure. He keeps it with him at all times."

Piper brought a hand to her forehead and mentally cursed. She started to remember what Alex had said, Remember, nothing reckless, brave, or stupid, you're only there to do one thing.

And here Piper stood about to do all of the above. If Piper blew her cover and somehow made it out of this alive she was definitely going to hear some words from Alex. If that was the case then she had better not blow this. In an out that was still the plan, only now she had to figure out how to get close enough to Vladimir to get that key, keep up her end of her bargain with Edmond and get his father out of the dungeons, and rendezvous with Alex and the others at the back gate, all without getting caught. Things just became a lot more complicated.

"Thank you, Edmond. Lead the rest of the way to the ball room. I don't want to keep Lord Vladimir waiting."

They continued to walk down the thick red carpeted hallway and Edmond couldn't help but ask again, "Gwendolyn, why are you so interested in knowing where the caches are?"

"You really don't follow rules very well do you? Listen I have my reasons and trust me the less you know, the better."


	5. Chapter 5

 

Edmond escorted Piper up the last flight of stairs that would take them to the castle's Great Hall. When they arrived Piper stopped to look and briefly take in the richness and ornate glory of it all. The room was beautifully decorated and had the look of an enchanted forest like theme. Vines covered almost everything and large marble statues of creatures of legend like cherubs and fairies were sporadically placed about the room. There were a couple of harpists and a lutists that weaved themselves in between the crowds of guests and servants. They sung and played light tunes to set the mood for the evening. While half the guests stood around and talked to one another in small circles, the other half all sat at three long tables in the room's center enjoying their dinner and engaged in their idle chatter.

The Great Hall was definitely beautiful and all, but honestly Piper didn't really care for any of it, it was all boring to her. She had seen all kinds of dinner balls growing up and after being forced to attend five to ten in a single year since she was a child fancy parties weren't really all that awe inspiring anymore. She remembered the dinner balls her father would put together and she remembered that half the time she didn't really enjoy herself. It was always a stifling environment where she felt she was under constant watch, not just by the other nobles but by her mother and father most of all. She always felt on edge and worried that she might do something wrong; slouching, laughing to hard, using the wrong silverware. And her mother would give her that look that would tell her to correct her behavior immediately. What she hated the most was whenever she reached to grab one of her eating utensils Caroline would give a quick pop to her knuckles to indicate that she was about to use the wrong one. Meanwhile her brother Cal would be tearing away at his beef ribs staining his evening attire.

The only time Piper had enjoyed herself was when her best friend Pollina would come which made the parties a bit more bearable. Hearing the news that Pollina was coming always gave Piper something to look forward to. A nice evening of gossip and giggling and someone to talk to that wasn't her family.

Piper missed Pollina. The last time the two of them had spoke to each other had been the last couple of days before she was to marry Laurent. And the last time she saw her was at her wedding when the Black Widow had bombed through the chapel so that she and Alex could get away. Of course stepping away from her life as a princess also meant stepping away from Pollina too. Piper hoped that one day she would be able to see her again.

Edmond was pulled away by a male member of the staff and handed an empty tray "Boy," he said in a hissing whisper "Fetch more of the tomato-bisque and the potatoes from the kitchens now!" Edmond scampered off but not before looking back intermittently at Piper. She took her attention away from him and went back to business.

She stopped looking at the fancy decor of the hall and instead looked at everything strategically. Piper looked for her closest exits and saw all the guards that surrounded the room. Lastly she looked for her target, Vladimir himself. She spotted him standing at the head of the center table. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, a square shaped head and a strong jaw line with a neatly cut mustache and beard. He wore a white doublet with gold trim and tight white breeches that really showed off the imprint of his manhood. He was the only one in the room in white. Clearly meant to make him stand out amongst everyone else. Vladimir was holding a glass of wine and laughing obnoxiously loud and hard with the guests on his end of the table. Piper noticed something else too. Not too far behind him were two big hulking guards that stood off to either side of him. These guards were different from the others, more heavily armed and most definitely more skilled. They were special guards probably Lord Vladimir's personal body guards, meant to follow him everywhere.

"Excuse me milady, shall I help to find you a seat."

Piper's head turned in the direction of the servant "Yes, center table if you please, I'd like to be seated as close as possible to Lord Vladimir."

"Of course. Follow me milady."

Piper followed behind him to a vacant seat. Her eyes stayed focused on Vladimir until suddenly he stopped mid sentence and his eyes caught hers. Piper forced herself to smile at him and in an instant Piper could see the flicker of flirtatious intrigue on his face.

And as if Piper couldn't have asked for better luck, the servant pulled back a seat right beside Vladimir himself.

"My, my, such a divine beauty to come and grace her presence at my table." Vladimir said. "My fellow nobles may I present uh—"

"Gwendolyn, Lady Gwendolyn of House Pierce."

"Lady Gwendolyn, everyone."

There was light applause as Vladimir went around the table to introduce a few of the guests "Lord Carson of House Morton, Victor, and Isabelle…"

"Pleasure to meet all of you."

"It's good to see you Gwendolyn" said Isabelle "Do tell us how are things in Fairweather?"

Piper looked at her blank faced "Oh uh things are fine actually, beautiful skies, beautiful trees."

"Really? So you've all actually recovered then from that terrible disaster last year?"

Piper looked at everyone at the table "Terrible disaster?"

"Oh you know, the earthquake. A lot of us heard that it was very bad. So you've recovered then?"

"Uh yes, yes, the uh… the builders have been working tirelessly day and night to restore everything to it's natural order."

"Well that's very good to hear. I'm happy for you."

A server came by to fill Piper's wine glass and another began to cut through the skinned and crispy suckling pig that was right in front of her and applied it to her plate. It smelled really good.

Piper could feel Vladimir's eyes on her and her eyes apraised him. His hand was on his chin, idly stroking his mustache and beard and then gradually moving down to stroke a thin gold chain around his neck. There it was.

Victor took a bite of his strip of meat "Have any of you taken a gander at the moon out there tonight. Quite miraculous never seen anything like it."

Piper sat there listening and biding her time as she bit into her food and tried to think of a plan.

"Oh indeed." said Isabelle "I hear it's very rare, supposed to be a sign of good luck or something a promise from God for a good harvest."

"A silly peasant superstition more like." said Vladimir.

"Perhaps you're right." said Victor as he spoke through his food "Well anyway The disaster in Fairweather couldn't have been nearly as bad as the one that has happened of late."

"What disaster?" asked Isabelle.

"Oh c'mon my lady." said Carson "Don't tell me you haven't heard of what happened in Imperial Terra. There was a revolt. Captain Vause was reported to have finally been captured by King Byll but somehow managed to escape. She led a rebellion against the castle and destroyed the chapel."

"Oh my word." Isabelle said placing a hand flat to her chest "Wait a minute did you say, 'she'?"

"Indeed my lady, turns out the person that's been terrorizing the seas all these years has been a woman. Goes by the name Alexandria Vause."

"How barbaric and just…just unheard of" she gasped.

"I agree." said Lord Vladimir knitting his fingers together "I'll admit from what I hear she sounds like quite the woman but how ridiculous could you get? Whoever heard of a woman doing such things? Sends the wrong message, gives women ideas and the next thing you know they'll start thinking. It's just not right."

"Why? is the idea of a woman who is able to think and do for herself intimidating to you?" asked Piper.

"Ha! don't make me laugh. I could never be intimidated by a woman. Believe me Vause is just like any other woman, a few minutes alone with her in my chambers and she'll be bent over and put in her rightful place just like any other."

The muscle in Piper's jaw twitched. Across from her Isabelle looked embarrassed by the vulgarity of Vladimir's words.

Piper forced herself to keep calm and not forget why she was there. She told herself not to think about stabbing the fork she was holding so tightly into his hand.

Victor took another bite of his pork "Oh and there's more. You heard of Byll's daughter haven't you? Piper Chapman? The princess?"

"Oh yes she's the one that was captured wasn't she?" Vladimir asked with a nod.

"Not anymore apparently. She was last seen running away with Vause."

He scoffed a laugh "Why would she do that?"

"Some people are saying that she didn't leave at all, they say she was kidnapped again. Others are saying that the princess and Vause had some sort of illicit affair and she left willingly."

"Guess it would seem Byll's fresh out of children now. A son lost to rebel fighters, a son lost at sea, and a daughter lost to the arms of a woman." Vladimir chuckled. "An illicit and scandalous affair, that is interesting. I didn't know two women were capable of having sex." Vladimir smacked a hand to the table and laughed "I withdraw my offer maybe Vause has a cock after all."

The other two men and Vladimir all laughed. Isabelle's face turned even redder with the embarrassment and Piper's face turned red with anger. Her hand was fidgeting with her fork and she hadn't even realized she was still holding it like a dagger, very improper. Her voice came out tight and controlled.

"I beg to differ Lord Vladimir, you see you don't need a cock to please a woman. And if you honestly believe that to be the only way than believe me you have not pleased many women."

The laughing ceased and Piper saw the curves of Vladimir's smile weaken. "Now see that's where you're wrong my lady. If there is one thing I know…" He said tapping at his doublet "It's how to please a woman."

Piper kept her mouth closed lest she make another flippant remark. Then she started to think and as she thought, she remembered something, something Alex had said to her before: Doing what you had to do. What would Alex do? Alex was a charmer, Alex had a way with words. With her beauty and confidence Alex could have any woman she wanted and could talk them into doing anything she wanted. She thought about the arrangement she had made with Gun and how he was willing to do what she asked for a small sexual price. Women were difficult to win over. Women, you had to build trust, with men you only needed the promise of sex and the promise of sex was free. Perhaps it was time to initiate that same tactic. Vladimir may be a lord but he was still a man if she could perhaps persuade his smaller head to do most of his thinking maybe she could get what she wanted.

"I'm truly sorry my lord, that was rude of me, must be the wine. I'm sure your sexual prowess is quite unmatched." Piper wanted to gag.

"In fact" Piper slowly reached under the table and placed a gentle hand onto his thigh. She leaned over just enough to whisper over to him, "If you'd be willing perhaps you'd like to give me a demonstration. Maybe we can go somewhere alone."

Vladimir squinted his eyes at her and a smirk stretched on his lips. Piper eyed the gold chain that he was fiddling with around his neck.

"Is that so my lady? You're awfully forward. I'm not quite sure your husband would approve."

"My husband isn't here." Piper said putting on her best seductive voice.

Vladimir sat there pondering for a moment at Piper's offer. The three guests closest to them just gave them both blank stares, much too stunned by what was going on in front of them.

"All right. Victor, Carson, Lady Isabelle. If you'll please excuse us. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Vladimir stood up, drew back Piper's chair and assisted her out of it.

* * *

On the way towards the back of the castle the sea narrowed into a small river through a large stone tunnel about several hundreds of feet down from where the castle stood. Alex and Nicky's boat led the other two boats down the stream and a row of torches along the walls of the tunnel lit the way.

"Over there." Alex's voice echoed through the tunnel as she pointed to the two torches that illuminated the portcullis that would take them inside the castle basement. They had arrived at the back gate. Their boats pulled up to a small loading point that was a stone platform with couple of wooden spars that jutted from it."

"Hook up the boats to the spars." Alex said.

"Captain, I hear voices echoing up ahead."

Reflexively Alex placed a hand to the pommel of her sword and froze. They all heard the sound of two male voices echoing from further down the tunnel and they were getting closer.

"Everyone ready." Alex said in a low commanding tone.

The scraping sound of everyone's swords slowly announced themselves. Alex waved a hand signal for everyone to wait until she gave the word. The two men came closer and and closer and right when she had them in her sight Alex lunged in for an attack.

"Hey, you!" The guard yelled. He swung and missed and Alex came right after slicing his throat. A gunshot rang through the air and Alex jumped. The other guard fell down dead. She whipped her head around to see who fired the shot.

"I said no guns! We can't draw attention to ourselves." Alex groaned and wiped a hand across her face.

"Hopefully no one heard that."

The remaining crew dumped the bodies into the river and Alex sheathed her sword and she and Nicky both walked over to the gate.

Where was Piper? She should be here to open the gate by now.

"Nicky how long has it been?"

Nicky pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor. She winced and covered her mouth as she let out several raspy coughs. She shrugged "I don't know about an hour, almost two."

"Fuck." Alex whispered. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Relax, Vause. She's got to still be okay. We didn't hear any warning bells or anything. So that's a good sign right?"

"Still, it shouldn't take this long."

"Don't go thinkin' about doing anything crazy, we have to stick to the plan remember? We wait for Piper to get here. She knew what she was signing up for."

"I know it's just. We've done heists before and they've always been quick, the plan is always in and out. But…" she let out a deep sigh and shook her head "If I know Piper she might very well deviate from that plan and get herself involved in some other pointless side mission."

"Well let's hope she didn't. In the mean time I brought something." Nicky stood up and walked back over to the boat and pulled something from it."

Alex scoffed a laugh "Really Nichols?"

"There is always time for a little bit of rum." she said with a smile.

"No, we need to be fully aware until we're clear out of here."

"C'mon Vause a few sips," Nicky said with a playful whine as she shook the bottle. "Pretty please, it'll take your mind off things and it'll keep us busy while we wait."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "All right, fine."

"Anyone else wish to partake?" Nicky asked the others.

They all agreed and sat around by the door and passed around the bottle.

* * *

Piper followed behind Vladimir and was very much aware of his two large body guards that were at her back following them both. Vladimir talked the whole way up about a lot of the fancy items that decorated his home but Piper wasn't listening. She would nod and offer up a halfhearted yes or pretend to be some foolish woman who was easily enamored by all of the shiny beautiful things. Vladimir seemed to buy into it and it really fed into his already inflated ego.

"And this here," Vladimir said when he finally came to a stop at a pair of ornate double doors "is the most important room in the castle. The lord's chambers."

Piper worked to keep the smile on her face. She wished this man would hurry up so she could get him alone already. She didn't know how long it had been but she feared she had already wasted too much time. If she stayed inside this castle for any much longer than necessary she knew that Alex would worry. She needed to move this along.

"That's all very well and good. Are we going to go in?" Piper asked with a seductive smirk.

"So eager are we?"

Eager to get the hell out of here, she thought.

Vladimir opened the doors to his chambers and bowed. He gestured a hand for her to come inside. Piper looked to Vladimir's two heavily armed body guards and then back to him. "I think it would be better if your guards weren't able to join us ."

"You need not worry my lady. They'll be just outside the door."

"That's my point. I'd rather they not be so close as I do not wish them to hear my screams of pleasure several times over." Piper wanted to vomit.

Vladimir looked at her thoughtfully and he smiled. "Damon, Frederick, you heard her, you're dismissed, make yourselves scarce. I'll summon you if necessary."

Both hulking men turned and left down the hall.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Now shall we go in? Ladies first."

Piper walked inside. The floors were marble but were completely covered with many bear skinned rugs. Up against the wall was a large four post bed that looked much bigger than Piper's old bed back in Imperial Terra. It was large enough to fit at least eight to ten people and was covered with heavy black blankets topped off with a leopard fur. Just beside the bed there was a tall arched glass window that stretched to the top of the high ceiling. Long dark curtains were drawn to either side and the moonlight from outside was canceled out by the roaring yellow light of the fireplace at the front of the bed.

Vladimir stepped out in front of her and looked at her with a smile that made Piper's stomach turn. Her awareness of the knife at her leg heightened. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. Not yet.

He pinched her chin and tried to lean in an kiss her but Piper craned her head back. "No. over to the bed."

Vladimir chuckled "Straight to business I see. I like that in a woman."

Piper didn't know how much longer she could stand to be in this room with this pig. "I bet you do. Take off your clothes."

"And forceful too."

Vladimir did as he was told and stripped himself of his shirt everything but the one important thing that Piper wanted him to, the golden key around his neck that rested in between the muscles of his pecs.

Seriously?

He grinned from ear to ear and brought his fists to his bare hips. "Do you like what you see?"

Piper gave an internal eye roll and ignored him "Take off everything."

It took him a moment but Vladimir finally understood what she was referring to. "Oh no, my dear, the chain stays on, it never leaves my sight."

Very well Piper thought. She had hoped she wouldn't have to take it farther than this.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes or… do you need some help?" He said seductively.

"In a moment." Piper said with annoyed smile "Get into the bed."

He crawled in on top of the bed and lay flat on his back. He craned his first finger over to her for her to join him. But Piper didn't look at him, instead she started to gather up his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Please stop talking."

With his pants Piper took his right hand and tied it to one of the bed posts. With his shirt she tied his left to the other.

"Well this is certainly different. This some sort of new technique you learned back home?"

Piper heard the doubtfulness in his voice and started to move quickly "I said stop talking."

At last Piper crawled into the bed and straddled his stomach and slowly started to remove the knife that was strapped to her leg. Vladimir flinched from underneath her.

"Wow… this…this really is different" he said nervously.

Piper used the knife to tear a long strip of cloth from her dress and then very quickly started to shove it into Vladimir's mouth. "What the…" He started to yell but his voice became harshly muffled. He screamed heavy screams into the cloth but he could not be heard.

She pressed the blade firmly against his throat "Lord Vladimir, prepare to be intimidated. Shut up! Don't waste your time screaming. I have my knife pressed against a crucial artery in your neck. If you move too much I just might knick you, and you'll bleed out right here."

She heard the muffled sounds of the words "fucking bitch" coming through his gag.

Piper drew the knife down and under his chain and with a flick of her wrist the chain broke away. Vladimir growled and struggled against his ties.

"You really are a disgusting little vole."

Piper drew her fist back and hit him as hard as she could knocking Vladimir into unconsciousness.

She crawled down from the bed and rubbed her aching fist. Piper let out a breath and looked at the key in her hand and smiled. She stood by his bedside for a moment "Thank you Lord Vladimir for your cooperation" and she struck him hard in the face again "That was for Alex."

She was half way out of this but she had to move fast. He wouldn't stay unconscious for long and when he woke up she was going to be in a lot of trouble. Time was crucial now. No time to waste, only one thing left to do: get to the caches.


	6. Chapter 6

 

When she left Vladimir's chambers Piper lightly closed the doors so as to not make a sound. Her head darted left and right and she saw his two body guards at the far end of the hallway. They were too busy talking to each other to have noticed that Piper had left. She stayed out of the well lit areas and clung to the shadows pressing her back to wall panels and peering around corners for possible threats. Over and over again she thought of Edmond's instructions to the treasure chamber and the quickest way to get there.

She was sweating with nervous energy. The slightest mistake and she would be done for and if Vladimir woke up before she made it down she was fucked. More than fucked. She was almost out of here, she only had to focus on that.

Piper reasoned that she would use the door Edmond had suggested earlier that resided in the castle kitchen, the one that would bring her closer to the back gate and the dungeons. She figured if the basement was really that big she'd start her way from the north side where the back gate was and gradually work her way south towards the chamber. Then she could double back once she found it.

She sneaked back through the Great Hall and hid behind the tall pillars. She dodged the remaining guards and made it all the way down to the kitchen past the staff. Just as Piper was about to walk through the wooden door that would take her to the castle basement, she caught a glimpse of Edmond again. The lead chef was yelling at the poor boy and smacking him upside his head. Piper hesitated for just the fraction of a second to open the door but told her self to keep going, she had a job to do.

The castle basement was dark and dimly lit with torches. It smelled of mildew and the warmth that Piper felt up top had dropped slightly making the air a little colder and damp. There was the dripping sounds of water and the wind howling through the long corridors.

She grabbed a torch from the wall, but before she started to walk, she did some thinking. She didn't want to risk getting lost before she figured out away around this maze. First there was the issue of the exit, where was the exit? Piper thought and thought and as she thought she kept taking in the strong stench of mold and mildew and that's when Piper started to figure something out. The mold; she waved her torch along the walls of the basement and saw the tremendous buildup of it all. Then, she gingerly pressed the flat of her hand to the walls, they were moist. The mold, mold is caused by moisture, moisture means water. Judging by all the build up she saw in the direction she was facing, there might very well be a huge water source in that direction. And wind was blowing more forcefully from that way carrying the smell with it. That had to be the exit. But Piper had to be sure.

Using the mold and fungus as a guide Piper walked down several passageways. To mark her trail she drew her knife and tore strips of her dress and tied them to the holsters in which the torches were held. By the time she turned down the last corridor her dress was in tattered rags and she heard the sound of water lapping. She looked around the corner and several feet down the hall she saw the portcullis, the gate, the way out.

She silently rejoiced and tore another strip of her dress. Piper used the same method when she started to double back towards the south side, marking the holsters with pieces of her outfit. It really was a maze down here but her plan seemed to be working well enough. The posts she marked made it easier for her to not wander the same corridor twice. After what seemed like forever Piper heard the sound of men talking and when she looked to find the source, low and behold she saw two large armed men standing to either side of large arched wooden door covered with black battens. This corridor was lit the best out of all the passageways.

Fantastic, now it was time to head back and reunite with Alex and the others. They were almost home free.

* * *

Nicky's eyes popped open and she twitched "I hear footsteps."

Alex jumped up and looked through the square gaps of the portcullis. Coming out the darkness, her face filthy, her clothes torn, and her blonde hair dirty and disheveled was Piper.

"Pipes, you made it!" Alex yelled through the gate that separated them.

Piper waved a dismissive hand and gave a playful cocky shrug "Of course why wouldn't I have?"

Alex reached through the bars and pulled Piper's face close to hers to kiss her repeatedly on her smudge covered cheeks "I was starting to worry, what took you so long?"

"It's a long story I'll tell you about it later."

"Did you get the key?"

Piper smiled and held up the gold chain for Alex to see and Nicky came up behind her.

"Ha! Points for Piper."

"You fucking genius." Alex said excitedly.

Piper tucked the chain away and rushed over to the spokes that controlled the gate. It was just like the wheel of the Black Widow but much heavier when turning. Piper put one hand at two and the other at ten and began to turn it counterclockwise with all her strength. She worked up a sweat, she grunted with the effort, her muscles burned from her wrists, to her arms right down to her legs. Her palms stung and she could feel the blisters forming.

"You can do it Pipes."

She was on the verge of giving up but she kept trying until the gate started to lift and it made an old rusty sound of steel scraping against stone.

"That's good you're doing it!"

The other pirates started to coach and egg Piper on and Piper kept pulling but was growing tired fast. She was only able to lift it just enough for Alex and the others to slide under it on their stomachs. Alex and a few others began to help Piper turn the spokes the rest of the way until the portcullis was raised all the way up.

They all hooted in their victory and Alex embraced Piper in a hug as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"All right ladies, we're in. Piper lead the way."

Piper pulled up another torch "Okay the way there is easy, we'll just follow the markings I left behind."

"Markings?" Alex asked

"You'll know them when you see them."

* * *

"There it is, right over there." Piper pointed out. "Those two guards are posted right in front of it."

Alex slowly drew her sword and Piper drew her own "Everyone get ready. Let's move."

The whole gang of them rushed down the hall where the two guards stood. Though both of the men were big Alex and her crew had the numbers and were more nimble than they were. They took them out and cut their throats.

"Piper would you care to do the honors?" Alex asked as she pointed her thumb at the door.

"Of course." she said twirling the key chain around her finger. She stuck the key in the lock and gave it a hard turn. It clicked open. They pulled back the doors and all of them were rewarded with the sight of hundreds maybe thousands of strongboxes all stacked taller than any of them. They filled the entire room, a room, Piper reckoned had to have taken up about a good portion of the castle basement.

Everyone expressed individual awe and excitement at what they found.

"Fuck me would you look at this."

"I'd say this is more than enough."

"I can by me own castle with a couple boxes of these."

Alex walked over to one of the strongboxes and a slow smile grew on her face as she looked at the others. She lifted the lid, reached her hand inside, and lifted up a handful of shiny gold coins before letting them fall back into the box.

"Ladies, lets start clearing."

* * *

Lord Vladimir was starting to come out of unconsciousness and the room was spinning all around him. His head hurt and he couldn't move his arms. When he looked up he realized why and suddenly he remembered. He grunted and twisted his wrists to loosen the makeshift ties. His naked body thrashed angrily on the bed.

"Guards! Guards! Frederick! Damon!"

He continued to twist until his right hand slid out. He called the names of his guards once more and his voice bellowed down the hall like an angry animal.

They came bursting through the room and saw their Lord naked and undoing the other tie. Both men immediately rushed to his aid.

"My Lord what happened?"

"Dismiss the guests and raise the alarm. Look for that bitch Lady Gwendolyn. Search the castle! Every crevice, every hole. She's stolen my key so you can start by looking for her in the treasure chamber. Go now! Find her!"

Both of them quickly bowed. "Yes my lord."

* * *

The crew had managed to create a system of emptying the chamber of it's contents. Half them were inside handing off the boxes while the other half took them to the boats and they used Piper's ties to guide them back to the boats.

"Are the boats full yet?" Alex asked

"Aye, captain we're putting in the last load now. Any more and the boats'll just sink we've got more than enough."

"Good."

Suddenly a heavy ringing echoed through the halls of the basement and each gong was about two seconds apart from each other.

"What the hell is that?" asked Nicky.

Alex looked up as the vibrations from the bells were so loud the dirt fell from the ceiling "Oh fuck me."

"Are those warning bells?" someone asked

"Shit they know we're here."

"Impossible it might be for something else."

"No that's definitely for us, more specifically for me, then soon to be all of us if he catches us down here." Piper confirmed.

Alex and everyone jerked their heads at Piper.

"Vladimir is raising an alarm. We have to get out of here and we have to get out of here now because this is the first place he's going to send his men to look."

"How does he even know?" Alex asked "He figured out who you are?"

"No. Listen he doesn't know about all of us, all he knows is I stole this key, the key to his treasure chamber, the key that for some reason he feels the need to keep around his stupid neck at all times."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her "Around his neck? So wait a minute how did you get it?"

"Well the short answer is I left him tied up and unconscious on his bed, but obviously he's awake now."

Alex folded her arms "Oh really?" she scolded "Of course you do realize how that sounds?"

Piper quickly spoke knowing exactly the accusation Alex was making.

"Yes, but it's not what you think Al, I'll explain it all when we get back on the ship but right now we should leave we're wasting time."

Alex made a face at Piper that told her that they were definitely going to talk about this later.

"Shut the doors, everyone let's go we're leaving."

They all rushed back through the basement corridors towards the exit and jumped onto the boats. They untied the ropes from their posts and began to shove off as fast as they could. Just as Piper was about to climb into the rowboat with Alex and Nicky she stopped. She looked back towards the gate and winced. The boy…Edmond. That stupid promise. The harsh sound of the warning bells rang loudly in her ears.

"Piper what are you doing get in the boat."

Piper continued to look back. She clenched her fists and growled.

"Piper!"

She hopped inside.

"All right start rowing." Alex said

"No, wait!" Piper yelled. She opened one of the caches, took out a bag of gold, grabbed her sword and hopped back onto the platform."

"What the hell are you doing?! Piper come back!" Alex tried to grab at Piper's arm but she slipped away.

"There's something I have to do first."

"Do what? We're almost out of here get in the boat!"

"I don't have time to explain but…I kind of made a promise to someone and I need to keep it."

"What? a promise to who? Who cares Pipes."

"Eh Vause is right Piper get into the boat the boat is your friend. Now, if you don't mind."

"Get into the boat we're going now. I knew it, I fucking knew it. We had one simple objective, and that was to get the gold and get out. We're not going on any special side missions. I'm not doing this again with you."

"Then don't. Just wait here until I get back I won't be long. Just give me ten minutes."

"No! Piper you don't have ten minutes!"

"Fine then five minutes, but I'll be right back."

"No! I don't know what you did but I'm sure it's something stupid and not worth risking your life for."

"Since when is wanting to help someone stupid?"

"It is if it puts your own life in jeopardy. Pipes, I get your incessant need to want to help people but you can't save everyone, you can't help everyone. You keep doing things like this and you'll get yourself killed one day. Sometimes you have to let people go. You have nothing to prove by going back in there, You are not going back, you go in there and they'll kill you."

Piper looked at the iron expression on Alex's face. It was definitely risky but Piper was tired of breaking promises, tired of disappointing people, her father, Alex, Nicky, the crew. She wasn't about to add that boy to the list. Though she didn't know Edmond very well, she still made a promise to him. She knew Alex was just worried about her safety but she had to do this. She had to. And Piper knew she would come back. She knew because she had someone to come back to, something to go on living for. Today was not the day she would die.

"No they won't. I'll be back. I'm wasting time if I continue to stand here and argue with you, Alex. I'll come back I promise just give me a few minutes." Piper didn't give Alex the chance to propose another argument.

* * *

With her sword out Piper took off into a sprint back through the gate. As she ran her eyes would look up fleetingly at the strips of cloth on the holsters to guide her way. Piper stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was panting hard, she could feel the sweat dripping down her face and the blood pumping through her ears. The bells were still ringing and Piper could hear voices up top growing louder and louder. She very well couldn't go back up the way she came down, soldiers would be flooding right through that way, she had to find another way up and if she didn't she would be cornered down here with all of those men.

There had to be another way. Edmond said so. One of these passage ways had to lead to an exit. Piper started running again and stopped abruptly when she saw a soldier carrying a torch and searching around. She quickly turned back around and tried another way and yet again there was another soldier.

"Shit." she murmured.

Again she ran, until a burning stitch developed in her side. She pressed her back against the wall and she pinched it to ease the pain. Piper then made the mistake of turning the corner without looking and smacked dead into a guard with a hard grunt.

"What the—I found her she's over here! Over here!"

Piper didn't give him the opportunity to say it again. Quickly she engaged him. He tried to back hand her and Piper ducked and gutted him through his stomach. She heard the sound of running footsteps and Piper ran ahead until she saw a door she had never seen before. She didn't know where it would lead but to her it was a way out and hopefully up.

She ran up to the door and gave it a hard yank and saw that there were stairs that led up into darkness. Piper continued to run up and up until she saw dim yellow light breaking through the doorway at the end of the steps. Piper burst right through it and slammed it behind her.

She took another moment to catch her breath and looked around. She was back inside the castle and the bells were much louder. But where exactly was she?

"Edmond!" Piper said with a loud whisper. She starting trotting quickly through the hall of her unfamiliar surroundings. Footsteps were approaching and Piper quickly darted out of the way behind a wall. She peeped back around the corner and saw that it was just a servant. When he came close enough Piper pounced and yanked him into the darkness with her. She held her sword to his throat.

"Oh my god help, help!"

"Be quiet I don't have time. Where is Edmond?"

"Help!"

"Stop that where is he?!"

"Who are you?! Are you a bloody pirate?!"

"Dammit, answer me! Where is he?"

"Wha—who?!"

"Don't play dumb, he's the only little boy on your staff, brown haired, freckled faced."

"The boy?"

"Yes, yes the boy!"

"Ed-Edmond? What the bloody hell do you want with him?"

"Tell me where he is."

"I—I don't know the-the servant's quarters maybe?"

"And where is that?"

"The north side of the castle, down the north side stairwell on the first floor. They're in the service wing not far from the kitchen."

"And what's the fastest way to get there from here?"

"Down this hall here, when you reach the end go left and then a right. Now would please let me go, please? Don't hurt me!"

Piper released her blade from underneath his neck "Thank you. And I'm truly sorry for this."

"What?"

She used the hilt of her sword and hit him on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious.

* * *

Piper came bursting through the door and Edmond jumped up from his small bed.

"Wha—What's going on? Why are the bells ringing?"

"Apparently the castle is under attack. And I'm getting you out of here."

He looked at her, perplexed by her filthy appearance "Under attack by who? Lady Gwendolyn? Wait I'm confused. What happened to you? You look like you jumped head first into a midden heap."  
"Let's go Edmond. Now!" Piper peered her head back outside the door to see if anyone was coming.

"Wait I'm scared, this isn't right where are we going?"

"Edmond I really don't have time for a thousand questions okay."

"But—but…"  
Piper placed a hand on his shoulder and softened her tone "You want to save your father right?"

"Well yes but… I didn't think it would be like this… just what kind of noblewoman are you?"

Piper smiled "Don't worry about that. Remember Edmond, we're friends? Regardless of how I look I'm still your friend. And if you want to rescue your father now's the time. You, still want me to help you with that?"

Edmond nodded "But what can you do? What's your plan?"

"To be honest with you I don't know. Trust me I used to be big on planning but a lot of things have changed. Tell you what, you be the map. Take us to your father I'll follow you. We need the fastest way. Can you do that?"

"Aye, I can do that."

"Good, now let's go lead the way."

Edmond ran out in front of Piper "Is that a real sword? Is that blood on it?"

"Edmond! less talking more running. Focus on the dungeons, get us there!"

* * *

Edmond led Piper back down through the castle avoiding all staff and soldiers. Though Edmond still couldn't help but still ask questions. He didn't understand the confusion of all the armed guards running around the castle and the early dismissal of the guests or why Piper was acting so fidgety.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost." Edmond called back "It's just this door up ahead."

Piper opened the cellar door and the strong gust of wind carrying the stench of mildew her "This is definitely it. Listen I'll go down first to make sure it's all clear and I'll call down for you to follow."

"All right."

She grabbed a torch off the wall and went down the steps. When she hit the floor she looked around and saw no soldiers, this part of the basement was still clear but it wouldn't be for long.

"All right come on down, quickly!"

Edmond stepped down behind her "Can you find the dungeons okay from here."

"Yes, it's this way come on."

The two of them ran through the torch lit hallways, turning left and then a right. "The dungeons should be right up ahead."

Just then Piper quickly snatched Edmond by the collar and hid behind the wall when she saw a guard pacing past the cells.

"What are you doing? My father's in one of these cells."  
"Yes and if he sees you so will we. These cells have locks and the guards carry the keys. We have to get them."

"How do we get them?"

Piper looked at Edmond "Wait here." She left him there crouching behind the wall and watching her as she crept up behind the soldier. Piper quickly drew her sword around his neck and cut his throat and he fell flat on his stomach gurgling up blood.

"C'mon." Piper said waving for him to come over.

Edmond rushed over with excitement "That was brilliant."

Piper stopped and looked at him sternly "No, Edmond there's nothing brilliant about killing people."

"I only meant—"

"Nothing do you hear me, killing should not be something that you enjoy. Now we have to—" Piper stopped and listened she heard more footsteps coming.

"Fuck, not now!"

"What?"

"Soldiers are coming. Take those keys, find your father. I'll…I'll hold them off."

"I'm sorry but Lady Gwendolyn you don't sound very confident."

I'm not, she thought.

Piper could handle herself pretty well with one opponent, with luck, two. But Piper has never had the experience of fighting multiple opponents by herself she wasn't that good. And that's when Piper started to wonder if she really was going to make it out of here alive and she also thought about how upset Alex would be with her if she didn't.

"Just do it!"

Piper extended her sword outward and breathed through her mouth as the sound of the racing footsteps grew closer. And then she saw them, "There she is!" Five or more of them running down the halls and running faster when they saw her.

"Hurry up, Edmond!" Piper ran down another hallway to draw the men away from Edmond and the men pursued her. She ran for as long as she could until she tired and the men quickly closed in on her. The first man struck Piper in the face and she smacked up against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her sword dropped with a loud echoing clang. "Grab her hands, tie her up."

She felt dizzy, the room was spinning and it didn't help that the dungeons were dimly lit making everything seem so groggy. The bone of her eye socket hurt and she could feel the sting. Through her dizzying vision she felt around for her weapon. The same man that struck her pulled her up by her hair and Piper yelped in pain, tears burned the corners of her eyes. Suddenly Piper punched his fat face right back but all it did was anger him and he returned her punch with a blow to her gut. He dropped her and Piper doubled over in pain.

Meanwhile Edmond continuously called desperately for father in the cells running down the hall checking each individual cell. The keys jangled against his pants leg "Papa? Papa where are you?!"

The pain hurt so damn much. Piper couldn't stop clutching her stomach "Now like I said, tie this bitch up and send her to Lord Vladimir."

Piper ignored the pain as best she could and tried to stand. The guard helped her by means of her neck. His big meaty armored hand clutched her throat and pressed her to the wall. Only the tips of her toes touched the ground. The pressure of his fingers around her throat grew tighter and Piper started to gasp and claw his hand for air, her head felt like it would explode.

"Papa! Papa!"

"Edmond?" Came a raspy whisper through one of the gates.

"Papa?! Papa I'm here."

The man was sitting corner wincing at the boy. "What are you doing here boy?"

"I'm here to get you out of here. Lady Gwendolyn is here to help."

"Lady Gwendolyn?"

Piper felt like she was going to die. And suddenly it happened again. That same feeling she felt a long time ago, that feeling she felt that day when they battled that monster, when Alex was in danger from being thrown over board. She had to get back to Alex, these men were in her way, they were keeping her from getting back to her. That anger swelled inside of her. She clenched her fists as the rage kept building. She would get back to Alex, she would and these bastards were not going to stop her.

Piper spat in the man's face and he immediately dropped her. He groaned and wiped his face. She fell flat on her palms, let out several hard coughs, and then reached for her sword. Piper stumbled back onto her feet and started to run again. As she ran she started to remember something Alex had told her once, back when she was first teaching her how to fight: Your opponents aren't always going to fight fair, if you ever find yourself outnumbered you have two options. You can either run or fight and if you choose to fight, try to even the odds, bring the fight down to your level.

And that gave Piper an idea. As the men continued to chase after her Piper continued to lead them where she wanted them to go until she found just the right passage though it was a dead end it was perfect, just what she needed, much more narrow than the others. The guards would have no choice but to line up an attack her one by one. And because of the dead end Piper wouldn't have to worry about anyone coming up from behind.

When they finally caught up to her Piper screamed a loud cry and started to take them out one by one. She allowed the rage she felt to consume her and channeled it into killing these men. She had completely blacked out. It was like her body was moving all its own and she was just a passenger watching the battle unfold. She cut off an ear, she sliced open the gut of another, pierced a man from his chin right into his brain. When she made a mistake someone had cut her shoulder but Piper continued her ruthless onslaught. Piper hadn't even realized the fight was over and the bodies lay in a bloody row in front of her. She almost couldn't even believe that she had done that.

Piper stood panting over them and winced when she felt the cut on her shoulder. She was bleeding but not too much. Alex was going to have a few choice words to say about it.

"Edmond!" Piper started calling back as she headed back in his direction "Edmond?"

"Over here, over here I found him!" Edmond was still working the key inside the lock and tried to turn it. "Gwendolyn, your arm." Piper stepped in to help. "Don't worry I barely feel it."

The cage door opened and Edmond rushed inside. Piper watched with a tiny smile on her face as the two of them embraced each other. Watching that man hug his son took Piper back to her childhood, remembering the more loving times between her and her father and how he used to hug her much like that boy's father was hugging him. It was a time before she knew anything of her father's cruelness.

"We need to go now." Piper said softly not wanting to ruin the moment. "Let's get you both out of here before more of them come."

Piper helped Edmond hoist his father to his feet and Edmond guided them all out of the dungeons towards another exit that took them up an out beyond the castle gates.

* * *

Edmond and his father both stood looking at Piper as they prepared to say their goodbyes.

"You're about the strangest noblewoman I've ever met Gwendolyn."

"You can stop referring to me as Gwendolyn now Edmond. My real name is Piper, Piper Chapman. I suppose since we're friends you've earned the right to know my actual name."

"Piper? Piper? Hey I know that name! You're the one everyone has been talking about. The one that was captured by Captain Vause, the princess! They say you and him tore through the streets of Imperial Terra and barely escaped. This is amazing I never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet a real pirate. Do you have a ship, a crew, what's it like to shoot a gun?!"

"Edmond! You're doing it again." Piper said.

"Well can you at least tell me what Captain Vause is like? Is he really as ruthless as they say?"

Piper smirked at him and nodded her head "Oh yes, very. But she's also a pretty amazing person once you get to know her."

Edmond tilted his head to one side "Her?"

"Listen here Edmond, take this pouch and you and your father get far far away from here. That should be enough to give you all a fresh start at a new life."

Edmond opened the pouch and he and his father both saw all of the gold inside.

"Oh my goodness. Milady we cannot accept this."

"Yes you can and you will. Courtesy of Lord Vladimir. Don't make me to have gone through all of this for nothing. Now go on both of you need to get out of here."

Edmond threw his arms around Piper's waist and embraced her in a tight hug and Piper hugged him back.

"Come my boy, thank you milady, thank you for what you did for me and my son. You have a good heart."

"You're welcome and it's just Piper. Now go while you both have the chance."

Edmond and his father both started to run off towards the hills until Edmond stopped dead in his tracks to look back her.

"What are you doing? Go!"

"I just…I just wanted to say that for what it's worth Piper, I think you make a much better pirate than you do a princess!"

Piper didn't know what to say to that but even from here she could see that big toothed freckled faced grin on that little boy's face stretching from ear to ear as he waved back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

 

Alex sat in the boat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them with her fingers clasped together. Nicky just watched Alex as she rocked back and forth nervously and kept looking back at the gate.

"You know if you keep going back and forth like that you could probably do a flip in the boat." Nicky quipped. But Alex didn't listen.

And then Nicky sighed "I"m probably about to ask a stupid question but uh—"

"We're not leaving."

"Vause we have to—"

Walking slowly out of the darkness covered in dirt and grime emerged Piper panting and out of breath. Her sword was still tightly within her grip. Alex abruptly stood up in the boat and looked at her. She looked a mess. Her hair was wild. There was specs of blood on her torn dress which now looked like rags, blood on her sword, and she saw blood trickling down her arm. The cut below her eye was raw and red which would only mean there would definitely be a bruise tomorrow. Alex had never seen Piper look like this before she looked like she had been in a fight, several fights, and they weren't easy wins.  
Piper walked over to the boat and stepped inside with Alex and Nicky's help. "Pipes, are you all right? Fuck, just what did you get yourself into? You could've been killed!" she said with worry.

"Just a couple altercations" she said between breaths looking at them both "…and two more just before I got here, but they're dead now. We can go." She seemed somewhat out of it, like she was slowly coming back down from the high of battle. What was a little unsettling for Alex was hearing Piper talk about death so calmly especially considering the first time Piper set foot on the ship and saw her first dead body it scared her half to death. Alex looked at Nicky and could see she was thinking the same thing. This was becoming second nature to her. Piper probably had more of a knack for this than Alex thought, a potential for ruthlessness.

Alex grabbed hold of Piper's arm to look at the cut and Piper winced "This cut's pretty deep."

"I'm all right."

"Right." she said sarcastically "This needs to be stitched. When we get back to the ship we'll have Ingall's look at it."

"Good. And I'm exhausted. I feel like I've been hit by a cannonball."

"All right Nicky, let's head back to the ship." She and Nicky began rowing their way back through the tunnel with Piper clutching her shoulder the whole way back.

* * *

Two nights later the Widow had finally arrived in the town of Holston. Alex had made the necessary arrangements with the harbormaster and per usual the profits from their heist were split and everyone received their fair share. They sought shelter for the night at a busy tavern in the center of the town and before they all settled down for sleep Alex led them all in celebration at their own private table. The server had brought food rum and beer and they all laughed and joked around with each other, playing their beer games. Others, like Valla and her little minions, Lollis, and Mina just sat there. The three of them didn't seem to care about the fun everyone was having nor did they look in the mood to celebrate anything. With her fist resting on her cheek Valla glared at Piper with disdain and intermittently drank from her glass. Then Alex stood up from the long wooden table holding her beer filled glass.

She cleared her throat "Everyone raise your fucking glasses." The entire crew with the exception of Lollis, Valla, and Mina did so.

"To the most glorious heist in all our years of pirating. Thanks to all of your efforts I here by declare us to be the richest bitches in the world."

Everyone cheered, whistled, hooted, hollered, and banged their fists on the table. Alex spoke loudly over them "Once the ship is in top condition and our food stores restored we set sail. One step closer to Tylassa and the largest treasure chamber we will ever set our eyes on!"

They all raised their glasses and cheered again. "And last but not least, to our girl Piper…" Alex looked down at her with pride and a smile on her face. Piper looked up surprised by the recognition. "Who voluntarily went on the the front lines and made it all possible for us." The girls applauded and cheered. They patted Piper on the back and Piper smiled and drank along with all of them.

"Our girl Piper, who for some reason still drinks her rum like she's sipping from a tea cup." Alex joked. Piper playfully smacked her on her shoulder and everyone laughed.

Alex sat back down and planted a kiss on Piper's cheek.

"Whatever." Valla scoffed.

The voices at the table simmered and they all looked at her. "Do we have a problem Valla?" Alex asked.

"Maybe…your girl, not mine."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry but some of us just aren't as forgiving as you." Valla, Lollis, and Mina all stood up.

"Are we all just going to forget what happened to us almost a month ago. And that the very person who is responsible for all of it is right here sitting at the table with all of us. And we bear these lovely scars on our wrists because of her. So what, we're a little richer and she helped to pull off the heist but that doesn't change anything."

Most of the women hung their heads and looked at each other. The playful and fun energy had been completely sucked out of the room. Alex looked and saw Piper tense up at Valla's harsh words. She could tell Piper was getting uncomfortable again. She looked angry and embarrassed like she wanted to say something but didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Valla looked around at all of them. "I'm sure I don't need to remind all of you of the things that we went through in Byll's lovely home. What they did to us. Sitting amongst the piss and shit, the beatings, and the rape threats. That wasn't too fun was it?"

"No it wasn't and I'm sure we all didn't want the reminder either." said Nicky.

"Valla." Alex warned.

Piper seemed to shrink down into her seat. She looked torn between so many emotions somewhere between embarrassment and guilt but also looking apologetic, yet angry that she felt apologetic towards this short blonde haired cunt. "I'm sorry Valla," she said "I am sorry. I don't know how many ways to say it. I want to make it right I do! What do you want from me? Do you want to have a go at me outside? Would kicking my ass make you feel better?"

Valla let out a harsh laugh "Believe me you have no idea."

"Pipes, stop" Alex said as she rested a hand on her shoulder.

Valla scoffed and lifted her hands and let them fall. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I just can't make nice and pretend like everything is fine when you still allow the traitor to sit and drink at our table. But I guess it all pays off doesn't it? Had anyone of us had done what this bitch has they would've been marooned with a single shot. You wouldn't have been so lenient had it been one of us would you? You should've left her back there." Valla's eyes looked directly into Piper's. Piper's face was red and she gave an unwavering glare right back at Valla. "Guess there are certain benefits to fucking the captain aren't there?"

Alex quickly drew her pistol and aimed it right at her face. Everyone including Valla and her minions jumped. "Now, I've already told you once before that if you tried to undermine me, or if you ever spoke ill against Piper again I'd shoot you right between the eyes. Or did you forget?"

Valla was still trembling as she stared down the barrel of Alex's gun.

"Did you forget?!"

Valla's voice came trembling with anger "No."

"And yet you insist. I'll tell you what Valla, I'm going to give you three choices right now. Option one is you can apologize right here and now to Piper and to everyone else for being an outright bitch and ruining our fun. Option two is you can leave and you'll report to the ship and stay there as a guard until we board the next day. Your final option which I'm sure you won't dare choose is to stand there and be shot. And don't mistake for a second that I'm bluffing. I'll give you to the count of three to make your decision."

"One…"

Valla looked at everyone and they looked at her. The muscles in her jaw were clenching and she still stood defiantly.

Alex cocked the pistol back "Two…"

Piper looked worried and hesitant to stop her. Valla and the other two women inched back in fear, you could almost see the sweat on their faces.

"Alex…" Piper said.

"Last chance Valla, do you really want to test me?"

Valla looked like she was about to say something but instead turned around and stormed out of the tavern.

"Oh and Valla, one more thing." she turned around and looked back at her. "Do that again and the next time I'm just going to fire, no warnings, just dead."

Alex gestured with her gun "Mina, Lollis, you can follow her out as well."

Both women looked at each other and shot a look at Alex and the three of them left out the tavern doors. Alex tucked the gun back in her belt. "Now that the riffraff is gone shall we get back to our party? More beer and rum for everyone?"

They all threw up their cups and cheered.

For most of the night the fun continued. Alex talked and laughed with everyone and would often exchange kisses with Piper. She was relieved that Piper seem to be having a good time and the tension in the air had been lifted. All the fun they were having seemed to take Piper's mind off of what Valla said. Alex couldn't remember the last time they had all just sat down and enjoyed themselves. Just as the drinks were running low she stood up to head towards the bar to request more.

She laughed all the way up towards the bar table and slammed herself down on a stool ready to bother the waiter for more rum. The bartender approached her and Alex made the order "Uh more rum and food for me and my comrades over there."

"Aye, miss." said the bartender as he walked away.

"You probably should've shot her." said a gravelly voice belonging to the hooded man seated beside her.

Alex turned irritably towards him "Excuse me?" She snapped.

"The old you would've shot her without a second thought."

_The old me,_ Alex thought "And just who the hell are you to tell me who the old me is?"

The man looked up at her and slowly removed his hood. He had a shaved head, several earrings on both of his somewhat pointy ears, dark brown eyes, and a thick black mustache over his lips. Alex knew at once who this man was and her body became tense.

"Fahri?"

"Alex fucking Vause. Of all the taverns in the world I just so happen to find you here in Holston. Isn't this just my luck. It's been a long time what's it been about five years or so since we last saw each other?"

"Aye it's been a long time."

Fahri nodded and sipped more of his drink "Like I said you should've shot that woman. The Alex I knew from before would've simply killed her and would've thought nothing of it."

"Well I'm not that Alex anymore."

"That's obvious. You've grown a little softer around the edges?"

"What are you doing here Fahri? Kubra turned you loose?"

He chuckled to himself "I see that hasn't changed. Typical Alex, never one for small talk, always straight to the point. Did Kubra turn me loose?" He sighed "Something like that."

"There's lots of gossip going around these days. People talking about the moon from the other night, coming up with their own speculations of what it means. But we know the truth don't we? And that bit of gossip isn't nearly as interesting as the other. Word has spread about the revolt in Imperial Terra that was led by none other than Captain Vause herself. The ruthless Vause who dared to challenge King Byll and his soldiers, liberated the prisoners, and wreaked havoc through the streets of the city. You've made quite the legend of yourself. People have either developed a great bit of respect for you or now can't help but fear you even more."

Alex gave a dismissive wave of her hand "Whatever. Are you done dancing around the subject or are you going to answer my question."

"And that's not all." Fahri went on. "They say the now former crown princess has chosen to abandon her family home and has taken up arms with Captain Vause and the other pirates."

Fahri took a long gulp of his drink and turned around to look at the table where Alex's crew was sitting "It would seem that the rumors are in fact true."

Alex continued to patiently wait but her patience was wearing thin. The only reason she hadn't beaten the answers out of him was because she sensed anxiety in him. Eyes darting around the room as if he were being watched and he was slightly fidgety.

"Things haven't really been all that great since you left." Fahri looked back at Alex and sucked in his teeth.

"How so?"

Fahri held up his right hand and pinched the middle finger of his glove to remove it. When he did Alex saw two small deformed looking nubs where his fourth and small finger used to be.

"He did that?" she asked.

Fahri reapplied the glove "Shortly after you left. Was my punishment for helping you."

Alex couldn't take much more of this."What are you doing here Fahri? I know you being here in the same tavern as me is not just some happy coincidence. You're here on business. So what is it? What are you doing here?"

"Well unfortunately for me it is in fact coincidence. Kubra has dispersed part of the crew, some you know and few others you don't."

"To do what?"

"To find you…to take you back. He wants revenge on you for abandoning the crew, for stealing from him… you also have something he wants."

Alex swallowed as fear trickled down her spine and goosebumps prickled her flesh, Fahri waited patiently allowing her time to process this news.

"I'm not going back." She said with finality. "I swore I would never go back. And if you're talking about that book he can forget it. I burned it months ago."

"He's not talking about the damn book. He figured you would get rid of it. Apply it to memory and burn it because that's what he would've done."

"Then what is he talking about? I don't have anything."

"Aye, you do." Fahri turned around in his stool and looked back towards Alex's crew. Alex's eyes followed the direction to where he was looking.

"I take it the blonde one over there, that's her isn't it?"

"Who?"Alex asked suspiciously.

"The pretty long haired one, that's the former princess of Imperial Terra isn't it? Piper…isn't that her name?"

Cold dread came down on Alex like a sudden chill "What's your point?"

"My point is your little girlfriend over there is in a great deal of trouble. It's not just you he wants. He intends to have her too."

Alex slammed a hand on the sleeve of his wrist and her eyes grew wide "Why? What does he want with Piper?" she demanded.

"Well a lot of it has to do with this." Fahri shook his arm away and lifted the left sleeve of his coat and showed her the mark.

"You've been branded."

"All of us were. We were there that day at Litch when Imperial Ships came and took over the island. A lot of us were captured, tortured, and killed. Litchman's Island no longer belongs to the pirates. It's now being used as an encampment. No pirate is safe. We barely escaped with our lives but not before Byll's men had bestowed upon us this nice little parting gift."

"What does that have to do with Piper?"

"I think you know. It's been going around that it was Byll's daughter who provided him with the information of Litch's location, basically working as a spy, therefore bringing about our suffering."

"So? Kill the soldiers, kill the man who issued the order. Piper was no spy she made a mistake and is sorry for what she did. I can vouch for that."

"I'm sure she is sorry but it doesn't matter. Kubra intends to kill her as a means of getting his revenge against her father. As he puts it and I quote 'send her bloody mangled body back to him in a crate.'"

Alex's chest became tight and she tasted bile in her throat. She clenched one fist, ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Piper who was smiling and talking to Nicky and Morello about something. This wasn't happening. Alex had only just gotten Piper back now she was under threat of losing her all over again.

"He knows she's with you. And if he finds you he'll find her and you know just as well as I do that he won't just kill her Alex. He'll make an example out of her, he'll make her death last days. He's good at that. The man's got resources, he knows everyone, he's got every pirate out here looking for both of you."

"Why now?" her voice shuddered. "After all these years why now?"

"Who knows. I thought it strange myself. Kubra knew you took the book, could've gone after you any time he wanted, just never did. I don't know why now."

Alex's mind was racing for any possible solution "So what do I do?"

"Get rid of her for starters. Maybe hide her somewhere. Since Kubra knows you're both together and the rumors are true that you love her then it makes sense to believe that you would never separate yourself from her. So why not prove him wrong and take her back home to daddy. She might be safer there. Out here she's an easy target just waiting to be shot."

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong." Alex said removing her glasses and putting her face in her hands "Piper's father threatened to kill her when she decided to leave with me. She gave all of that up for me. If I send her back I might as well kill her myself."

"Perhaps you should."

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Alex snapped at him.

"I'm not really joking. If it's as you say and her father wants her dead, Kubra wants her dead, and she's obviously not very popular among most pirates. Apparently a lot of people seem to hate her. Enemies on both sides. She might very well have more enemies than you Alex. Perhaps you should grant her the generosity of a mercy killing."

"Fuck you, Fahri."

"Fuck me?" he laughed. "I'm just being honest. Death is the best alternative. Did you not hear what I said? You know Kubra and you know what he's like. But I've known him longer, I've seen what he's capable of. He will torture her or worse. Just put yourself in his mind and imagine the worst possible punishment befitting for her."

Alex's eyes became heavy and she averted them to the ceiling as her thoughts ran wild with the possibilities. She tucked in her lips "Why are you telling me all of this Fahri? I mean fuck if you were sent to capture us than why are you telling me all of this? Because if you want honesty than I'll have you know that I have half a mind to slit your throat right now."

"Aye, kill the messenger. That makes a fuck load of sense. I'm not here to make you angry Alex."

"Well too bad for you, you fucking failed."

"I'm here to give you fair warning."

Alex let out a wry laugh "Wow a running head start is that it?"

"If you choose to think of it that way. Listen Alex, I'm telling you this because in some way I still feel responsible for you. Since it was I who brought you into the fold in the first place."

Alex looked down and scratched at the wooden counter top with her nail. A tear almost escaped and she quickly wiped it away before it could fall. "I can't lose Piper. I can't. I won't." She said softly "If Kubra wants to deal with me than fine. I've survived him before and I could again but if he ever…no I won't let that happen."

"Are you sure? Because you don't sound so sure. I can hear the fear in your voice, I can see it in your eyes. Right now you're wondering if you truly can keep her safe from him and deep down you don't think you can and that fills you will fear and anger."

"Shut up! "

"I'm telling you, get rid of her, take her somewhere where no one can find her. Because as long as she's with you she's in danger. Kubra won't stop he will hunt you to the far reaches of the world if he has to. From this point on I suggest you trust no one and keep your head down."

Alex suddenly became very aware of every single person in the tavern. If what Fahri said was true anyone of these people could be a threat. Was there a spy in here now plotting against them. She wasn't quite sure if the eyes she saw were actually looking at her or if she was just being paranoid.

"So are you saying Fahri I shouldn't trust you then?"

"After this moment I'm afraid not. I wouldn't stay long in Holston if I were you. The next time should we see each other Alex it won't be as mates. Sorry to ruin your little party with bad news. Try to enjoy the rest of the night. Remember what I said. If she's really that special to you place your feelings aside and send her away. Keep her with you and I promise you she will suffer, she will die, and you will be there to see it all."


	8. Chapter 8

 

_The Years Before_

Light grey clouds overhead covered the city of Drewry. The air was light and moist and there was a light drizzle making Alex's long dark hair damp and frizzy. As the ship sailed closer and closer to port Alex kept looking out over the side of the ship. She placed a hand on her hat to keep it steady as the wind picked up and tried to blow it off of her head.

"Oy miss?!" A man called over to here "Miss?!"

Alex turned to the captain's call as he approached her from behind.

"We're here. Fucking Dreary."

"Dreary? I thought this was Drewry?"

"Aye, it is. Dreary is just the name the locals prefer to call it because of how fucking depressing this place can be. City is full of disappointments, always raining, high crime."

Couldn't be much different from all the other towns and cities Alex had encountered on her journey. It had been a long road, over a year of searching, and along the way she had made some friends and a few foes. Though Alex wouldn't call the people she met friends exactly, more so fun and interesting acquaintances. Alex never really stayed in a single area long enough to have friends. She'd sometimes might visit a bar and share the night and a few drinks with rowdy strangers who just wanted to have a good time. Or there might be a woman that would spark her interest and sate her sexual appetite.

Alex had a natural gift for seducing women. It wasn't lost on her that she was quite the beauty to look at but it was her directness, eye contact, and confidence that most women found the most alluring about her, and the way her voice just seemed to weave a spell through their ears. Whenever she saw a beautiful woman that she liked Alex would never hesitate to approach. She was mostly attracted to the ones who were more intellectually sound and she usually preferred them that way and even though that was her preference often times that wasn't what she got. The most common types were the beautiful foolish women that could fuck really good but were also incredibly stupid when it came to having a normal conversation. Then there were the other types, the curious women who had never experienced being with a woman before and as they would put it "like to have a go and see what it's like." And then after being with them they were questioning their entire existence and would proceed to convince themselves that she was some kind of witch rather than admit they enjoyed themselves.

Alex remembered one woman in particular on her travels, her name was Ethel. She had met Ethel in a marketplace in one of the first couple of towns that she had started her search. After a couple of meet ups Alex had took a liking to her and Ethel had even offered to let Alex stay with her while she was in town. Ethel had been one of the smart ones and Alex did enjoy her company, not just for the sex but because Alex genuinely thought she was a great person and had a good sense of humor. And looking back on it Alex could've seen herself having deeper feelings for her had she stayed longer and things had not turned out the way they had that day when Ethel's husband came home. Alex didn't even know that she had a husband. Fortunately for him he had just so happen to come home shortly after they had finished their most recent sexual romp. So to him they just looked like two good friends enjoying a drink together at the table. When Ethel introduced Alex she introduced her as her cousin who was just passing through town. Alex left the next day without so much as a goodbye.

Starvation was always a constant threat but it was a threat Alex learned to ignore. She had years of practice as a child having grown up destitute and living in the slums of the city in which she was raised. She had learned how to go without and how to ration food to make it through the week, she and her mother practiced it often. While she learned to ignore her hunger, she could not ignore it for long. The threat of starvation always led to eventual stealing when she couldn't afford food. She didn't mind pickpocketing a soldier for all their gold, from the common folk she only took what she needed, but Alex never stole from those who had lesser means. She also had to be constantly aware of the thieves that would try to rob her of her rightfully stolen money. Alex was a fighter and could throw a punch if she needed to but if there was a way to avoid confrontation Alex would sooner take that route first.

"You sure this is the place that you want? Pretty girl like you ought to think twice about being somewhere like this."

"I'm sure. I can take care of myself." Alex reached into her coat and pulled out a rolled and tattered parchment, an old wanted poster her mother had given her when she was younger. On the front of it in large print it read:

WANTED

for

PIRACY and LOOTING

LEE BURLEY

_A bounty of one-hundred pounds will be paid to the person who can surrender_

DEAD or ALIVE

_the aforesaid pirate_

Alex had held onto this paper all these years because it was the only thing tangible she had that linked her to her father, that and the tricorne she wore. The tricorne her mother had said once belonged to him. She remembered when Diane first gave her the hat when she was a little girl. When she had placed it on her head it had been much too big to fit at the time and was so loose that it almost covered her eyes. But that didn't stop her from running around her home pretending to be a pirate just like her father and waving a stick around like it was a real sword. Lee's picture on the front of the poster showed an inking of a man who was a little gaunt in the face, circles under his eyes, with a thick mustache, and the shadow of an incoming beard, his hat atop is head and a sash coming out from under it. Several small chains were around his neck and he had piercings on his ears. Sometimes Alex would look at his picture long enough to see if she could spot any similarities between them but that was a little hard to do from a drawing. The only way she would only ever know is if she looked him in the face.

After a year of asking sailors and local townspeople Alex had been starting to get discouraged. Only a small fraction of the people Alex had made contact with seem to be able to recall who Lee Burley was and even when they could it was like a fleeting memory that didn't carry any actual weight. It was like knowing the name but being unable to match the face.

The name Death Maiden seemed to jog people's memory a bit more. It was the name of Lee's ship. But Alex had come to find out that the Death Maiden had been destroyed a few years before in a naval battle with another pirate ship. No one knew what became of Lee or his crew. His name as well as Lee himself seemed to just disappear after that. It was no wonder no one really knew who he was.

At first Alex thought that maybe she was too late and Lee was dead, that is until recently when hope restored itself. She booked passage from the town of Granville almost a week ago after speaking with the captain of the ship in which she currently sailed on. He had recognized the face of the man on the old wanted poster she carried. He knew him and said he last saw him here in Drewry. Luckily for Alex this ship made frequent visits to Drewry for purposes of trade. For a moment it felt like fate was extending it's hand out to her, he was still alive and this man was offering a clear path to him. She was that much closer to meeting her father, the renowned captain of The Death Maiden…or not so renowned rather.

The ship bumped against the docks as it came to a stop. "Alright miss prepare to step off whenever you wish. If Lee's the one you're looking for I suggest you start by checking every tavern and brothel in the city and Drewry has a lot of 'em."

Alex was feeling so excited and nervous, she couldn't make herself move. She had been so determined to find him and now that she was so close she was suddenly terrified. Her father was possibly somewhere out there in this city and a million questions were going through her head. Would he like her? Would he recognize her? Would he be happy to see her? Would he think her foolish for wearing this hat? Confidence was fading and Alex started to feel very much like the little girl she once was in her childhood home. She started going back to those nights in her small bed dreaming of him taking her on trips on his ship, traveling the world, all three of them together, he, her, and her mother, a wonderful and adventurous trio.

There were other questions that needed answering too. Why did he never come back to see them? Why didn't he ever help them? They were poor and struggling but Lee was never around, why? Alex hoped to get those answers.

"Miss if I might ask, why are you looking for Lee? Are you a bounty hunter or something?"

"No. It's just important to me that I find him. I need to find him."

"Ahh. Lover? Long lost friend?"

"No." She said almost annoyed and disgusted.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. Anyway The Sea Witch leaves in three days. And she leaves with or without you. Good luck, hope you find what you're looking for."

Alex paid the ship's captain and lifted her sack over her shoulder as she walked down the planks of the dock. The sound of her boots hitting the hard planks of the harbor slowly transitioned to the wet and squishy sound of the muddy outskirts of the city and then eventually onto the multitude of steep and narrow cobblestone streets that were wet and slick with rainfall. It really was a gloomy and unwelcoming looking place that gave off the feeling of hopelessness and depression. It's buildings were like tall run down shacks with the signs of the establishments falling off the wood. Alex walked the maze of Drewry, under overpasses and through alleyways, catching the eyes of random onlookers who watched her with suspicion and curiosity. She was careful to avoid eye contact so as to not draw attention to herself.

Much too tired to continue her search for the moment, she instead looked for a place to rest for a few hours. She turned down another street and saw the warm lights from the windows of an inn a little further down the road. Alex opened the creaky door to the establishment which triggered a little bell at the entrance. Inside it looked almost empty with the exception of a few people spread out at a couple of the round tables around the inn, there were mounted deer heads and antlers on the walls. a warm fireplace, lit candles all around the room, Some of the people looked up to look at her briefly to assess the stranger that walked in before going back to their business. Ahead of her was the bar table and standing there behind the counter was the owner, a thin man with a mutton chop beard wiping diligently away at the counter top. He stopped when he saw Alex coming towards him and she seated herself at one of the stools.

"What can I get for you miss?"

"A glass of beer. And a room if you can spare one."

"How long are you lookin' to stay?"

"Two nights at the most."

"You got any money?"

Alex patted at her waist and reached for her pouch. It was light with only a few coins left inside. The owner seemed to notice this as he eyed her bag. He looked ready to turn her away. She emptied her pouch on the counter top showing two gold pieces, three coppers and one silver. With one finger the owner took the two gold pieces "For one room and two nights." Then he took the silver "For the beer."

Alex made a face and slid the three little coppers back into her hand and into her pouch. The owner returned with a tall glass of beer. "There should be a room available upstairs two doors down on the left."

"Thank you."

When she finished Alex drew up her sack and went upstairs to the spare room. The room was nothing fancy, but Alex wasn't used to fancy anyway. She had slept in worse places before, like animal sheds sharing the space with cows and pigs and leaky roofs. Alex was thankful to just have a roof to shield her self from the rain. This room had wooden walls and wooden floor boards that creaked with every step, a straw stuffed mattress only big enough for one, and an oil lamp seated on the wooden table right next to it. This would be her new home for the next two days.

Alex lit the lamp and undressed before crawling into bed and under the sheets. She sat up at the headboard and took out the old wanted poster and just like she always did right before she went to bed. She would look at her father's picture and imagine what it would be like to meet him she even thought about what his voice would sound like. Before long Alex drifted off to sleep with the poster still clutched in her hand.

* * *

After a few hours of rest Alex felt revived and ready to wander the streets again. She got dressed and pocketed the wanted poster and went on her way. Alex wasn't surprised that there were no immediate results to the whereabouts of Lee. She took the captain's advice and started to check every tavern and brothel in the city starting west. With each one she searched there was no luck. In that night alone she may have looked in about 10 different brothels and searched for maybe over eight hours before she decided to call it a night.

The next day Alex got an early start and took to the east side of the city instead of west this time around. The city was much more lively with a lot more people in the streets but the clouds were still grey and there was still light drizzle. Her stomach was growling and with only three coppers to her name Alex couldn't afford food so with quick and nimble fingers she snatched up a couple of persimmons from one of the market stalls while the owner wasn't looking.

She bit into one of them and allowed the delectable sweet juices fill her mouth. It tasted like heaven. Her legs were growing tired and she was growing more tired of asking the same old question: Have you seen this man? Hours went by. She was running out of time and she was beginning to think that he might've slipped through her fingers and moved on somewhere else, until later that evening when Alex decided to go to one last brothel before returning to the inn.

* * *

"Are you going to order something miss?"

"I would but I can't afford it."

"Then perhaps you should move over for the ones that can pay then huh?"

Alex ignored the man and kept playing with the poster on the counter top with both hands. "You some sort of bounty hunter? Is that why you keep looking at that thing."

"I'm not a bounty hunter, I'm just trying to find him…he's my father."

The bartender nodded off "That man over there is your father?"

Alex's head jumped up "What?" She quickly turned around in the stool.

"Aye that man over there, looks like the one in that picture anyway."

"That man is Lee Burley? Captain Lee Burley?"

"I don't know miss." he said in annoyance "I just said he looks like the one in your picture."

There was a man at the far end of the brothel seated at a round table with two other men and two women, drinking, laughing, and smoking. Among the three men Alex saw him seated between the two women. It did look like him, his beard was shaven with only his salt and pepper mustache, he had the piercings in his ears, and he was balding at the top of his head. It had to be him, it had to be.

"Are you going to step away from my countertop?"

Alex snatched the paper from the counter and stood up. She started slowly walking towards Lee's table. Suddenly her tongue felt thick and swollen, her palms were sweating, and her chest was tight. This was it she was about to meet her father and all the things that she planned on saying had suddenly left her mind. All fear and and excitement had rolled into one and it grew stronger with every step she took. And then Lee looked up when he saw her coming, so did the others. He looked confused.

Alex stopped and looked at all five of them, her eyes finally rested on Lee. She was so overwhelmed with joy that she couldn't even find the words to speak. There he was, the moment she had been waiting for her entire life, Lee sitting right in front of her and Alex couldn't think of a single word to say.

"Are you lost girl?" One of the men asked.

"No—I…um"

One of the women spoke up "Maybe she's one of the barmaids."

"Well good we could use more rum." Lee said.

"Are you Lee Burley?"

Lee sat up and looked at her skeptically. He had a gravelly voice that slurred a little from drunkenness ."Who the bloody hell wants to know?"

"You're Captain Lee Burley? Captain of the Death Maiden?" Alex asked meekly

"Ah, The Death Maiden, that was a great ship, a great fucking ship, we've been through a lot, it's a shame what happened to it."

"It was a great fucking ship."

"Oh shut up, Elsa."

"I'm—I'm Alexandria—Alex."

Lee leaned back in his chair and wrapped his arms around both women "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Why don't you bugger off girl find someone else to bother with your stupid questions." said one of the men."

"I'm your daughter." Alex said with as much confidence as she could muster.

Everyone at the table froze and became silent. Lee squinted his eyes at her and tilted his head to one side as if he were trying to see her better. "Oh shit. C'mon have a seat, have a beer."

Alex hesitated a moment and sat herself down on the other side of the table in front of her father in between the two older looking men smoking their pipes. The woman called Elsa was leaning against Lee and hugging his arm while he continued to smoke his pipe and drink more of his beer.

"Elsa, Victoria, this is uh—uh—what you say your name was again love?"

"Alex."

"Alex. Apparently she's my kid."

"We heard the girl the first time, Lee." Victoria groaned.

"You fucker," one of the men guffawed "Didn't know you had one of those."

"Me neither mate." Lee chuckled. "This is a surprise. Why didn't you just fucking say so?"

"So who's the poor unfortunate bitch you squirted in?"

Alex's head jerked in the man's direction ready to lay in on the man for disrespecting her mother but Lee started before Alex could say anything. "Hey now watch your mouth James that's my kid's mother you're talking about mate."

James flicked his hand at Lee "Eh fuck you, they're all the same." Both Victoria and Elsa snorted and giggled.

Lee looked at Alex "What's your mother's name by the way? Was it Patricia? Holly? Erika? It's Erika isn't? I remember her. Beautiful woman, her twat was so wet and tight a man could stay in it for days, it had to be her. It's Erika right?"

"Diane. Her name is Diane" Alex said sadly but yet still trying to hold on to hope.

"Diane. Not sure if I remember a Diane. But I have a kid, I can't believe this mates I have a kid, you're my fucking kid. I'm so happy to see you."

Alex tried her best to keep her smile but she was near tears and her resolve was weakening "Me too. I've waited for this moment my entire life. I've been looking for you for a long time."

Lee continued talking like he hadn't even heard Alex speak. "I never would've recognized you in a million years."

"She looks like you." Elsa purred "She's got your eyes."

"I know." Lee said " And you've got a nice pair of tits too, seriously I could've accidentally fucked her right."

Alex flinched and shrunk back into her seat. She self consciously moved her arms to hide her chest.

Victoria gave a playful slap to Lee's arm and laughed "Lee, you can't say that!"

"What?"

Both ladies continued laughing "You said you could've accidentally fucked her."

"Did I say that?" Lee snorted in laughter but Alex did not find it the slightest bit funny or amusing.

"You really did mate." James laughed over is pipe.

"Oh fuck" Lee laughed "I'm sorry love, that's—that's bad. I didn't say that—I shouldn't have said that."

All Alex wanted to do was escape. Her eyes were starting to well up with tears. She wanted to get out of here and now without suffering further humiliation.

"I have to—I have to go. I need to go to the privy—or something."

"Need to go? You just got here. We were having some good old family bonding." said Lee.

James smiled showing his gold front teeth "Aye stay a little longer girl, your daddy here can't very well fuck you but uh…I reckon if you stay a while…" He ran his hairy hand down Alex's arm and Alex violently snatched it away before drawing it back and punching him square in his nose. She felt the bones break.

He cried out and held his nose as blood squirted from it "Bitch!" Lee, Elsa, and Victoria roared with laughter. "Definitely my daughter alright!"

Alex stormed away before they could say anything else. She ran as far away from the tavern as possible trying very unsuccessfully to keep from crying. She ran until she could no longer run anymore and started to wander the streets hugging herself from the rain and cold. It was nothing like Alex had dreamed and she had dreamt of this moment a thousand times. It was nothing like the reunion she had wanted. She had thought a reunion between a father and his daughter would've been more heartwarming. She expected tearful hugs, questions about her mother and how she was doing. But as it turned out Lee was not the man that she had envisioned. And now she honestly felt truly disgusted to share any blood with that man.

She didn't return to the inn where she stayed, instead she walked all the way back to the docks. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds opened up showing the orange and yellow sunset. Alex sat on some overturned barrels no longer crying, just angry now and disappointed, though her face still felt tight and swollen from her tears. She sat there for a long time, unsure of her next move. The only other alternative seemed to be to just return home with her tail tuck between her legs, she did miss her mother and she wished she was here.

Alex heard the sound of boots walking along the planks coming right towards her and she looked up into the dark brown eyes of a man with a thick mustache looking down at her.

"You alright there?"

"I'm fine. I just got a rock or something stuck in my eye."

"I see." The man took out his pipe and took a couple of puffs.

Alex began to open up feeling the need to release some of her anger "I just came to this town, I've been here for two days trying to find my father. Well actually I've been searching for over a year."

"So what's the matter, you didn't find him?"

"No, worse, I did."

"And he's nothing like you thought."

The man took it upon himself to sit right beside her without even asking if it was alright. He sat on another barrel that stood up right and was higher up from Alex. She removed the hat from her head and looked at it for a time all the while feeling the fabric as she reminisced "You know this was his. My mother gave it to me when I was little." Alex huffed out a breath and violently threw the hat sending it spiraling out into the sea.

"Hmm…sorry to hear that but you know what they say some people are just better in the abstract."

"Who says that?"

"I did."

"I'm sorry but who are you? If I'm going to be telling you all of this I should at least know your name."

"The name's Fahri I'm a pirate and quartermaster of the Jackal led by Captain Kubra Balik. And you might be?"

"Alexandria Vause, but I go by Alex."

Fahri handed his pipe over to Alex. "You want to take a couple of puffs of this, might help you relax."

"Not really fond of tobacco."

"It's not tobacco."

"What is it then?"

"Opium."

Alex made a face and declined the offer again. "I've always wanted a better life for myself and my mother and for the longest time I've always wondered where was Lee, the famous pirate Lee? Why was he never around to give us that better life? Well today it became obvious. Lee didn't give a damn about either of us he, didn't even know my mother's name."

"Well your father may not be who you thought but what if I told you that you can still give yourself the life you wanted. The life for you and your mother. Stop waiting for others to make your life better and do it for yourself."

"How?"

"You say your father is a pirate, which means the blood of a pirate flows in your veins. Maybe you ought to consider taking up the profession, who knows you might be good at it. It's an exciting life. And the rewards…" Fahri plucked a pouch from along side his belt and plopped it in her hand. "…can be great."

Alex poured the contents of the pouch in her hand and the gold spilled between her fingers. The weight was so heavy and she was mesmerized by the wealth.

"There's more where that came from, lots more, and the effort it takes to get it, isn't much."

Alex was still looking at the gold "Listen here little lady, the way I see it you have two options right now. You can stay here feeling sorry for yourself, go back home to your mother, or you can come with me and we can see about getting more of those gold pouches for you and you can go home to your mother a whole lot richer."

Alex's eyebrows bunched together "Go with you? Just like that? I don't even know you. Why the sudden desire to help a complete stranger?"

"I'm just a good guy trying to help someone and I see you as a woman who's down on her luck, someone who's looking for a chance to change the life that she's been given. A chance to make things better. Everyone deserves the opportunity to better their lives. And we just so happen to be in the market for some new recruits, we've lost a few good men. I'm out here scouting the area."

"And you think I'd be a good recruit?"

"I have a knack for spotting the hidden potential in people and I see something in you. You have passion, desire, motivation. The fact that you spent a year searching for this man tells me that you are determined and you will stop at nothing until you reach your goal. That might be very useful."

Alex looked at Fahri thoughtfully "Look kid it's up to you, but I got to keep moving. Good talk. Sorry about your father."

Fahri started to walk off and Alex bolted up yelling behind him "How do I know this is worth it? How do I know this is worth it and I'm not wasting my time?"

He turned around to face her and shrugged noncommittally"Fact is kid, you don't. But you might as well take a chance. Take the free fall. From where I'm standing by the looks of it what do you have to lose?"

Fahri stood there for a moment as if he were waiting for her to decide and soon enough Alex was following behind him. Fahri gave the tiniest smile when Alex stopped in front of him. "Alright then first order of business…" Fahri grabbed a handful of Alex's hair "We've got to do something about this."

"My hair? You mean cut it? Why?"

"You're a woman, women aren't allowed on the ship unless they're performing a special service if you know what I mean. Trust me it's for your own safety. Perhaps as time goes on and everyone gets used to you being around you can switch back to your old identity but for now it's best if you keep a low profile."

Alex grabbed her hair and looked at Fahri as she still pondered thoughtfully if this was in fact the way to go. She thought about Lee, her mother back home, and how it felt to have that gold in her hand. How rich she could be, how she could give her mother the life she desired for her, the life Lee failed to provide. It all seemed a very easy decision but little did Alex know that it would be a decision that would change her life forever.

"Let's do it then."

Fahri chuckled and extended his hand out for her to shake "Congratulations Ms. Vause as quartermaster of Captain Kubra Balik I hereby induct you into the crew of the Jackal. Welcome aboard."


	9. Chapter 9

 

To say that Alex was having great difficulty swallowing Fahri's news would not be enough to describe the terrible fear she felt deep within her chest. Constant worry had begun to infest her mind and body like a deadly disease that threatened to swallow her into a never ending black void. This new information certainly made things a hell of a lot more difficult and for the first time, as much as she didn't want to admit it, Alex wasn't completely sure of what to do. After their talk Alex went to find a secluded spot outside the tavern to collect her thoughts. She slammed her back up against the wall. She was going down that hole again, that terrible dark oblivion, tumbling into a downward spiral, her hands were trembling and she grabbed fist fulls of her hair at her scalp both out of frustration and to try to stop her hands from shaking.

"Fuck." She said in a low shuddering voice. Her lips were quivering and her eyes were heavy and burning.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" she screamed. Alex slid down the wall in a slump and put her head in her hands.

_If she's really that special to you place your feelings aside and send her away. Keep her with you and I promise you she will suffer, she will die, and you will be there to see it all._

Alex couldn't get a grip on reality, she couldn't stop thinking about what Fahri said. Something about his warning felt eerily prophetic. What if Piper's fate was truly in her hands? Should she send Piper away? Sending her away would mean the possibility of never seeing her again, never knowing if she was alright. Was she more at risk out there? Or was it better to keep her? She wanted Piper with her always but would it be selfish and more dangerous to let her stay? If it's like Fahri said and Kubra knows that Piper is with her and it would only be a matter of time before he found them, was Piper truly safe with her? Or maybe there was hope that he would never find them. It was a risk but was it a risk that Alex was prepared to take? At the moment the former choice to let her go seemed like the best decision but there was also another problem. Alex knew Piper and who Piper is now compared to who she was when they first met, she would never leave if she told her to, not after everything they've been through. Even if it was for her own safety Piper wouldn't do it.

Had Alex known there would be a death warrant out for Piper's head she never would've rescued her from that chapel. Piper would be married to Laurent and she would be safe behind the castle walls right now, had she known.

It was all so horrible. So close she was to having everything she wanted only to have it threatened to all be ripped away. Her life was so full of tragedy and disappointments. Maybe Piper was never meant to be hers, maybe she was never meant to be truly happy.

Alex angrily wiped the tears from her face. No, no she wouldn't think that way. It doesn't have to end, this would not end in tragedy. She deserved this happiness. She and Piper both deserved it. Damn it, they fought to be together and risked death to have it. They earned this. Alex may not know what to do now but she would think of something. She could find a way to fight this.

Using the palms of her hands Alex made sure to wipe her face of all her tears and waited until she stopped shaking. When she was sure that her mask of confidence was back on her face she stepped back inside to rejoin everyone. She was going to enjoy the rest of this evening with Piper and her crew as best she could. Kubra was not going to take this night from her.

When she returned to their table she didn't talk much, instead she drank, and she drank, and she drank. She drank a lot. She drank until she could drown out the horrible visions of Piper being hurt, until Fahri's warning disappeared into a dull blur inside her head. If Alex was showing any change in behavior no one seemed to notice. Nicky was far too drunk as was Piper. Piper, who was smiling, laughing, and snorting with the rest of them as she drank more rum and ale, flirting and being playful with Alex. She gave Alex sloppy wet kisses and Alex returned them. Alex allowed the rum to take over until she was back to having fun with the rest of them. It was as if her encounter with Fahri had never happened.

Their celebration carried well into the night until everyone grew tired and headed to their rooms. A drunk and giggling Piper wrapped her arm around an equally drunk Alex's waist hoisting her up the steps to their room for the night. They both stumbled inside and Piper kicked the door closed.

Alex and Piper both leaned up against opposite ends against the wall still laughing at each other and then the laughing quickly died down. Piper started to eye Alex hungrily and Alex's lips parted as she breathed through her mouth. She looked at Piper with hazy, drunken, lustful eyes. She noticed that Piper was starting to get this really free spirited look about her, the look of someone who has seen things and been through things, a look that made her seem more wild than her former self. She looked absolutely edible to Alex. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest. Suddenly Piper rushed Alex and grabbed her face to kiss her deeply, Alex grabbed at her wrists as Piper's fingers tangled into her hair. Alex kissed her back fiercely, moaning against her mouth and both their lips parted frequently letting out husky breaths. Fierce kisses became wild and hands ripped and pulled desperately at clothing. Buttons came loose and popped away. Piper wrestled Alex's shirt down to her waist leaving her topless and exposing her full breasts. Alex pulled Piper's shirt over her head revealing creamy white skin and quickly kissed the bruises that covered her chest and torso. She cupped Piper's breasts as Piper kissed her again, quickly and fiercely, dragging her lips over her cheek, down to the spot underneath her chin to tongue at her throat. Alex threw her head back in a moan. She was getting wet with the feel of Piper's velvet soft lips on her throat, and the gentle smooth pressure of her tongue. Alex wanted that tongue somewhere else, she hungered for it, so much she thought she would explode.

As if Piper could read her thoughts Piper backed Alex forcefully onto the bed. The force of the impact made Alex bounce on the mattress and Piper was already on top of her, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lips and sliding Alex's undergarments off of her legs with ease. Alex was impressed and deeply aroused by Piper's aggressiveness. Piper spread her legs apart and used her fingers to open her up. As Piper went down on her all Alex could see was Piper's full mane of blonde hair and her head gently bobbing up and down between her legs. Alex felt the wonderful sensation of her tongue vibrating against her folds aching and teasingly slow. Alex gasped Piper's name and let out a moan as her back arched. She stared up at the ceiling gripping at the sheets as her lungs took in deep breaths of air. Then Piper did something with her tongue that Alex had never felt before that made her cry out with such overwhelming pleasure that it made the back of her head dip back into the bed and she reached her hand down to grip the hair at Piper's scalp.

Piper looked up at Alex and crawled back up the length of her stomach. Alex rolled Piper over and pinned her down on her back by her wrists and pressed her forcefully onto the bed. Her wild black hair danced around Piper's face. She worked her way down her neck leaving a path of heavy wet kisses to the flatness of her sternum to the mounds of her breasts, the peak of her nipples, the slope of her belly. She removed her undergarments and both their naked bodies pressed firmly together. Sweat and tangles of hair mixed together. Alex moved over a little and allowed her hand to gently stroke the inside of Piper's thigh just before placing two fingers inside of her. Piper gasped and Alex kissed her bottom lip. She found a rhythm and a stroke that was to Piper's liking and the two of them passionately kissed as Alex continued to move. Piper brought up a hand to cup Alex cheek and let out another gasping moan. Both women opened their eyes and looked at each other with lazy smiles in just complete awe of each other until Piper pulled Alex back in for another kiss.

As Alex was enjoying the feeling of being inside Piper and the feel of her legs vibrating against her hand she was also starting to feel the effects of the beer and rum beginning to wear off. As she looked down at Piper's looks of sheer ecstasy and pleasure flickering visions of Piper being whipped, Piper being beaten, started to interrupt the pleasure and Alex was losing focus. The buried memory of her mother in a pool of blood resurfaced and in her mother's place she saw Piper. In the back of her mind she heard Fahri's voice like a distant echo repeating his horrific message of death over and over again. She remembered hearing the sound of Piper's screams once before and she envisioned hearing them again. The thoughts wouldn't go away. They kept playing in her head in a seemingly never ending cycle. At the same time she could feel Piper getting close to her peak. Alex forced herself to concentrate on Piper as Piper's moans grew louder and her muscles tightened. Alex increased her pressure. Piper gently clutched both hands at Alex's cheeks so that she might look at her and tangled her fingers into her hair. Their foreheads touched. Their hair had sweated out and clung to the sweat on their faces and bodies.

Tears were starting to burn the corners of Alex's eyes as she did her best to drown out the voices in her head and focus on Piper. She shut her eyes and buried her face into Piper's neck so she wouldn't see and ravished her with wet kisses on her neck and collar bone. Meanwhile Piper was going mad with the pleasure Alex was creating for her and she clutched her tightly.

Alex's imagination forged the thought of a noose around Piper's neck. She fought the visions as she continued to pleasure Piper until the muscles in her arm ached. And then Piper came. It was deliciously violent and deeply satisfying, Piper's wetness coating her fingers and their slick and sweaty bodies lay trembling together. Alex felt Piper's muscles becoming slack. Though Alex was trembling also, she knew only a portion of it had to do with orgasm. Alex quickly lifted herself up from the crook of Piper's neck rolled away from her, and wiped her hand on the sheets. Alex turned away from her and sat at the edge of the bed while Piper tried to catch her breath.

"I'm definitely putting that down as one of our best." Piper said.

Alex could hear the smile in her voice.

"I don't know if it was the rum or what but definitely, definitely, one our best." She giggled.

Alex didn't turn around. She quickly wiped away the stray tears and made the mistake of sniffling which of course alerted Piper.

Piper shot up and sat back on her elbows "Alex? Alex what's wrong?"

Alex felt the bed move as Piper crawled up behind her. "Alex? Al?"

"What?" Alex hadn't meant to snap at her. It made Piper jump and she paused to look at Alex for moment.

"Are you crying? I mean I know it was great and everything but I didn't think it would bring you to tears. Seriously though Alex what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"You're sitting here trying to hide your tears from me and you expect me to believe that it's nothing?"

Alex was silent. She looked at Piper with sad eyes, she took in the look of her wild and messy blonde hair, blue eyes, and the concern etched on her face. She was terribly in love with this woman, so much so that it hurt. Why was this happening?

Piper placed a hand on her back and gently ran her hand up and down the bumps of her spine. "Alex, you know if there's something wrong you can tell me, whatever it is." she said softly.

Alex sniffled again and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "…It's nothing. I—I'm just really tired now. I have a headache… and I was having a moment."

"Memories?" Piper asked.

Alex nodded.

"About Kubra?"

She nodded again. "I just—I just needed a second to ground myself."

Piper nodded slightly. She seemed to accept the answer. "Alex are you sure you're alright?"

Alex's voice cracked a little "I'm fine, everything's fine, everything's going to be fine."

"Going to be?"

Alex crawled into the bed before Piper could ask any further questions "I'm tired I just need to rest, sleep off the rum."

Alex looked back and playfully gestured Piper to come over to her. Piper still looked a little concerned as if she wasn't so sure if she wanted to drop the subject or press her further. So Alex put on the best smile that she could muster up and asked jokingly "Care for a little after sex cuddle?"

A smile grew on Piper's lips "Well, if you insist."

"I do."

Alex kept the smile on her face as Piper crawled back into bed with her. Piper fit herself back up against Alex's chest and her buttocks against her pelvis. Alex pulled her arm around Piper's waist and pulled her closer to her before idly stroking Piper's shoulder with her fingers. She moved Piper's hair away and left a lingering kiss right at the nape of her neck.

They lied there together in silence with Alex idly stroking Piper's shoulder until she heard the sound of Piper's breath evening out. She was asleep, which left Alex to cry alone in silence. Her thoughts were keeping her wide awake. Sleep just would not come for her, not until just a couple of hours before the light of dawn approached.


	10. Chapter 10

 

They awoke early the next morning when the blue tint of the approaching day covered the sky. Alex gently but firmly nudged Piper awake and had practically jumped from the bed to get dressed. Piper slowly lifted her head up, eyes still heavy and groggy with sleep and a whiny groan escaped her lips. Her hair was wild and in tangles from the fierce passion of the night before. Strands of hair stuck to her face and mouth. Once her vision cleared she saw that Alex was quickly putting on her clothes. She already had on her pants and shirt. Piper slowly sat up stretching the muscles of her arms and back, the blanket fell from her breasts and into her lap and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She watched in confusion at Alex's restless and hasty movements.

"I know the idea was to leave from here at first light but…" Piper yawned "But why are we rushing?"

Alex didn't answer her she just went for her boots and put them on.

"Alex?"

After she applied her boots she shook the tangles from her hair with her fingers.

Piper crawled across the bed "Alex?" she asked more insistently.

Alex still didn't answer. She was still so preoccupied with getting dressed. Did she even hear her?

"Did you get any sleep last night?"

No answer.

"Alex?!"

"What? What is it Piper?!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just trying to get dressed is that all right? And you should be too."

"Fine, I'll get dressed but you should know the left boot goes on the left foot." Piper said as she nodded at Alex's feet.

Alex looked down and saw that Piper was right and with a frustrated breath she angrily yanked the boot off.

"C'mon Pipes, you gotta get dressed. Hurry."

"That's just it what's the hurry? Why are we rushing out of here?"

"There's no rush. We just have a schedule to keep remember? Tylassa is only around for one year. Time is precious every second counts."

Piper still looked unsure "…Okay."

She came up from the bed picked up her shirt from the floor and started to put it on over her head. She looked down and noticed the couple buttons missing from the top but ignored them. Even as she was getting dressed Piper watched Alex's fidgety movements."Alex are you sure you're all right?"

Alex had had quite enough and gestured with her hands to emphasize her need for Piper to stop asking. "Piper. I'm fine. And I'll be even more fine if you stop asking me if I'm fine. I just want us all to get out of here. Now for the last time just get dressed okay? Can you do that please?"

Piper didn't ask again and quickly continued to dress herself. Once they were both fully clothed Alex knocked on Nicky's door and woke everyone else from their beds with orders to quickly load up the ship. With the way they were all moving Piper would've assumed that maybe they were running from something.

Just as the sun began to peep out from over the horizon the last of the supplies were loaded onto the ship the Widow's large sails opened up to catch the wind. The weather was good, there was a strong gale, and nice calm seas.

"Weigh anchor!" Alex shouted. Her orders were repeated for others to hear.

"To Tylassa!" One of the crew members shouted and a chorus of cheers erupted throughout the ship. Piper joined in with joyous energy and excitement and cheered right along with them. But when she looked up at Alex she noticed that she did not partake in their joy. Her eyes kept fleetingly wandering back towards the town of Holston.

Over the next three days despite what Alex had insisted, things certainly didn't feel very fine. Alex was antsy, she didn't talk as much, and she was drinking a lot more which seemed to add more fire to Alex's irritability. Piper noticed how her eyes would constantly follow her around the ship as if to make sure she was there. Even their nights together had become different. Not that Piper was complaining but Alex was a lot more insistent on the sex. There wasn't a lot of talking just Alex pawing at her trying desperately to get her out of her clothes. Alex had developed a sort of clinginess that wasn't there before, a need for that closeness and contact. The sex was wild and passionate and much like their mock sword fights sex almost felt like a competition. A competition of who could get who to come first and the most.

Though as good as it was Piper's worry increased. Things just felt strange. She wished Alex would talk to her but every time she pushed for answers Alex kept insisting that nothing was wrong which frustrated Piper to no end.

Late in the day, about a week into their voyage, Suzanne called out from above in the crows nest. "Patrol ship! Patrol ship off the port side!"

Alex looked up at the nest "What?!"

"Patrol ship! Imperial Flags!"

Alex let go of the helm and rushed to the side of the ship to have a look as did Piper and Nicky.

"Fuck, this is all I need right now." Alex grumbled under her breath irritably.

"Looks about ten leagues from where we are." Nicky said. "A couple hundred guns. She looks pretty strong."

"Do you think they can see us?" Piper asked.

Nicky looked back into the spy glass and then waved a dismissive hand "Not possible. We're well out of range there's no way. I don't think they've even noticed us. "

A loud thunderous sound of booming cannon fire broke through the silence of late day. Alex, Nicky, Piper and everyone else hit the deck hard.

Alex eyed Nicky "You were saying?!"

"My mistake." Nicky shrugged innocently.

She rolled her eyes, not in the mood to argue. "Open the sails, ready the cannons, prepare to fire if need be!"

Everyone ran to their posts. The patrol ship was turning and was sailing right towards them still firing and the Widow fired back with a vicious barrage of cannon fire. Piper ran up to a spot at one of the swivel guns and readied to fire once the enemy ship got close enough. When it was well within range Piper aimed the gun at what she recognized to be the ship's powdered kegs. She fired and the barrels exploded killing several of the men on board, bodies flew into the air and landed in the water. She fired again and killed a few more. Alex continued to yell her orders to keep firing and the enemy ship started to turn its broadside towards them aiming all of it's gun's at the Widow's bow. In response Alex turned the ship exposing the ship's hull to the attack and ordered everyone to prepare to open fire.

Nicky looked up in fear at Alex "Uh, Vause, what are you doing? Enemy ship is about to fire we'll suffer less damage if we allow it to hit the bow instead!"

"We can beat it before it has the chance! Ready to fire!"

"Vause!"

"I said ready to fire!"

"They're preparing to attack we're turning too slow!" Nicky shouted up at her.

"Load up the chain shots too!"

The Widow was almost in position to fire but the enemy ship had already begun it's attack. The guns fired hundreds of vicious explosive rounds at the Widow's broadside, heavy iron balls engulfed in flames ripping away at Alex's ship and her crew, heads were blown clear off their bodies, guts were ripped out. Piper abandoned the swivel and took cover from the assault. It was such a vicious attack on the ship that the impact from the enemy's heavy barrage hit their supply of their own powdered kegs. Their was a violent explosion at the ship's stern and it took out several more of ship's crew. Bloody dismembered bodies flew into the air in a cloud of dark grey smoke, fire, and wooden splinters.

Piper looked wide eyed at Alex who didn't even seemed fazed by the fact that a good chunk of the crew had been obliterated in that horrible explosion.

"Fire!" Alex yelled. "D'you all hear what I said? I said fire!"

It took several moments for the Widow to regroup. They found their chance when the patrol ship stop firing to reload their guns. "Open fire with everything we have, tear at their masts!"

The Widow returned it's attack and it didn't stop. It's broadside hit up against the enemy ship's and their cannons ripped through the enemy's hull like paper. There was a madness to all of this that filled Piper with fear and worry. Alex was someone Piper believed to have a good control on things, who thought things through, who could handle just about anything, but her actions as of now seemed more reckless and inhumane. Seeing Alex at the helm always made Piper's heart swell with great admiration at the power she exuded when she was there. But the Alex she was witnessing now was becoming unrecognizable.

The enemy patrol ship was finally destroyed, left in a stand still and completely immobilized. Parts of the ship was engulfed in flames and black smoke floated towards the sky from the burning canvases of their sails.

Alex abandoned the helm and drew her sword "Board the ship, salvage whatever supplies you can!"

The Black Widow's crew had grown thinner in it's numbers but still they fought and followed their captain's orders and swung aboard the enemy ship with guns and swords raised. Alex followed right along with them and so did Piper. The soldiers on the dead vessel opened fire with their muskets and pistols shooting at a few of Alex's crew and killing them mid swing before some of them could board. Those that did make it immediately began their attack. Alex swung aboard and sliced off a man's head and Piper came in right behind her. The Black Widow crew set to work of ridding the ship of it's remaining officers while others went to work to scavenge the ship for any useful supplies.

* * *

Nicky took some the crew down through the enemy ship's lower decks. It was dark with very little light coming through. The ship was taking on a lot of water that filled the cargo hold up to their knees and leaked from the wooden floor boards up above. They all moved with urgency and with her sword out Nicky sloshed through the water with Lorna and a few others tailing right behind her. Those in the back found stores of metal, usable cloth, wood and weapons.

"Collect whatever you can find and take it back up top." Nicky said to the others as she surveyed her surroundings. She stopped and clutched at the sharp pain she felt in her chest and with the sharp pains came the harsh raspy coughs. Nicky grabbed hold of a wooden beam and slowly started to lean up against it as the coughs brought up an arm and coughed hard into her elbow. When she pulled away she looked down and saw a heavy red stain on her white sleeve and she tasted blood on her lips. For a moment she froze but then quickly regained her composure when she saw Lorna coming up from behind her. "Hurry up what are you guys doing let's move!"

"Help!" Nicky was about to turn around and head back up the steps when she heard the call again and then several more, all begging for help.

"Help us don't leave us all down here to die! Please!"

"Wait a second." Nicky called back to the others. She doubled back and followed the sounds of the voices.

Nicky continued to slosh through the water further down into the ship. The deeper she went the louder the voices got and then she finally found them. The room was rapidly filling with water and there were frightened pirates trapped behind iron bars screaming and shouting for help. At first Nicky had half the mind to leave them all, to just take the necessary supplies and run back up top, but her conscious wouldn't allow her to.

"Fuck." She growled.

"C'mon and help me break these fucking locks!" She hollered back to the others. "C'mon let's go already!"

Nicky pulled out her gun and ordered the prisoners to get back away from the blast. She fired a shot at the locks and yanked them off the bars. "Now get out all of ya, move!"

She went to the next one and fired another shot. One by one Nicky went to each cell and freed them all.

"Ok you're all free. The party's up top, we've taken over. And you're all more than welcome to join us. Let's go!"

Nicky led the horde of pirates back through the maze of the lower decks and back up top where the fight was taking place.

* * *

Alex and Piper took their fighting stances, standing back to back against each other. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

"Piper remember to keep your guard up on your left, you're weaker on the left side." She said over her shoulder.

"I'll keep my guard up if you remember to not be so over confident, overconfidence makes you careless."

The soldiers all came rushing in at them. Piper and Alex broke apart and continued their fight. Alex yelled her battle cry, danced and twirled around, running the men through and cutting off heads. She severed limbs and sliced through guts. A soldier came at Alex wielding his sword with both hands over his head like a hammer ready to bring it down right on Alex. Alex quickly crossed her blades and blocked the attack just before kicking him in the chest.

Piper was able to hold her own disarming one soldier at a time, dodging, thrusting, and parrying her way through the groups of armed men. Piper dropped her sword and the soldier swung his sword again. Piper ducked and came up grabbing both of his shoulders. She kneed him hard in the groin, he doubled over, and she kneed him again in the chest, and then punched him hard across the face. The man fell over and Piper stopped to comfort her aching hand until she turned around and a soldier struck her in the face and grabbed her in tight a bear hug from behind.

"Filthy wench!" He growled against her ear as he threw her hard like a rag doll against the wooden rail. She hit her head and hissed at the pain, clutching her fingers over the spot where it hurt.

The man drew out his sword and cut the netting from the sail and it fell on top of her. Piper became caught and tangled within the net, her boots and arms intertwined within the holes. Piper let out an angry grunt with the effort of trying to fight and free herself, her sword to far out of reach.

The soldier went to work immediately stabbing at the net trying to get at Piper. Her only defense was to roll back and forth hoping that every time he tried to stab at her he would miss. But the more she moved the more she tangled herself within the confines of the rope.

Alex who had saw Piper's distress quickly took her attention away from the soldier she was fighting and ran quickly to Piper's aid but just as she was about to slice her sword through the man's back she was tackled from the side and slammed against the wall. Her anger spiked at these men that were blocking her path to Piper. She was losing focus. "Piper!" she yelled. One of the soldiers punched Alex in the face and she responded quickly with a two move combination and a sword thrust up through his chin. She tasted blood on her lip. Three men were right on top of her and she still saw Piper struggling to free herself from the rope trap. She was angry with herself that she couldn't get to her, angry that these men were in her way. With her anger taking hold her fighting became sloppy. Every swing of her sword became more violent and reckless. "Pipes!"

* * *

A knife came whistling through the air and struck the man that was attacking Piper right in the temple. Piper suddenly stop struggling and looked through the gaps of the net and saw the man fall down dead. Stepping over the soldier's dead body, was a young man, or at least he looked like a young man, she really couldn't see clearly enough while still caught in the trap. The stranger drew his knife from the soldier's skull and came to his knees over Piper. He started to use the knife to cut her free and untangle her from the rope.

Once free Piper looked into the frantic eyes of the stranger who saved her. She had never seen this person before and he wasn't part of their crew. As Piper got a better look at him she realized that he wasn't a he at all, he was a she, a very beautiful she even with her filthy appearance. She was short haired, gray eyed, high cheek bones, and full lips, slender, almost the same height as Piper and maybe the same age. She held out her hand and revealed an arm covered in tattoos and a branded "P" on her wrist. She was urging her to stand up. She spoke to snap Piper out of the trance of the stranger that had rescued her.

"You want to get up now instead of sitting around here waiting to die?" The woman asked in her island accent.

Piper extended her hand out and grabbed hold of the woman's hand to hoist her up.

* * *

Alex still continued her fight and saw everything that happened. Thankful she was that someone came to help Piper, confused by the stranger that did it, the short haired boy that she recognized immediately to be a woman. And in a way it kind of bothered her more than it should've. She stabbed one more soldier through the gut but then she was struck hard from behind and Alex fell flat on her stomach. A heavy boot pressed hard into her back and Alex cried out in pain. Two other soldiers repeatedly kicked at Alex. She heard Piper's voice calling her name and as she tried her best to look up from the ground she saw Piper sword in hand running towards her as well as the woman. The woman had two knives twirling expertly in her hands. She threw one knife and then the other. Both men that were kicking Alex fell dead and Piper took out the last one with a mighty swing across his face.

Piper helped Alex up on her feet. "Alex are you all right?" Alex looked over at the woman suspiciously "I'm fine. Who is this?" Piper looked at the woman, also wanting to know.

The woman reclaimed her knives "Stella. Stella Carlin. And while it would be delightful to hear you issue your thanks and gratitude and to learn your names as well we should probably finish with what we have going on here wouldn't you agree?"

Alex's face frowned up "Thanks and gratitude? I was doing just fine."

"Not from where I was standing you weren't."

Alex was about to say something else but Piper cut in "She's right Al, let's finish this first."

Piper, Alex, and Stella all came together to dispatch the remaining soldiers, Alex and Piper with their swords and Stella with her daggers. Stella was a really skilled fighter and gave the soldiers a hard time even with their larger weapons. They made their way all the way up to the helm of the ship and found the ship's captain. Just when he was about to run away Stella stopped him by throwing her dagger right through the captain's wrist. He yelled in pain and dropped his weapon.

"Wow, that was a good shot." Piper said sincerely impressed, "And from so far away."

Alex gave Piper a look.

"Well, it was."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the captain. She kicked him in the chest, he fell to the ground and Alex stabbed him in the stomach and yanked her sword free.

"Help me get him up." Alex said to Piper. They hoisted the captain up as he bled out from his wound. They brought him over to the rail looking over the main deck. Alex shouted down at everyone still engaged in battle.

"This fight is over! Everyone drop your weapons now!"

Everyone looked up. Battle cries and the clanging of steel slowly faded. " I said drop your weapons!"

Alex held her sword to the captain's throat and quickly dragged it across. The captain fell down dead to the floor. The soldiers that remained let their swords fall to the ground with a chorus of clanging steel as they impacted with the floor.

"This ship is now under my control!"

* * *

The remaining soldiers were brought to the ship's main deck and tied up and gagged. Nicky oversaw the loading of the salvaged supplies while Alex just paced around tapping her sword to her shoulder and looked into the malicious eyes of each individual soldier. Piper stood off to the side with a few of the Black Widow crew watching and waiting.

"I would like to thank you all for your cooperation. I assure you all of your goods will be put to good use."

One of the shipmates handed Alex the ship's flag with the emblem of Imperial Terra right on it's front. Alex threw the flag on one of the random burning embers that ate away at the ship. "My regards to Byll Chapman."

"That's everything. We're ready to go." Nicky reported.

"Good let's get out of here. We're done."

"Uh just a second Vause." Alex turned back around to look at Nicky. "So during the fight as we were searching the ship we found a few cells with several prisoners." Nicky looked over and gestured to the small group standing off to the side. In front of the group was the woman Alex remembered to be named Stella.

Alex looked at them for a moment and then looked back and Nicky "What's your point?"

Nicky eased into the question "My point is do you want us to do anything with them?"

Alex looked at all of them again. She looked at Piper, and then at her own crew. She didn't even take a moment to think it over. "Leave them."

"Wait, what?" Piper asked over hearing the conversation.

Alex's look was cold and unflinching "I didn't stutter Piper, I've made my orders very clear, leave them, we have what we need now we're leaving."

"Wait, just wait a minute, Alex we can't just leave them here. This ship is dead still in the water, how long before it sinks. We can't leave these people here to go down with this ship."

"Sure we can and we will."

"Alex this is inhumane. They've been starved and beaten by the looks of it. I think we should help them."

Alex scoffed "Help them how exactly?"

"Why don't we consider some alternatives?

"What alternatives?"

"They did help us in the fight and unfortunately we've lost a lot of the crew during the battle I'm thinking maybe—"

"No."

"Are you going to let me finish?" Piper asked irritably.

"I know what you're going to say and the answer is no, if you're going to suggest that we allow these people to fill in for our losses, no, fuck no, forget it, not happening."

"We should at least offer them the choice."

"No. Piper!"

"Seriously what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like such a bitch about this?!"

Alex flattened a hand to her chest and laughed sarcastically "Ho ho, I'm acting like a bitch? Because I don't want to invite total strangers on my ship?"

"All right, All right." Nicky said cutting between them "Look Vause in a way I have to side with Piper on this one. Believe me this has nothing to do with human decency —well maybe some of it does— but I'm thinking more so in terms of covering for our losses. You saw, Alex. We've suffered some heavy losses." Nicky refrained from mentioning that it was due to Alex's recklessness was the reason why they suffered.

"We could use the extra help with certain duties on the ship."

"Then we'll just have to double up on the duties, everyone will pull the extra weight."

"C'mon Vause you know that's not possible."

"Is it really you?"All three women looked over at Stella when she finally spoke up. "Are you—are you really Captain Alexandria Vause?"

Alex squinted her eyes at her. "Why?"

"I just heard so much about you, about your reputation. I'm a huge admirer." she said with a smile "And might I say what an honor it is to meet you. There aren't very many female pirates out there that captain their own ships. You're practically a legend. Even more so now that everyone knows you're a woman."

The look on Alex's face was distrustful she looked at Stella like a dog ready to pounce. Piper didn't even think she realized it but Alex's hand was fidgeting with the pommel of her gun.

Stella then looked over at Piper. "And if she's Vause than I guess that would mean that you must the one called Piper that everyone's talking about. The rebel princess that got away."

"Yes, that's—"

"Shut up Piper, don't say anything."

Alex slowly walked towards Stella and Stella didn't shy away. She just stood there confidently."I remember you, you're the one who saved Piper."

"And you if I recall." Stella said.

"Whatever. Why did you help Piper?"

Stella looked past Alex in Piper's direction "She looked like she needed some help and I didn't see you or anyone else around to help her. "

Piper could see Alex bristling. Suddenly she whipped out her gun and pointed it at Stella's face. The prisoners all took one step back away from her in shock.

"Alex!" Piper shouted.

"What the bloody hell?!" Stella jumped back with both hands up in defense.

"You heard so much about me huh? From who? Who told you about me? Who do you know, and where did you come from?!"

"Well, which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Don't get fucking cute with me. Answer the question."

"I don't know anyone, no one told me anything it's just things I've heard from local bars, people talk."

"Not a good enough answer."

"Not good enough? I saved your ass! And this warrants a gun in my face?"

"Alex, stop it you're acting insane!" Piper yelled from her left.

Nicky nodded "Vause, Piper's right put the gun down."

"I'm just trying to figure out who she is. Where'd you come from? Start talking and if I'm satisfied with your answer maybe I won't shoot you."

"Alex!" Piper said as she stepped out in front between the gun and Stella "Stop. What are you doing? Stella helped us. They all helped us."

Alex was not hearing any of it. "Piper get out of the way."

Piper wouldn't move. The gun in Alex's hand was trembling. Her jaw was clenched.

"Alex. Listen to me. Put the gun down."

Stella stood from behind Piper. She looked afraid and unsure of what was about to happen.

Alex slowly lowered the gun and rubbed her temples with her fingers "You know what I'm done. You and Nicky both can do whatever you fucking want."

"Everyone back aboard the ship we're leaving now!"

Alex stormed off back across the planks. That was the last straw and Piper finally had enough, she needed answers and now. "Alex we need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11

 

Piper stormed into the captain's quarters right behind Alex and shut the door.

"All right enough is enough, you need to tell me what's going on and right now." Piper demanded as she started pacing around the room. She was talking fast and using her hands a lot.

"What?" Alex asked as if she clearly didn't understand what she was talking about. She pulled out a book from her bookcase, cracked it open, and plopped herself down on the bed.

"Don't play games with me you know what! I mean everything what is going on, what's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. You're acting insane."

"Uh firstly you didn't even try to make that sound convincing. And secondly I'm acting insane? I know what I saw don't make me out to be some sort of crazy person here Al. I know you and you are not a cruel person. That display out there was cruel. What's going on with you? You've been acting strange ever since we left Holston. And even before Holston I feel like there are things that you are just not telling me. I feel like you're shutting me out."

"I have not been acting strange, there's nothing to tell, and I'm perfectly fine." Alex said in an even tone.

"Stop saying you're fine. I know you're not fine and you have been acting strange. And just because I haven't mentioned it doesn't mean that I haven't noticed. Pretending things are fine and denying things that are right in my face is my area of expertise not yours. It's an ancient Chapman family tradition that I'm not going to continue practicing."

"You say you haven't been acting strange? Well, let's observe that shall we?" Piper started to count on her fingers. "I don't think you've been completely honest about Tylassa. You say there's this great treasure that would make us all rich but I don't think that's what you really want. And Nicky knows too or at least knows something. A great treasure chamber could not possibly have you this worked up."

Alex let out a sigh through her nose and turned another page as Piper continued her rambling.

"You're not sleeping well, you're irritable all the time, you're drinking a lot. Your eyes follow me…constantly… like you're afraid I might disappear or something." Piper saw Alex flinch a little and though she didn't look at her Piper knew she struck a nerve. "You behaved recklessly during that battle and because of that people were killed, you pulled a gun on the woman that saved our lives. And…even the sex is different, not bad, just different. It's been amazing but it's just I don't know…"

Piper put a hand on her cheek as her eyes wandered the room thinking of a way to describe it. She slowed down to finally catch her breath. "I'm not going anywhere Al…I'm not leaving I'll never leave you again…I'm right here. And put down that stupid book I know you're not actually reading it."

Alex shut the book and removed her glasses. She looked away from her and bit her bottom lip. Piper moved to sit down beside her on the bed and her voice came almost in a low whisper. "Alex, I need you to talk to me. Whatever it is I can handle it." Piper intertwined her fingers with Alex's and Alex held her head down and looked at how well their hands fit so perfectly together.

Alex didn't look at her when she spoke "He's back." she said softly.

"Who is? Who's back?"

"Kubra."

"Kubra? You—you mean Kubra Balik? Captain Kubra Balik, the man you used to sail with, your old captain?"

"Unless you know anyone else that goes by that name."

Piper shook her head "Right. Kubra Balik. You said he's back, what do you mean he's back?"

"I mean he's back and he's looking for me."

"Why? How do you know?"

"In Holston I ran into an old friend, Fahri. Fahri came to warn me. Kubra wants revenge, he wants me back and he wants to punish me for stealing from him."

Piper swallowed "All right then um…we just…we just have to be more careful. We won't let him find us. What did you steal?"

"Just a book."

"Kubra's angry because you stole a book from him? A book—wait a minute. The book you were telling us all about, that little black pocket book I've seen you reading, The Mariner's Journal, the book that would lead us all to Tylassa. That's the book you stole isn't it? Where is it now?"

"I burned it months ago back when we were stranded on Tekoya." Alex said. "Everything about the book is now in here." she said pointing to her temple.

"Is Kubra's return what has you so upset? Is that what has been bothering you so much? Why you haven't been sleeping?"

Alex nodded "But there's more." she paused for a moment for what she was about to say next "There's no easy way to tell you this so I'm just going to tell you. Kubra isn't just looking for me he's determined to find you as well."

Piper's shoulders slumped."Wh-Why me?"

"To torture and kill you. He wants revenge against your father for what happened to the pirates of Litch. He has every pirate he knows out here trying to find us, he knows you're with me."

"Well that's unfortunate for him my father no longer cares. Talk about a waste of time." Piper said with a nervous laugh.

"I care. Piper don't make light of this. I'm serious. You don't know Kubra, you don't what he's like or what he's capable of."

"And you don't trust those captives we rescued because of this."

"Honestly Pipes, I'm not very trusting of anyone these days not even my own crew and I hate it. Everyone looks like a stranger to me. And even though I know my crew, I know their faces, I know their habits, I'm not sure if I really know them. How do I know they wouldn't betray me if they had the chance?"

"The crew is loyal to you Al. They'll follow you to the end of the world."

"But some loyalties only go so far. There are those who follow you and those who follow power. The second you lose that power you are nothing. These captives that you and Nicky insisted on allowing aboard my ship I don't know these people I don't know anything about them."

"Our numbers have dropped during the fight and Nicky is right we could use the extra help. And they did help us defeat those soldiers." Piper said making her point again.

"I don't care." Alex snapped " I don't know them, any one of these people could be working for Kubra."

"Are you sure? Because looking at all of them they don't seem that threatening. Stella saved us and she seems to be a great admirer of yours."

"I'm so flattered." Alex scoffed.

Alex looked tired, like she might have a headache and didn't want to discuss this anymore "I could be wrong okay, but what if I'm right? I know people and my instincts about people are hardly ever wrong."

"Did you ever think that maybe your judgement could be clouded because you're afraid? I'm not dismissing the fact that Kubra is out there hunting us but we can't assume that everyone is an enemy."

"Assuming that everyone is an enemy is how I survived as long as I have. Fear or not."

With her other hand Alex rubbed her eyes and turned a little on the bed until she was looking at Piper face to face still holding Piper's hand in hers "Listen to me…I'm a survivor…I survived a lot of things and I could survive Kubra again if I had to. It would be hard but I could. I know how. I could survive if anything happened to my ship or my crew. It would hurt me but eventually I would recover. I could survive."

"What I couldn't survive, what I couldn't recover from…is if anything ever happened to you, Piper. Especially if I could have done something about it. I'm not prepared to lose you. I don't know how to recover from that. I will not risk you. I will not take a chance on your life. If it had only been me I probably wouldn't be as scared but now because I have something precious to lose I'm terrified. And maybe that makes me seem like more of an unreasonable bitch but so be it. I've already lost my mother and that nearly destroyed me. I can't handle another loss like that. My heart couldn't take it."

Piper just looked at her and could only nod. She understood completely. Piper did not want to live in a world where Alex did not exist. To lose Alex would feel like losing everything. "You're not going to lose me. We'll think of something. We'll figure this out. What are our options?"

"Well I had already been advised to send you away."

"Out of the question."

Alex slapped her other hand to her thigh "Exactly what I'd thought you'd say."

"And who advised you to do this? Nicky?"

"Nicky doesn't know. Fahri suggested it would be the best thing to do."

"And you trust Fahri?"

"To some extent I do. He's done a lot for me in the past."

"I'm not leaving you Al. So you can just get that idea out of your head right now."

"You're not scared that Kubra wants to kill you? I don't want you to leave but leaving could be the best thing for you right now Piper."

"Oh I'm definitely terrified, make no mistake about that. But you know what? What's this compared to all the other stuff we've been through? It's just another day of someone or something wanting to kill us. Only this time it's a sadistic and ruthless seasoned pirate who just so happens to be your former captain. We battled sea monsters and cannibals for god sakes."

Alex scoffed and shook her head. She almost smiled. Piper clasped Alex's hand tightly and stared at her "We're a team now. It's not about what's best for me, it's what's best for both of us we deal with our problems together remember." Alex pressed her head against hers. "And if we're going to be a team, if we're going to be together, we have to stop keeping things from each other, we can't keep secrets, we have to trust in each other. Between Kubra and getting to Tylassa we have to be honest from now on. Let's get to Tylassa first and then we'll worry about how to deal with Kubra. We need you focused, I need you focused, so we can all get to this island in one piece."

After a long period of silence Alex spoke again. "You're right." Alex nodded. She seemed to relax a little more. "You're right. One thing at a time. It's going to be all right. I still don't trust these new recruits."

"I know but what's that saying? 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' If any of this goes to shit and these people turn out to not be who they say they are we'll just… I don't know… make them walk the plank."

Alex snorted and shook her head.

"What?" Piper giggled. Happy she was to see Alex crack an actual smile in what seemed like days.

"Walk the plank?" Alex said through her laughter.

"What? Is that not something pirates say?"

"It is it just sounds strange when you say it."

"Oh I'm sorry was that not piratey enough for you?" Piper joked "What if I added an 'argh!'"

"Wow, 'piratey and 'argh!' Just what sort of fairy tales has your nursemaid been reading to you as a child that made you even think to utter the word 'argh'? "

"Well, when I was little, in the books I read that talked about pirates the word 'argh!' was a common vernacular."

"You studied how to be a pirate?" Alex shook her head and laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"I did it mostly because of curiosity."

"You are something else." Alex said as she quickly pecked her on the cheek.

"Anyway Al, I know you don't trust them. But I'm asking you to trust me. Trust in me. I really don't think we have anything to worry about from these people."

Alex looked to the ceiling and huffed out a breath "Fine Pipes, I trust you. But the second these people do anything suspicious I'm marooning them on the first island I see."

"Fair enough. Now tell me, why are we really going to Tylassa what are we actually looking for."

"All right." Alex let go of Piper's hand readjusted herself on the bed. "It's true there's more on the island that holds more value than gold. The treasure chamber is more of a consolation prize."

"So what's the real prize?"

"According to what I've read, past the treasure chamber deep beneath the island is a giant dome made of rock and in it the book spoke about a giant whirlpool and the ultimate treasure, a jewel as small as the tip of your finger that is said to have special powers, the gift of immortality to whosoever possesses it called the Light of Tylassa."

"The reason we're going on this trip is for the promise of immortality?" Piper asked sarcastically.

Alex made a face at her "C'mon Pipes you really think I'm interested in immortality?"

"No, I don't. Keep going."

"The book spoke about it a lot, the Light of Tylassa, how it is worn upon the breast of the great stone idol that is in her image, the gift of immortality to whoever possesses it, but death to the island should it ever be taken. The book talked about it as if it were some sort of source of power for the island and the whirlpool or something."

"What about the whirlpool? What's that about?"

"I'm getting to that." Alex took a deep breath " The book refers to it as 'Verum de Inseperus' and can be translated as Whirlpool of the Spirits or The Pool of Souls. It's a bottomless whirlpool that is said to contain the soul of every human being that has ever passed on into the next life. It's a physical link between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead."

Piper had a disbelieving look on her face. "The realm of the dead?"

Alex sighed "Look I know it sounds mad but that's what the book said the Pool of Souls is a temporary doorway between life and death that appears once every fifty years, powered by the Light of Tylassa."

"And…what does it do?"

"Well, the simplest answer is, it has the power to bring back the dead. But not without a cost."

"This sounds too unbelievable, like a fantasy. How could something like this with that kind of power exist in the world? And among human beings?"

"I don't know. Anyway like I said bringing someone back is not without cost. It's a ritual that must be performed. You can only bring back one person for that year and you must also put a soul in it's place. Life for life."

"You mean…" Piper looked away thoughtfully "Sacrifice someone in order to bring someone back."

Alex sat in silence letting Piper figure it out for herself. She saw the familiar look in her eyes as the pieces were starting to come together."You want to use the Pool of Souls to bring your mother back from the dead."

Alex said nothing, her face said nothing. Though her eyes held a strong conviction for what she was committed to do and could not be swayed.

Piper spoke carefully as more of those pieces knitted together. "That's why you're so eager to find this place. You're going to try and bring her back."

"And who are you going to offer in her place?" she asked with rising suspicious inflection. "You very well can't sacrifice yourself that would defeat the purpose. And even if that were the plan I wouldn't let you." Suddenly, the answer struck her and she stood up and looked down at Alex.

"Nicky. That's why Nicky knows. God, you're going to sacrifice Nicky?"

"Nicky is dying." Alex said softly but plainly.

Piper froze and her eyes grew wide "What?"

"Her heart is slowly giving out and she doesn't want anyone to know but she's getting worse. She doesn't have a lot of time. She hasn't even told Lorna."

"What? So you just sacrifice her to some mythical whirlpool because well she's dying anyway. Alex?! If Nicky is that sick we should be trying to figure out a way to help her not sacrifice her to some mythical deity's magical whirlpool."

"We've tried for years Pipes. Theres no cure for whatever she has. Nicky has already made her peace with it. With the way it's progressing she'll be dead within the year. Ingalls gives her herbs to help get her through the day but even that hasn't been working as good as it used to."

"How can you just sit there and rationalize all of this? Talk about sacrificing your friend as if it doesn't bother you?"

"Who says it doesn't? We've cried about it we've had endless talks about it. Like I said Nicky's made her peace with it and doesn't want to talk about it anymore. She volunteered."

"And what if this doesn't work? What if the pool is just a myth? We would've traveled all this way to this island for nothing when we could actually be getting help for Nicky. There's got to be a healer out there that can help her."

"There isn't. And you saw the moon Piper, the sign in the sky, I've read the book, studied it. It has to be real, it has to work."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before, what your real intentions were?"

"I was going to tell you eventually when the time was right."

"When? When we got to the island? When Nicky fell dead? When it was too late for me to offer up any objections."

"I didn't tell you because honestly I was a little afraid of how you would see me. I was afraid you would view me as some sort of horrible person. Kind of like how you're looking at me now."

"I don't think you're a horrible person. But what you're talking about doing is horrible you're talking about sacrificing someone to get your mother back, and Nicky for that matter. Certain things about this don't sit well with me. For one you're talking about bringing back the dead. I feel like maybe we could be messing with something that we shouldn't be messing with. And I know how much you miss your mother and I know how much you want her back but this…"

"I want her back Piper. That's it. And now I have a chance. A window of opportunity if you will. Tell me the truth. If you had the chance to bring back someone you loved, anyone, wouldn't you take that chance? Your brother, Cal?….or me? I know I would do it for you."

Piper was silent for a time. The answer was obvious "I miss my brother and I would love to see his face again. And of course if it was you I would do the same. All I'm saying is we don't know anything about this place. If it doesn't work than you will have sacrificed Nicky for nothing. Or say it does work will Diane even be the same person that she was. Immortality, the living and the dead I feel like we're dealing something that is much bigger than the both of us, this could be dangerous. What if you misunderstood the book?"

"There's only one way to find out. If I am wrong than Nicky will just be dead but there is the chance that I could be right. Either way I rather take a chance at hope. I could have her back Piper, do you know how wonderful that sounds? There's hope that I can have her back. I don't want to go the rest of my life wondering if it could've been possible."

"It sounds horrible, I know. And believe me Nicky is my friend and I love her. But we've talked about this constantly, we've gone over this hundreds of times. We're committed to it, for us there's no backing out now. I know I can't force you to agree with what I'm saying but I would love it if I had your support in this."

Piper's eyes glazed over "I want you to have your mother back Al, I do. I'm just not sure I agree with the methods. I love you and I want to support you in what you're trying to achieve but I don't know if I can. A lot of this just feels wrong."

Piper looked at Alex and Alex looked at Piper. Neither of them said anything but Piper could easily see the flicker of disappointment on Alex's face.

"I'm going to go and help make sure the new shipmates are situated. I'll see you later tonight." And with that Piper walked out leaving Alex sitting alone in her cabin.


	12. Chapter 12

 

"Heave!" a man shouted down to the line of men behind him as they applied all their strength to pulling at the strained rope from over the ship's rail. The men pulled and pulled with deep heavy grunts, until their palms burned and the veins emerged from their biceps and the sweat beat down on their dirt covered faces. There was a scraping grating sound coming from beneath the ship with every tug the men gave at the rope.

"Heave you lazy sons of whores! Heave!" In unison the men grunted with the effort of pulling. While these men pulled the halyard rope the others stood by on the main deck waiting patiently and silently. There was Desmond, nick named Desi. He was tall, a fully bearded giant of a man and the crew's muscle, with hands so big they could crush a man's throat within their grip. Aydin was average height, handsome, curly dark hair, clean shaven, always caught with a toothpick in his mouth, and then there was Haluk, shirtless and lean with shoulder length stringy dark brown hair with a sash to cover his head, a full beard, and one large gold hoop earring on his right ear. They were considered to be Kubra's right hand, his most trusted of men. Everyone's eyes looked in the direction of the port side rail.

Coming through the crowd of men taking slow heavy steps came Captain Kubra Balik. His long black trench coat looked tight around his broad and muscular shoulders. He had a thick and coarse black goatee beard that was peppered with white and looked prickly to touch, a bald head that shined with sweat, his eyes were bulgy and as black as coals with thick bushy black eyebrows. He had a couple of tiny hooped gold earrings on one ear and a couple rings on both the index and ring finger of both hands. He scratched his beard and stopped and looked down over the rail with boredom while the men continued to pull at the rope. With each tug a drenched body of a man was hoisted more and more out of the water and then finally left suspended in the air with the man's feet just inches from the floor. His arms were stretched and tied above his head and a black hood covered his face. The man coughed, sputtered, and moaned in pain.

His clothes were ripped and torn and his body was covered with deep gashes. Some of the cuts had barnacles wedged deep within the wounds that seeped heavily with blood and dripped into red puddles onto the deck. Chunks of skin had been scraped off as well as some of the muscle on the man's chest. About three quarters of the man's skin had been flayed from his body, clothes and skin torn to ribbons.

When the man's head drifted limply to one side Kubra roughly lifted the man's head up and snatched the tattered remains of the black hood off from his blood soaked face. Kubra clamped down on the man's cheeks with his fingers like pincers and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I like to think that I am a pretty reasonable man." Kubra's voice came deep and lethal. "I don't ask for much. All that I ask is for the loyalty of my crew and for them to simply do as they are told. My instructions were quite simple: Find Vause and bring her to me." Kubra turned around and looked at the others. "Very simple yes?" Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. "And yet somehow you managed to fuck that up. Now how is that Fahri?"

Fahri just looked at Kubra with his one good bloodshot eye. He hung there whimpering. He couldn't answer Kubra even if he wanted to for the skin of his lips had been savagely torn away leaving his exposed gums.

"I give you a second chance to redeem yourself and this is how you repay me. I gave you mercy the first time you helped her and yet here we are again. There she was right within your grasp and the princess too no less and you let her go."

Kubra viciously reached for a piece of peeled flesh from Fahri's cheek and began to pull at it. Fahri screamed in pain. "Do you think me a fool?!" He continued to peel harshly at the skin and new blood sprung forth. Fahri continued to holler in agony. "Did you not think that I wouldn't find out?! I thought you knew better than that. You think I wouldn't have sent someone after you? I had to be certain Fahri. I had to be certain that you could be trusted."

He violently ripped the skin away and threw it onto the deck. In another quick motion he drew his sword and cut the rope making Fahri fall to the floor.

Kubra nodded over to Desmond who knew right away what he wanted. Hard as he could Desmond repeatedly kicked Fahri in his chest over and over again until he could feel the bones breaking beneath his feet. With every kick Kubra spoke over Fahri's agonizing cries of pain.

"You see Fahri," He said speaking matter of factly as he paced around his body "I have a problem. Between a captain and his crew all a captain has is trust, trust within his crew and the crew within their captain. And without trust, like in any relationship there is nothing. So tell me Fahri how are you to remain a useful asset on my ship if you can no longer be trusted?" Kubra held up a hand ordering Desmond to stop. From his belt he drew his pistol and cocked it back "You had one simple task and I knew if anyone could find Alex it would be you, I was right and yet you betrayed me. You brought this on yourself."

Kubra fired the gun right at Fahri's head. Blood and brains splattered the deck.

Kubra pulled a rag from his coat and dabbed at the sweat on his face. "Clean this up" Kubra said throwing the rag onto the body. Desmond lifted Fahri's broken body from the deck and tossed it overboard.

"It's a shame this had to happen. Fahri was one of my best, he's been with me a long time." Kubra mused as he walked into his captain's quarters with Haluk, Aydin, and Desmond following right behind him.

"So what do we do now?" Aydin asked as he chewed on his toothpick "We can't get to Tylassa without Alex and now that she knows we're looking for her she'll be on high alert."

Kubra sat down in his arm chair and scratched his beard. "As she should be. She's a smart woman but she's a fool if she thinks can outsmart me. I don't need to chase her. I've had patience for years, what's a little while longer. Soon, Alex will come to me. I'm confident in the abilities of the people that I sent to find her, far more reliable than Fahri was."

Desmond spoke up "With all due respect sir we're wasting time you yourself said we only have a year to find the island. If Vause is the map than we need to find her and quickly."

"And we will. There is still time my friends. Trust me, Alex. will. come. And when she does I'm going to teach her a very valuable lesson in loyalty and her new girlfriend, Piper, is going to help me teach it to her. She thought she escaped me before but she's going to be in for a rude awakening. Now that she has had her fun, it's time to bring our girl back home where she belongs."

Kubra flicked his hand "Now go all of you. Have the crew clean up that mess outside. I don't want it to stain."

Desmond left first followed by Haluk and Aydin leaving Kubra alone in the room.

Kubra drew his knife and looked at his reflection in the blade "Soon Alex. You can't run from me forever." And he jammed the knife into the table. It stuck tight.

 

_The Years Before_

 

In the pitch black of night their small row boat creeped slowly through the dark still waters towards a small island not far away from their ship. Only the light from the tall torches posted on the island's shores guided their way. There was a crowd of six other men standing patiently on the beach. With the help of the illumination of the torches Alex saw the shadow of another ship floating nearby, sails drawn up. Kubra knelt down in front of the boat, two men held the responsibility of rowing them all to shore, Aydin sat with his sword in his lap leaning against the tarp covered crates carefully sharpening his sword with a whetstone. Haluk sat lazily enjoying a bottle of beer, and Fahri and Alex sat meticulously loading their pistols with gun powder. The scraping sound of the whetstone against Haluk's blade was becoming annoying to her.

_ShhhhRIIINK! ShhhhhRIIINK!_

Alex's eyes looked up from her guns "Don't you think you've sharpened that enough already?"

Aydin stopped mid scrape and looked at Alex "There's no such thing as a blade that's too sharp. The sharper the better. I like the feel of it as it slides through the bellies of my enemies. It just slips right through." He made a show of gently running his index finger across the edge of the sword. He showed her the small cut he made and the blood he drew. "Just the way daddy likes it."

She looked away from Aydin and then over to Haluk and sighed before going back to loading her pistol "You've had enough. Put that away."

Haluk stopped drinking and little droplets of beer rested on his beard "Just trying to get myself in the mood. I always drink before a raid."

"This is not a raid. It's an exchange and we can't have you drunk during this whole function everyone needs to be at full form and focused. "

"And I will be…once I finish this beer." He chuckled.

Haluk went back to drinking and took three large gulps. Alex didn't speak she just drew her gun and fired it at the barrel of Haluk's beer bottle. The bottle exploded into shards, the sound of it cracked through the stillness of night. "The fuck Alex you shot my beer!"

Alex stared at him unapologetically "And you made me waste a bullet. Get your shit together we're almost there."

Haluk grumbled under his breath and threw away the spout of what was left of his bottle.

"You have something you wish to say?" Alex asked as she tapped the gun against her thigh.

Haluk's lips tightened and he clenched his teeth.

"Good." Alex made a point to look at all of them "We're not here for fun. We're here for business, no fuck ups. Everyone needs to be at their best. Look to the man on your right."

Everyone did as she asked as she continued to speak "That is your comrade, that man is responsible for your life. We must look out for one another. We work as a team and that team falls apart when one of us is too drunk to walk in a straight line." She said looking at Haluk who still looked like he had a sour taste in his mouth.

"Now load up we're almost there."

Kubra looked back from the bow of the row boat and looked at Alex with a smirk on his face before turning back.

The row boat finally slid onto the sandy shore of the beach. Everyone jumped out and two men pushed the boat the rest of the way up the beach so the waves wouldn't take it away.

Kubra walked up the beach to greet the man who stood out in front of the others. "Kubra. You finally made it."

He tightened the gloves on his wrists as he drew closer "Nathan." Kubra's captain's jacket billowed out behind him.

Both men clasped wrists "Hope the seas were kind. Wasn't sure if you would be able to find this place."

Nathan was lean with short slicked back black hair and a mustache. He had a webbed tattoo on his face.

"Spare me the small talk Nathan. Do you have what I want?"

Nathan grasped both hands to his belt "1000 gold as always right?"

Kubra's crew removed the tarp and unveiled the crates. They unloaded the boat. While two men stood by and protected the crates Alex, Fahri, Haluk, and Aydin flanked Kubra waiting to make a move in case things went awry. Nathan's crew watched Kubra's and Kubra's crew watched Nathan's. Alex remained attentive with her hand strumming at the pommel of her gun.

"Can I see it?" Nathan asked.

Kubra snapped his fingers and one of his men brought one of the small crates forward and opened it right in front of him. Inside were three rows of small black pouches. He took one out and drew the string of the pouch and smelled it. "Aye, that is indeed one hundred percent pure raw opium."

Kubra cleared his throat "Now do you want it or should I take my business else where. Time is essential."

Nathan looked at Kubra and hollered back towards his men "Bring the scale."

Alex's eyes focused in on the scale that Nathan's men brought out, a beam balance meant to measure weight.

They positioned the scale and one by one they placed one small crate on one of the disk platforms and a bag of gold on the other. The disk plates became uneven because the bag of gold weighed more than the small crate. Kubra seemed satisfied with the weight so they continued the process. Alex didn't watch the exchange she watched the men, she watched Nathan. Nathan had a very nervous way about him that was very peculiar. He was watching as they weighed the bags of gold and the crates one by one and was rubbing is hands as if he were washing them, he was licking his lips a lot, and he looked really sweaty. He was nervous. About what? Alex and Nathan's eyes connected and he looked like he had just been caught.

She looked at the scale as they placed another crate on the platform. Something was wrong. That's why he was nervous. It was rigged. The scale was rigged.

"Stop!" Alex stepped forward. Kubra turned back to her "Take the gold off the scale."she said.

"What?" Kubra asked.

"Just do it. Have him take opium crate and the bag of gold off the scale."

"Why?" Kubra asked suspiciously looking at Nathan.

"The scale is rigged. The weight is off." Alex said.

Kubra's head snapped up at Nathan.

Nathan let out a nervous laugh "What the fuck are you talking about it's all there, 1000 gold."

"The weight is off, Kubra. This man's full of shit."

"I'm full of shit? You lying bitch. The weight's not off it's all there. Kubra I've known you far longer than you've known this broad. You honestly think I would lie to you?"

Kubra folded his arms and spoke calmly. He looked at Nathan and his eyes seemed to bulge even more.

"No, no I don't. Because lying to me would be terribly stupid of you and if there's one thing I don't like it's a liar. I don't think you would lie to me Nathan." Kubra pinched the beard on his chin "In fact because I know you wouldn't I don't see the harm in simply doing as she asked."

Alex saw the adam's apple in Nathan's throat bob up and down as he swallowed. He was sweating so much now he could make a puddle.

"You're seriously going to believe her?!"

"Here's the situation…friend. if she's wrong and the weights all there than it is she who will be punished for interrupting this trade. However, if she's right then I'm afraid I'm just going to have to kill you. You and everyone standing here tonight."

Nathan's eyes shot a venomous glare at Alex as he knelt to remove both the bag and the crate. As he slowly knelt down Alex felt her hand slowly inching towards her gun. Suddenly instead of reaching for the gold Nathan pulled out both his guns and as soon as he was about to fire at Kubra , Alex drew hers first and fired it right at Nathan's shoulder. He fell down into the sand in pain. All the pirates had suddenly drawn their guns and swords and opened fired on each other. Alex and Fahri stood back to back firing at Nathan's men one by one. Aydin drew a knife that went flying through the air and hit a man straight in the center of his forehead. Haluk sliced a man's head clean off. When the dust and smoke from their guns have finally settled the only crew left standing was Kubra's.

Kubra stood among the bodies and placed his gun back in his belt. "Well, that was awfully short. It would seem that we're done here."

Alex saw a wounded Nathan trying to hoist himself up. With a bloody hand he raised his gun aiming it right at Kubra's back. Quickly Alex aimed her gun at him and shot Nathan in the head. Kubra turned around and saw what she had done and nodded his thanks to her. "Let's go."

When they arrived back on the Jackal Kubra gave the order to destroy Nathan's ship and instantly it was swarmed with cannon fire. The ship had become a blazing fiery inferno of red, orange, and yellow light that lit up the night sky. Alex watched as the flames ate away at the sails and the wooden beams that held them up collapse into the sea. She heard the symphony of men screaming as they jumped to save themselves. The sound slowly faded the further away they sailed until the burning blaze was nothing but a tiny beacon of red far out at sea.

* * *

Some time later the Jackal had stopped in a city called Silius and the ship was loaded with their usual beer, rum, and women that were taken along from local whore houses. Stocking the ship with basic supplies, more beer, rum, and tobacco was a normal thing. Women that were brought on board were just a way to ease the crew's frustrations and stress. By night fall they were back on the ship sailing north. On the main deck it looked like a very lively party. Almost every night on the Jackal was a party. Lots of laughing, drinking, and dangerous knife game. The women they brought aboard had stripped their dresses down to their waists and showed their breasts. Haluk and Aydin shared one of the whores and poured a bottle of beer down between her cleavage. The woman threw her head back and laughed as Haluk buried his face in her breasts and drank the beer running down her chest as Aydin poured more.

Alex didn't participate, she rarely did. Tonight especially she had no desire for any fun because she felt terribly homesick. She just sat alone on the steps, drank her rum, and watched everyone else. Out the corner of her eye she saw a woman standing out from the crowd in a corner away from everyone with short auburn hair. She was dressed like a whore but she didn't really act like one nor did she join in with the others. She was slender and very young in the face, her eyes moved from left to right as if she didn't want to be there. Alex could tell that the girl was frightened and nervous. It was always easy to tell the seasoned ones from the new ones, and this one was indeed very new and very young. She was like a small deer that had yet to be spotted by the wolves. But that would change soon.

Alex rolled her eyes and gave a loud sigh before getting up and walking over to her and right on schedule Haluk noticed the girl too and beat Alex there.

"And what's your name gorgeous?" Haluk asked as leaned up against the wall eyeing the girl up and down hungrily. Even when he asked he wasn't looking at her face.

"Go away Haluk." Alex said.

Haluk saw Alex standing right behind him and looked irritated by her interference "What do you want Vause can't you see I'm busy here?"

"Go. Away. This one is mine I'm taking her."

"How about this then, we both can share, you, me, and the girl. What do you say Vause huh? We can find out if you're actually a lesbian."

"Fuck off! Get out of here Haluk!"

Haluk scoffed "You're no fucking fun. Fine take the whore. Plenty more to choose from." He left them alone and Alex got a better look at her. She was young. Only the make up on her face and her outfit made her appear older. The girl was smaller than Alex, very mousy and fragile looking. Alex folded her arms across her chest.

"You're um…you're really pretty." The girl said softly "I've…I've never been with a woman before but if you give me a chance I'm sure I could be really good."

Alex didn't think this girl had been with anyone before.

"What's your name?"

"Roslyn. Madame Synclaire calls me Rosie."

"And how old are you Roslyn?"

"I'm—I'm however old you want me to be." she stammered.

"Let's cut the rehearsed horse shit alright? How old are you? Really?"

"Im 15."

Alex looked away and shook her head "That's what I thought."

"Listen go down to the lower decks to my cabin and stay there. It's the room at the tail end of the ship. Lock yourself in there. I'll knock three times so you'll know its me."

"Is there a certain way that you want me when you get there?"

"Just go." Alex snapped. Roslyn seemed to scamper away and Alex waited until she saw that she was away from everyone.

She stormed across the deck past the crew to the captain's quarters and knocked. The first time there was no answer so she knocked again and Kubra finally instructed her to come inside. He was at his desk smoking a pipe and studying a map. He didn't look up.

"What do you want?" He asked over his pipe.

Alex walked right up to his desk "I thought we agreed that we don't take women as slaves. All the women that are brought here must be willing participants and not here against their will."

"They all seem pretty willing to me. Trust me no woman isn't here because they don't want to be."

Kubra lost his smile when he saw the serious look on Alex's face "Relax Alex we still follow the rule in which you put in place, only the willing as you so asked of me."

"I just saw a young girl out there that was only 15 years old."

"Well, you never actually gave a restriction on age Vause."

Alex's eyes winced "I didn't think I would have to."

"She chose the profession. If she wasn't ready to be treated like a woman than she shouldn't dress like one."

"It doesn't matter. She's a child. Whether she dresses like a woman or not, it doesn't mean she's ready to do adult things" Alex said firmly.

"Be careful Alex," Kubra warned "This is me you're talking to now."

Alex shut her mouth and decided to have a seat in the chair in front of him. She was still irritated.

"Alright Alex, Alright I see that it bothers you so it won't happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you."

"Is that all you came in here for?"

She paused for a moment "No it isn't. I've been meaning to talk to you."

"So speak then." Kubra set down his pipe and sat back in his chair with his fingers laced across his middle and waited.

"It's been over year." Alex couldn't believe how timid she was being all of a sudden. This shouldn't be hard she has already asked him once before. "I want to see her, I miss her, I need to know how she's doing."

Kubra just looked at her and said nothing. "I want to go home."

"We had this talk before Alex this is your home now."

Her eyebrows scrunched together "She's my mother. She's my family. Not that you all haven't been great. But I need to see her. I'm all she has and she's all I have. I promise I won't stay long all I'm asking for is maybe a week. I've done so much for you Kubra. You said once that I am probably the most competent shipmate and quartermaster you've ever had."

"Indeed you are. And I owe you one for what you did. You're smart, smarter than these lot. You're good at what you do. You're a natural. I'm proud of you and what you have helped us accomplish. Which is why I would hate to lose you."

"This isn't permanent Kubra I just want to see my mother."

"I know and that's understandable but I must say it concerns me. It would seem that you still have certain ties to your old life."

"My old life? She's not my old life Diane is just as much a part of my life now as she was before all of this."

Kubra made a face that warned her that she was raising her voice and getting out of line again.

"I'm sorry." She said in a low voice.

"I'm just worried that you're not fully invested in this. And one of these days you are going to have to make a decision Alex. Sometimes in order to achieve greatness, in order to reach our fullest potential we have to let go of certain things as hard as it might be."

"I can still be the strong quartermaster you need me to be even with Diane. She's not holding me back."

"But she is. This is why men are often chosen to join a crew and why we prefer these men to be without families. To be rid of the emotional tether. Beware the man who is empty and alone for he has nothing to lose but everything to gain. It's impossible to put fear in a man who has no one he loves. I warn you Alex this is a hard life you live now and you make enemies. Enemies that no how to hurt. This life not only puts you at risk but those who are linked to you. Your actions affect the people you love, everything you do, everything you say. Make enemies with the wrong people and it won't be you who suffers it will be them. When you're alone no one can hurt you, no one has anything they can use against you. Just something to think about."

"My mother will be fine. I can protect her and I do my best to exclude her from what I do. You say people are much stronger when they have no one. With all due respect, I'm stronger because of her. She's what motivates me."

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend. I'm simply stating facts. All I'm saying is that it rarely works out."

After a beat of silence Kubra spoke "As reward I'll let you see your mother again. You can leave tomorrow but I want you back in a week's time."

Alex nodded and thanked Kubra again before scooting away from the chair and leaving the room.

Later on Alex went down below decks to her cabin and the door was locked. She tapped three times and heard Roslyn's foot steps. She opened the door and Alex brushed past her and walked over to her small wooden chair beside her bed. In the chair was an over turned book that Alex picked up before sitting down. Roslyn just sat awkwardly on Alex's bed with her fingers clasped together. She just sat there for the longest time watching Alex read.

"So umm…what are we going to do in here? What do you want?"

Alex's eyes looked up from her book and peered up from her glasses "We'll I plan on sitting here and enjoying my book if you don't mind. You're welcome to share my bed if you're tired. Or if you prefer there's a small stack of books beside the bed if you want to find something to read. Whatever you decide it's up to you."

"You're serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Roslyn looked around Alex's cramped cabin. "Do you have something more comfortable for me to sleep in?"

Alex pointed "There's a trunk over there you should be able to find something to wear. And theres a wash basin right next to it so you can get all that stuff off of your face. You'll probably look much better without it."

Roslyn washed her face and body and put on a night gown. Not once did Alex bother to look up. She was way more interested in her book. When she did look up she saw that Roslyn looked like the 15 year old girl that she said she was.

Alex gave her the tiniest little smile of approval. "Like I said, much better." And she returned to reading. Roslyn crawled beneath the sheets and lied awake in the bed.

"I'm leaving this ship tomorrow, heading back towards land." Alex said not looking at her. "I'm taking you with me but as soon as we hit the shore that's where I'm going to leave you. Where you go from there is up to you whether thats back to that whore house or anywhere else but the choice is yours."

Roslyn lay thinking for a moment and spoke softly "I have an aunt…she lives on a farm not far from Silius."

"Then I suggest that's where you go."

Roslyn made herself more comfortable on Alex's pillow. "Thank you Ms. Vause"

"Just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

After three hard knocks Diane came marching up to the door "Alright, alright for fuck sake I'm coming already." She swung it open and shrieked with joy when she saw the familiar beautiful green eyes and long dark hair. "Is that my Alex?!"

"Hey mom." Alex said with an excited grin.

"Well don't just stand there get your ass in here in hug me!" Diane rushed Alex and held her tightly in her arms and rubbed a hand against Alex's back. Alex buried her face into her neck and inhaled her scent. She felt warm and she smelled of home. No matter where Alex went nothing would shake the feeling of being back here with Diane.

Diane and Alex were almost mirror images of each other with slight differences here and there. Diane was a woman in her early fifties, slight incoming wrinkles around the eyes, long hair like her daughter's that was loosely pinned up with a few loose strands that brushed her neck, she was a little longer in the face than Alex and her voice was not as deep either.

They both moved to the simple wooden round table right next to a fireplace in the center of the house. It was a table Alex remembered being a lot bigger when she was younger. She remembered the brown bread and cabbage soup she ate on top of it. They ate a lot of cabbage soup and whenever there was a little more money there was cheese and poultry. She remembered the late nights she would spend waiting up for her to get home from work. She would sit at this table and read a book while her legs dangled from the chair. Sometimes she would fall asleep before Diane would get back.

"Oh it's so good to see you kid. It's been so long though what's it been? A year? almost two? What have you been doing?"

"I'm so sorry. I've just been really, really, busy."

"You're always busy. So busy you barely even fucking write to me anymore. Don't have any time for that either?"

"Again, I'm sorry."

Diane sighed "Don't worry about it, you're here now that's what's important right. Time doesn't matter."

"So tell me something new, what's been going on?"

"Oh you know lots of traveling."

"Been anywhere new? Any special girls?"

"Mom." Alex blushed.

"What?" she laughed "I'm curious. I want details it's been more than a year already."

"No, no one special. Just the usual sorts. And they're fun but I don't know I just haven't found one that's…different you know? It would be nice to have an emotional connection with someone that isn't just sex."

"Don't worry, it'll happen. Right when you least expect it to. Things tend to fall in your lap a lot easier and faster when you're not looking for them. Just promise me when you do find her you'll take her to meet me."

"Why?" Alex chuckled "To see if she meets your approval?"

Diane's face scrunched "Please Alex, any woman that you decide to bring home to meet me I'm sure doesn't need my approval. I didn't raise an idiot. You were never one to get close to just anyone so I'm sure whoever she might be she'll be special."

"So you're staying a little longer this time? You want your old bed?"

Alex nodded "I'll be in the city for about a week and then I have to go back."

"Wow, two days longer than last time. And your hair I see is back to it's old length."

"And I'm spotting some grey strands in yours." Alex said smiling.

"Still gorgeous though am I right?" Diane giggled.

"Of course. Always. Now I have to ask. When are you going to move out of this place? I've been sending you more than enough money."

"Meh." Diane said waving a hand "I'm not going anywhere."

"Why not? Don't you want to get out of this city? Have your own patch of land. You don't even have to work anymore. I don't want you to have to struggle anymore. I worry about you. I want you to be happy."

"And I am happy, Al. More happy than I've ever been and it's not just the money that you send home. Me working at that tavern is more of hobby for me now, gives me something to do. I eat well, I'm able to take care of the things around our home. My life is good, it's great. What really makes me happy is knowing that you're happy Alex."

"Stop it." Alex mumbled in embarrassment.

"No, it's true. The one thing a mother can ask for is her children's happiness. My life has been messy and I haven't always made the best decisions but having you was probably the one thing in my life that I feel like I've done right. From the moment you first opened your eyes I knew that I would do anything for you I would kill anyone that ever tried to hurt you. Had I been there the day you met your father I would've killed that bastard too."

Diane reached over the table and took Alex's hand and her voice was serious. "I'm very proud of you."

"I have a daughter who travels all over the world, who's making all this money, who's just living her life, and is happy while doing it. My life is just perfect now." She squeezed her daughter's hand for emphasis and her tone became more lighthearted. "So stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

Alex's face twisted up "Are we having one of those heartfelt mother-daughter moments right now?"

"I know, disgusting isn't?"

"Absolutely" and they both smiled and laughed.

"The bottom line is kid, I fucking love you. Just do what makes you happy, do that and I'm happy—you still better come and visit me—but just go on and live your life. Your mom is doing just fine."

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Alex asked.

"Oh, dammit I almost forgot." She jumped. "It's a good thing you came back when you did. Now you finally get to meet him."

"Meet who?"

Diane opened the door and in stepped a man holding a bouquet of flowers. He had blonde hair that measured down to his chin and he had a short stubble beard. He was ruggedly handsome and about the same age as Diane.

"It's good to see you" Diane said as he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"For you dear," He said holding out the flowers "I believe it was dahlias you said were your favorites yes?"

"Well aren't you a kiss ass." Diane joked before kissing him.

Diane looked at her daughter "Alex this is someone I'd like you to meet. This is Declan. Declan, this is my daughter, Alex."

Declan extended out his hand for her to shake. His arm was really hairy and beneath the hairs on his wrist Alex saw an old tattoo of a mermaid clutching onto an anchor . She took his hand and his grip was hard and firm.

"The looks in this family are quite exquisite. She looks just like you Diane." Alex cringed a little. This man was a kiss ass. Alex smiled but the smile was more for Diane's sake. Declan seemed nice and charming enough she guessed. A nice smile, maybe a little too nice. She felt a small sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw this man that made her a little wary of him but Alex imagined it was maybe just the worry of her mother having someone else in her life that wasn't her. Though Diane didn't worry about her own daughter's choices in relationships Alex did worry about her mom's, there was Lee after all.

Alex slowly reached out her hand and carefully shook his "Pleasure."

"No Ms. Vause, the pleasure is all mine."


	13. Chapter 13

 

With curious and nimble hands she wandered about the cabin exploring every trinket within the captain's quarters. She admired the rows of books on Alex's shelves pressed a finger to the binding and mumbled out loud to herself the title of each one. When she turned away from the shelves she folded her arms behind her back and strolled the room for anything else that might spark her interest, a candelabra, a compass, a small decorative dagger. She plucked the dagger from it's mount and played with it between her hands before making the mistake of poking her finger. "Ouch!" she yelped "Well that's pretty sharp."

She abandoned the knife and moved to Alex's bed and rubbed her hand over the made up furs and pillows. "Now that feels really nice. Fluffy."

Moving on to Alex's desk she leaned in and studied the various maps spread out sporadically on the table and tilted down her glasses to get a closer look at the hand written markings on them. Finally she sat down in Alex's thick leather arm chair and strummed her fingers on the arm rests. "Hmmmm." she said to herself "Not too bad."

Right then Alex came in and before she could shut the door behind her she stopped abruptly when she saw her sitting in her leather arm chair.

"What are you doing?!" Alex asked with an accusing tone.

The woman quickly stood up and eased her way towards Alex "Oh hi there, you must be uh Vause? Alex? That's what I heard your friend out there say your name was. What was her name again? Spout? Cylinder?"

"Piper." Alex said curtly.

"Oh right, that's it. I'm Lolly nice to meet ya." She extended her hand for Alex to shake.

"What are you doing?" Alex slammed the door and folded her arms across her chest.

Lolly withdrew her hand and looked around gesturing to the cabin "I was just admiring your quarters here, trying to get some ideas for how to decorate my new bunk."

"Put some pictures on the walls." Alex sassed.

"Great idea. Hey thanks for saving me by the way and offering us all a spot on your ship, those guards back there were not very nice."

"It wasn't my idea, you have Piper to thank for that."

"You got a lot of nice stuff in here. You like reading?"

"You want to get the fuck out of my cabin now?!" Alex snapped at her.

Lolly raised her hands in defeat "Fine, you don't got to be rude about it."

* * *

Outside Piper had taken it upon herself to help fix one of the ripped sails and found a spot on a step to sew up the holes. About 15 minutes into her work a looming shadow cast itself over the tarp blocking out the sun that beamed down on her. She looked up and at first all she did see was a dark shadow. The sun shining behind the figure that stood over her was making it hard to see who it was, until she heard the voice.

"You want some help with that?" The voice asked in a calm tone. Piper recognized the accent.

Piper brought up a hand to shield her eyes from the sun's glare "You know how to sew?" Piper asked.

The figure finally came down out of the sunlight revealing herself to be Stella. She sat down on the step beside Piper as if they were long time friends. Shoulders and knees were just a couple of inches away from touching. Stella proceeded to pick up a piece of the tarp and started in on one side.

"Eh not really but I'm a pretty fast learner. By the looks of it you don't really know too much about sewing either. It's a little sloppy don't you think?"

Piper went back to her work "I know enough, back home I spent a lot of my time doing little projects like these. My nanny would have me practicing things like needle point and sewing in my leisure." Piper scrunched her face at the memory. "I hated it and I was terrible at making designs but I at least learned how to sew a hole shut. So I guess I learned something."

"When you say back home, you mean back in Imperial Terra? Back when you were a princess?"

"Yes. Back when I was a princess. Which is starting to feel like a lifetime ago."

Stella punctured the needle into the tarp and began to sew "Listen, I've been meaning to thank you for your help back there and for persuading your captain to allow us to stay."

"Just returning the favor, you did save my life so it seemed fair." Piper said.

"So this makes us even then?" Stella looked over and smiled at her.

Piper smiled back "Now we're even."

Stella became quiet for a while before she treaded softly into her next question "So, you and Vause What's the story there?"

Piper scoffed "C'mon you know the story, everyone's heard the rumors."

"I have heard the rumors but it's always best to go to the source right? Separate the facts from the lies. There's a lot of talk about what happened in Imperial Terra how you conspired with Vause to revolt against Byll and his kingdom. People are saying that you threatened to kill your father and you held a sword to Prince Laurent's throat."

Piper stopped "What? My god what else have you heard?"

"Little stuff here and there. Something about you eating human flesh with cannibals…I'm going to assume by the look on your face that that isn't the truth."

Piper was taken aback. It made her think of all the rumors that she had heard about Alex before she had come to know her, a drinker of human blood, evil incarnate, a vicious and horrible woman who abducted women for her sick and twisted purposes.

"It's a terribly distorted truth." Piper said.

"What? The human flesh bit?"

"All of it. I didn't plot any revolt. That was the last thing I ever intended. Alex just asked me to come with her and I did. I never tried to hurt Laurent and I never threatened to kill my father. He threatened to kill me and he probably would have if I stayed. All I did was escape we were both fighting and running for our lives."

"Wait a minute I thought—everyone says that she kidnapped you."

"The first time."

"The first time?"

"It's a really long story."

"Am I making you angry? I'm sorry."

Piper quickly wiped her eye before an angry tear could fall. "It's not you. It's just the more I think about how my father was so willing to kill me over a choice I made…it just makes me want to scream sometimes."

"Maybe you should. Let it out. Unleash your rage."

"I guess. Now I've got a question. Where are you from? What's your story? I mean with your accent you're obviously not from the main lands. What are you doing all the way up here?"

"Well, I never knew my mother or my father. I was a foundling left abandoned at a church and I was held there until I was given to a foster family, and then another, and another, another. By the time I was 15 I had been in over 7 different foster homes. The last home I stayed in the husband was a blacksmith and he could make anything and he even taught me some things. He taught me a lot of things. His wife however was a real cunt. She would swear that her husband and I were engaged in some affair. Imagine her shock when she found out I liked girls. She caught me in her bed kissing this pretty little red haired girl that I had brought home. I timed it perfectly I wanted her to catch me. She was absolutely mortified."

Piper laughed just a little.

"But then after she found out, she called me a heathen, an evil spawn who needed to be saved by god. I was taken back to the church where they tied me to a wooden board and tried to exorcize the evil spirits that lived within me. I escaped and I've been on my own ever since."

"I'm so sorry. Do you ever think about your real mother and father. Do you miss them?"

"You can't miss someone you never knew. I feel like I've spent my whole life searching for family I developed a fascination for piracy. The thought of being a part of a group of people who lived and enjoyed life and did whatever the fuck they wanted. I heard about so many pirates and then finding out that Vause was a woman became even more inspiring. I'll admit though after our first encounter she's not the most welcoming person."

"There's a lot going on right now. You just happened to come around at a bad time."

"Must be pretty bad if she had to put a gun in my face."

Piper could hear the bitterness. "It'll get better trust me. Alex just doesn't warm up to people so easily."

"Alright, all done. Could you help me raise this?" Piper asked.

They both stood up and lowered the ropes to reattach the sail.

"So…how is your relationship with her, are you both really good friends, are you girlfriends?"

Piper's attention was focused on raising the tarp as she answered her question "She's my girlfriend. We're together."

"Oh."

"What's 'Oh'?" Piper asked

"Nothing it's just … it's not complicated at all? Not tricky?"

"Why would it be complicated?"

"Well, she's your captain and she's your girlfriend. It's got to be difficult trying to balance business with pleasure. She's your lover but she also gets to tell you what to do. Sounds like a recipe for trouble."

"Alex doesn't tell me what to do. Alex respects me and allows me to make my own decisions."

Stella raised an eyebrow and her lips poked out "Allows you?"

"You know what I mean. She would never force me to do anything that I wouldn't want to do. I chose to be with Alex I chose to follow her because I love and respect her."

"Hmmm…and how does she feel about the incident at Litch?"

And there it was, the question Piper had been anticipating. She had saw the brand on her wrist and she was wondering when she was going to bring that up. Piper held her head down and stopped raising the sail.

"So you know about that huh?"

"Everybody knows about that, and what you did. They call you the rebel princess and they're also calling you a traitor."

"Suppose I deserve that. Alex so far is the only one who has forgiven me. The only one who doesn't hate me."

"I don't hate you."

Piper scoffed "You don't even know me."

"Exactly. You can't hate someone you don't know. So far I think you're a pretty nice person, a good girl. Beautiful. I think I could like you."

Piper smiled a heartfelt smile "Thank you, it's nice to know that there's someone else around here that doesn't hate me or think I'm a horrible person."

* * *

Alex had been anxiously looking around for Piper. When she found her she saw her talking to the new girl that had rescued her earlier. The one called Stella. She saw them together hoisting up one of the ship's sails. They were talking and Piper looked to be actually interested and enjoying the conversation.

She felt her body tense up and her emotions were rising in her throat like bile. She was embarrassed that seeing them together bothered her a little but she quickly corrected herself. She would not be the jealous girlfriend, besides it was probably nothing….right?

Piper turned away from Stella when she saw Alex approaching. "Hey, what's the matter?" Piper asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what what's wrong?"

Alex looked over at Stella "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. We were all done here anyway." Stella said tying the rope back in place "Good talk Piper, see you around then."

Alex rolled her eyes at Stella before focusing her attention back on Piper.

"What's the matter?" Piper asked again.

Alex licked her lips and lowered her voice "I saw one of them in my cabin, going through my things."

"Who?"

She nodded her head in the direction of the woman she was referring to, Lolly. She was wandering around idly on the deck as if she were looking for something just before stopping and sparking up a conversation with Suzanne.

"Oh her. That's Lolly."

"I know, we've met. She was going through all of my things, sitting in my chair, going through my books, and whatever the fuck else she could get her hands on. I told you Piper if any of these—"

Piper gripped Alex's arms "Whoah Alex calm down you're talking too fast, slow down. Lolly is pretty harmless I've already dealt with her a few times. She's not exactly what you would call as someone who is all there. Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright a fucking lunatic was just in my room. And here I am telling you and I just feel like you're not taking this seriously. We're you not listening to anything I said? How Kubra is trying to find us, how he plans to kill you. You did hear that right?"

"I am taking this seriously Al, I'm just being honest when I say I don't think Lolly is a threat. All the new shipmates are adapting pretty well and no one appears to be an actual threat."

Alex closed her eyes and took her first finger and thumb to pinch the bridge of her nose. She then folded her arms and bit her bottom lip. "So what was that about with Bella. Or whatever her name is."

Piper immediately recognized her offensive tone. It reminded her of when Alex would purposely mispronounce Laurent's name. "Stella. She was just helping me to fix one of the sails."

"That's it? She didn't say anything?"

"We just talked about her home life, cleared up a couple rumors."

"Hmph."

"What's that noise?" Piper asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't have to worry about anything Alex."

Alex laughed and flicked a hand "I'm not worried, not at all. I'm fine."

"Alex?"

"I trust you, Pipes. I'm not worried."

"Captain!" someone called out.

Alex's head turned towards the sound of the voice "What?!"

"We're coming up towards the rocks!"

Alex marched up towards the bow and Piper followed behind her. Still a few leagues away lining up along the horizon was a tall jagged rock formation that stretched on for what seemed like miles. They had finally arrived at Razor's Rock the dividing line between them and the Colossal Sea.


	14. Chapter 14

 

"No sail!" Alex shouted upward.

"Wait a minute belay those last instructions give me half sail, Nicky face the port side of the ship towards the rocks I want to have a better look."

Nicky did as ordered and the ship's broadside faced the enormous rock formation. The rocks were jagged and sharp, rust colored, tall like towers making the Widow seem much smaller, and dense. Alex could not see a clear pathway to sail straight through not without the sharp rock edges impaling the Widow. One wrong turn could sink the ship.

Piper came up behind Alex, folded her arms, and scrunched her face thoughtfully as she looked at the large wall of rock "So what are you thinking?"

Alex's hands were on her hips as she looked at the obstacle before her "I'm thinking…how the fuck are we going to get through this? We can sail through but we would have to move slowly. And we don't know the width of it I can't see the other side so we don't know how long sailing through it will take."

"What if we sent a small group on a rowboat. We can send them in they find the clearest path and then report back to the ship."

"Not a bad idea but I'd rather we do it in a single trip. We'll stop here for today and then in the morning we'll sail through but we'll tread lightly. If we get an early start we'll have the whole day to get through it."

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Piper and Alex both turned around and saw Stella standing behind them looking at the rocks herself.

"I'm willing to bet that we've probably come in contact with one of the more denser parts of the rock formation."

"Really, you think so?" Alex said sarcastically. Piper gently nudged her arm as a signal for her to relax.

Stella ignored it "I'm saying what if the rocks get thinner in a different spot, might be a little easier to get through if we traveled further down. Maybe look for a weak spot somewhere else. There has to be one. Either look for a weaker, thinner spot to sail through or we can search for the tail end of this thing and travel around it."

The other gang of pirates all crowded around the deck to listen to the small debate.

Alex crossed her arms "And just how far down do you suggest we sail. These rocks stretch for miles if we travel around that might take days. We don't have days and we don't know if the rocks do get thinner down the line."

"All due respect it doesn't sound like it would matter if we sail straight through right here or if we spend a little more time sailing along the edge of these rocks looking for a thinner and safer way in. Like you said we don't know how long it would take to get through."

Alex spoke in a matter of fact tone "Sailing around these rocks will not only take longer but it could take us further out and away from our destination. We don't know how far down these rocks go."

Alex tossed the hair away from her face and Piper could tell Alex was getting impatient with her.

"We don't know how far in they go either. Why not just take the extra time to look?"

Alex spoke through her teeth "For the last time. We don't have the time. We don't know what lies further down from here. We're here now at this spot all we have to do is proceed slowly. I'd rather waste time sailing through than waste time on the uncertainty of looking for another way in."

Stella lifted her hands in defeat "Alright fine, don't mean to step on your toes Vause, just a suggestion is all. I clearly see how it is around here: what you say goes nothing is up for debate."

Piper shut her eyes and let out a breath knowing that was certainly not the right thing to say.

Alex made a face at Stella and pulled the glasses from her face "Listen, you're new so I'm going to make this plain for you to understand, and I'm not going to mince my words because that's just not my way. You're absolutely right what I say goes, while I do consider the thoughts and opinions of my crew even you, with your stupid dingo fucker of an accent…"

Stella squinted her eyes and cocked her head to one side at the insult.

"I'm the captain and I have the final say so I'd appreciate it if you didn't challenge me again by throwing out disrespectful antagonizing quips like what you just said."

"I apologize" there was a measure of impudence in Stella's voice " I didn't mean to come off as antagonizing." She looked around at the crew "I'm just the kind of person that feels that everyone should have a say without being made to feel like a fool for having an opinion. No need to lose your temper."

"I don't have a temper. Believe me you have yet to see me lose my temper."

"Are you sure you don't have one right now because you seem a bit riled up. How are you sleeping?"

"That's none of your fucking business." she snapped at her.

Piper immediately stepped in "Alex stop! Stella, shut up! Enough. Tomorrow we'll sail through it alright. now stop it." She gently stroked Alex's back to calm her down. Her body felt tense.

Alex's eyes glared at Stella before she decided to place the glasses back on her face "Drop anchor!" she shouted "We're done for the day."

* * *

 

Later that evening it was dinner time below decks and the crew flooded in towards their tables. Alex and Piper both came down together and sat at their table with Lorna and a couple others. The new girls found their own places amongst the crew. As Piper watched the others take their seats she focused her attention on Alex she saw the nervous look in her eyes as she watched everyone. She looked uncomfortable and distant and it made Piper feel sad inside. Later on she would do what she could to comfort Alex but for now she did the only thing she could think to do in the moment. She took Alex's hand and held it firmly in hers on top of the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze to remind her that everything was fine and she was here if she needed her. Though Alex didn't look at Piper and she still had that tense look in her eyes she still squeezed back in appreciation and continued to hold onto her. That at least told Piper that Alex was still there with her and it eased her worry, if only just a little.

Several tables away from them Valla and her minions watched. Valla's arms were folded tightly on the table and she used her first fingernail to scratch at the wood while she eyed Piper over at Alex's table.

"I swear I bloody hate that fucking bitch."

"You might want to keep it down." said Mina "Vause has sharp ears these days. You don't want her to hear you. Besides I'm really hungry tonight and I don't want to risk any sort of punishment because of your mouth again."

"Fuck her I'm so sick of this." Valla said in a harsh whisper. "Can't say anything foul about the captain's piece, I swear she must have diamonds in her twat or something."

"That's a horrible image actually. Diamonds in your twat just sounds painful." said Lollis.

Valla made a face at her "Shut the fuck up Lollis."

"Still, I can't stand her pretty highborn ass and here's our captain always jumping to that bitch's rescue. Always! Our lives put in jeopardy because of her."

Mina put a hand on Valla's wrist "Valla just let it go. Let's just stick to the plan. We get to Tylassa we get our share of the gold, we have Vause drop us off at the next harbor, we get the fuck off this ship and start our own. We can leave all these bitches behind and start anew. We just have to deal with this a little while longer. Focus on the prize."

"You're right, this treasure chamber better be as big as Vause says it is."

Stella suddenly came strolling by and calmly sat herself down at Valla's table. "Hope you all don't mind if I sit here, everywhere else is pretty crowded."

Valla, Lollis, and Mina all just looked and Stella with confused and sour expressions "Can we help you?" Valla asked.

"I'm just here to eat ladies. I saw a spot at your table figured I'd help myself. Hope you don't mind."

"What if I said we do mind, this is our table, we sit here. Everyone knows not to sit here."

"Well I'm sure it's certainly not because of intimidation. Judging by the scowls on your faces you're just not very good company and probably not very good conversationalists either."

"For a new fish you certainly got a lot of balls to be talking this way towards us."

"Believe me you have no idea how big my balls are." Stella said with confidence.

"And what's with your fucking accent, where are you from? The southern isles?"

"Born and raised. I was a foundling but I won't bore you with that story."

"We can appreciate that. You can leave now."

"I'm quite comfortable thanks. So uh… you lot have names?"

Valla turned her face up at her and looked to her girls "I'm Valla, this is Mina and Lollis."

"Pleasure. The name is Stella, Stella Carlin. So as I was walking by I couldn't help but over hear you talk about a treasure chamber and talks of gold. Is that where this ship is headed?"

Mina spoke up "Vause is leading us to the greatest treasure chamber known to man. The great island of Tylassa, that's supposed to have a treasure chamber so vast and enormous that we could fill the entire ship with gold and the chamber would still look untouched. At least that's what she says."

"Sounds like quite a prize, we've got quite the adventure ahead of us then."

"If we make it there. I'm starting to question our leadership." Valla said in a venomous tone.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Why you going to run back and tell the captain? Piss off."

"No, no of course not and I get the feeling the captain isn't to fond of me anyway so she and I don't really have a whole lot to talk about. I'm just making conversation. You seem pretty smart, everyone has a right to an opinion don't you agree? You should be able to voice your concerns."

Valla gave Stella the tiniest hint of a smirk. She shook her head and scoffed and looked over at Alex.

"I remember what it was like in the beginning when I became a part of this crew and back then I had a lot of respect for Vause. She was unlike any woman I had ever met before, a strong leader that rivaled any man. She exuded power. Spoke up for the poor and less fortunate, made us all feel powerful, made us feel as if the world was ours. And then…"

"Then what?"

"Then all of that changed the day she kidnapped Byll Chapman's daughter. Our first plan was to kidnap her for ransom, but then Vause decided otherwise and things have gone downhill ever since. She went and fell in love with that privileged bitch, Piper. And if you ask me her decision making has been compromised because of her. She's a dangerous influence. She's the reason we were all branded and Vause still lets her walk!"

"I suppose I can understand your disappointment about Vause I too admire her. I heard about her, became fascinated by her I had even hoped to meet her one day. She became like a heroine of mine. You can imagine my disappointment when she put a gun in my face."

"I remember, I saw."

"In fact ever since I've been here she's had nothing but harsh words for me. She didn't even bother to thank me for saving her life. But I suppose it may be as Piper says and I simply caught her on a bad day."

"Don't fool yourself, I get the feeling anyone who isn't Piper is going to have a bad day."

Stella's eyebrows furrowed together curiously "Vause loves her that much does she?"

"Like a sickness." said Mina.

"Well my question is if you're so unhappy with the way things are now why do you stay? Is it the promise of gold that keeps you three around?"

"It's the only thing keeping us around." said Lollis

"This is our last voyage after this we're abandoning this crew. We're commandeering our own ship and starting from scratch, sail the world all our own with a new crew."

"That'll be a little hard don't you think. Three women out in the world, starting over. Even with the coin you'll have. Vause's reputation took years to develop, her ship, The Black Widow has become legendary, all passerbys have to do is see the red spider on her sails and they will turn tail and run. That didn't happen over night. And I have to be honest I don't exactly take you as charming person with an alluring personality. Someone like you would need to rule with fear."

"Are you saying that I couldn't be as good a captain if not better than Vause."

"I'm saying no such thing, I'm simply saying it would be hard is all."

Stella shrugged innocently "Just a thought. Now let's enjoy tonight's meal shall we food's coming around."

Valla's eyes squinted at her as she considered her words. All three women exchanged looks with one another, they seemed to read one another's thoughts. None of them asked Stella to leave again.

* * *

 

As the plates of herring came around Piper paused before digging in and looked back up towards the steps.

"Hey, where's Nicky?"

Everyone around the table looked up and shrugged. Piper looked at Lorna "Lorna have you seen Nicky?"

"She said she wasn't feeling very good, she looked pale, said she wanted to go to bed early this evening." Lorna said sadly.

Piper immediately looked at Alex who had that sad knowing look on her face that told Piper it was pretty bad.

"She's not hungry?" Piper asked.

"She didn't say anything about eating." Lorna said "She's been vomiting. I don't know if she can keep anything down. You think maybe she's seasick?"

Piper looked at Lorna. She saw how worried she looked and she felt horrible knowing the actual truth of it.

"Yes. Maybe she's seasick. I'm going to go and check on her."

* * *

 

With each step Piper took, the floorboards creaked beneath her feet as she walked towards the bunks with a plate of tonight's supper in her hand.

"Nicky!" Piper called out.

"Nicky?!"

Piper heard a loud irritated groan "Who is it? What the hell do you want? You know what never mind I don't care."

"Nicky? It's me Piper. I brought dinner. Red made herring. I thought you might want some."

Piper didn't hear an answer so she took it as permission to keep going. Piper reached the door to Nicky's bunk. It was cracked open with the glow of candle light coming from inside. She slowly pushed the door open and saw the lump of Nicky's body huddled underneath blankets and facing away from her. Beside her bed there was a rusted steel bucket. The inside of it was stained dark red. Piper recognized the smell.

"Nicky?" She said softly as she placed the plate on the worn wooden counter top beside the bed.

"What do you want?" Nicky asked in a low groan.

"I just came to see you. See how you were doing. I also brought you dinner."

"You wasted your time. I don't want it. What'd you say it was? Herring? I hate Red's herring. Don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry I won't. Lesson learned." Piper almost laughed as she nodded. She took a seat on the stool by the bed.

Nicky drew back her covers and sat up. She turned over to look at Piper. Her skin looked clammy with gray circles around her eyes.

She let out a few harsh wet coughs and reflexively drew up her hand. Speckles of blood covered her palm. Piper saw this as Nicky motioned quickly for her to hand her the bucket.

"You look awful." Piper said.

"'Awful' doesn't begin to cover it." Nicky said. "I'm coughing so hard it's a miracle I still have all my guts."

"Alex told me everything… about her plan…what you agreed to do. How could you just give up like that?"

"Was bringing me food just a ruse for you to come down and lecture me. Save it I don't want a lecture. At this point I just…I just want to live out my final days in peace. And it seems like I don't have a whole lot of 'em left. At the rate it's going I might not even make it to Tylassa."

"How long have you been coughing up blood?"

"Not long. This is something new. I've been hacking away at my insides. And I can feel my body wasting away."

"But why give up Nicky? Maybe we can still help you."

"I thought you said Alex told you everything. We have. The only thing that can help me now is some divine fucking miracle. And anyway I'm done trying."

"So fuck it then huh?"

"Something like that. I don't want help anymore. Nothing works. I'm done. You really got to learn to let things go Piper. You can't control everything."

"Why did you even agree to do this?"

"Just wanted to do something nice for Vause I guess. One final good samaritan act. Alex is my friend why should she waste her time trying to find someone to kill and toss into the pool when I'm almost out the door."

Nicky coughed again "Oh fucking shit." she groaned.

Piper's face became sad and she grew silent as she thought "You remember when I first met you?" Piper asked lightheartedly.

Nicky scoffed " Aye, I remember. I remember a little blonde woman who was so scared she pissed herself when she saw us. You were a pain in the ass to get out of that castle. You were a little feisty and I liked that about you but you were also just a real pain in the ass in general, you complained a lot, you screamed a lot too. Ehhh to be honest I wasn't exactly sure what it was that Vause ever saw in you. I thought you would be trouble, I warned Vause that you would be trouble…and I was right. "

Piper rolled her eyes and had a look on her face that said she couldn't argue.

"But you got better. You're not that bad. And for what it's worth, I've forgiven you for that whole Litch thing."

"You have?"

"I got a short life span Piper. I could be dead tomorrow or in a week. I'm not holding grudges."

"Thank you Nicky."

"I am sort of glad you came down here though. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Something important, just couldn't decide when. But I guess now is as better a time as any."

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Peep outside make sure it's all clear then shut the door. I don't want anyone to hear this. You never know who might be listening. Walls have ears."

Piper did as she asked and pushed the door closed until it clicked shut. She sat back down on the stool.

"What I'm about to say now stays right here in this room you got that. You tell no one. Tell Alex if you feel it necessary but no one else do you hear me. This conversation stays here."

"God, Nicky what is it?"

Nicky took in a deep breath and let it out " A part of me thinks I'm a fool for doing this but in some strange way I think it's the right decision."

Piper sat silently waiting.

"You and Alex are together now. And since you're together you're going to have to do more Piper."

"What do you mean do more?"

" I mean you're going to have to be more than just her girlfriend, you have to be her partner, her friend. You have to be stronger, tougher, and smarter. Your old life is officially over, out here is no place for a princess. Step out into the real world and get out of the one that's inside your pretty blonde head. This is a new game you're playing now, different rules. People out here won't show you mercy simply because you're a woman."

"So I'm learning, but what does this have to do with Alex and why are we whispering?"

"Alex needs someone she can depend on, someone who's going to have her back no matter what, someone who will tell her what she needs to hear and not what she wants to hear."

"You don't have to worry about that Nicky."

"Listen to me. You can't be the Piper you were when you first got here, timid and unsure."

"I feel like you're leading up to something will you just say it already."

"Fine. I don't have much time left. Like I said I could be dead any day now but I will try to hold on for Alex's sake until we get to Tylassa. But should anything happen to me before then…"

"Wait a minute…"

"Piper…"

"No."

"I want you…"

"No, Nicky."

"To take my place as quartermaster."

Piper jumped up from her stool "Are you out of your mind?"

"No I am completely sane. And lower your god damn voice."

"No Nicky, no. I can't be quartermaster. Everybody hates me, are you trying to get me killed?"

"It sounded crazy to me too but the more I thought about it the more it made sense. Normally the position of quartermaster is decided by vote, with the captain having the final say."

"Well there you have it. I can't just be quartermaster."

"You can if you assert yourself."

"Nicky quartermaster is second in command to the captain. If I'm quartermaster that means I would be in charge of overseeing the crew. How do you think everyone is going to react to this? A lot of these women still don't like me, Valla for example would rather see me dead. Imagine her face when she finds out I've been appointed quartermaster. Why can't we just do the vote?"

"Fuck Valla, fuck a vote, sometimes Piper you have to say fuck the rules. Trust me you being quartermaster after I'm gone will be for the best. I'm choosing you because I know you'll have Alex's best interest, you love Alex, you care about Alex, and it's not horseshit it's real. And because it's real I know you'll do whatever it takes to make sure Alex is okay."

"I see how fucking crazy Vause gets when you're a concern. I see how fucking reckless and crazy you get when she's a concern. Basically both of you are just fucking insane for each other. But I guess love does that I suppose. You being quartermaster is probably the best thing because you won't be in it for selfish reasons. You'll have Alex's best interest."

"My point is Piper, you have to really step up now. Truthfully it's because I'm worried about Alex. I got a bad feeling."

"I know, I'm worried about Alex too. Ever since she found out that Kubra was hunting us she hasn't been the same. We talked about it but I'm still worried, she's scared…really scared. I've never seen Alex that scared before."

Nicky looked at Piper wide eyed "Hold on a second, Kubra, when did this happen?"

"Alex ran into one of her old shipmates back in Holston, Fahri, he says Kubra's back and he's hunting us, he intends to capture Alex…and kill me."

Nicky continued to stare at Piper "Wow, that's something that I was not expecting. Definitely explains the paranoia. We might be more fucked than I realized. There's only one person in the world Alex is truly afraid of and that's him. Fuck, guess this is a bad time to bring this up then."

"Bring what up? What's going on?"

"Nothing… yet anyway. We may have a problem. A lot of these women are loyal to Alex, they believe in her. But then you have some that only follow her power, if that power shifts they shift with it. If they see or sense any sort of weakness in her they will strike. And that's how mutiny's are born."

" I don't understand. You really think there would be a mutiny?"

"All it takes is one person and it will spread like a disease, one will turn to three, then five, then ten, next thing you know the whole god damn crew will turn. Alex will be all on her own the rebels will outweigh the loyalists and the rebels will kill anyone who won't turn to their side."

"You're talking about Valla. But you told me once that Valla was afraid of Alex."

"The key word in that sentence is "was" her little outburst back in Holston proved that her fear is slowly waning. She's testing her limits with Vause. Honestly Alex should've killed her back there…if only just to make an example out of her. She'll just keep testing her limits with Alex and if Alex doesn't start making good on her threats, others might follow suit. They might think her soft and weak. This is where you come in and why I'm asking you to take my place."

"Nicky I hear what you're saying I do…but I can't be quartermaster I don't know the first thing about being a quartermaster. I only just learned the different parts of the ship just about half a year ago."

"C'mon Quartermaster Chapman has a nice sound to it and so what you don't know the first thing about being a quartermaster, you think I did? I didn't know shit. It's all about how you carry yourself. If you believe you are, eventually the crew will too. Despite what you might be feeling show no fear."

"Nicky…"

"If you're not going to do it for me do it for Alex. There's a storm brewing on the horizon. I'm getting weaker everyday. Alex is going to need all the support she can get. You can't run away when things get hard."

"You don't have to worry about me supporting Alex. I'm going to be there for her. I'll never betray her again."

"I hope not."

"I won't."

Nicky looked at Piper in silence for a moment as if to consider the weight of her words. "Good." She turned herself in the bed so that her feet touched the floor and she looked Piper in the eyes.

"Give me your fucking hand."

Piper hesitated a moment but clasped Nicky's hand in hers.

"Promise me right here and now, that should anything happen to me between now and getting to Tylassa and after when I'm gone, should anything happen to Alex where she is unable to perform in her duties for whatever the reason, that you'll say fuck that and step up and assume the role of quartermaster, no matter what you're feeling, no matter your fucking fears, no matter what these other bitches have to say about it."

Piper's eyes glistened "Nicky…I can't"

"Yes you can. And you must. Alex needs you now more than ever. Promise me that you will do this. Promise me!"

Piper's answer was a long time coming "I promise."

"That you'll say 'fuck that', no matter how scared you are, 'fuck that'"

"Fuck that."

"And fucking say it like you mean it."

"I promise, Nicky."

"Alright then." She released her hold on Piper's hand "Now go away, I'm tired."

Piper stood up from the stool and started to walk out. Nicky crawled back under the blankets and turned her body away from the door. Just before Piper could close the door behind her Nicky called out to her again without looking at her.

"Hey, Piper." Piper stopped and looked back from he door.

"Thank you."

Piper didn't trust her voice instead she nodded and softly closed the door behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

 

Piper walked back with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her feet felt heavier, her muscles a little more tense. So much was happening and suddenly Piper felt very overwhelmed, she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. But for the sake of not worrying Alex further she rejoined her and everyone else for dinner with a brave face. She sat back down at their table and offered some comfort to Lorna that Nicky would be fine. Though she felt bad about lying to her Piper reasoned that she would not tell her since Nicky had chosen not to do so herself. Probably Nicky's way of protecting her. A fleeting thought had came to her and she wondered if it had been Alex that was dying, would she tell her? Would she want to know?

After dinner everyone retired to their bunks for the rest of the evening. Piper went back to the captain's quarters. She lied back in the bed and stared up at the wooden planked ceiling. For Piper being in the captain's quarters was starting to feel so normal to her like it was just as much her bunk as it was Alex's, the closest thing they would have to having a home together. After a long day of working on the upper deck with everyone else, coming into this cabin was like stepping into their own little house, their place of refuge. Whenever they were in this cabin together, whenever they were alone together, they were their truest selves. Right now this cabin seemed like the best place for them because out there was reality. Out there Kubra was hunting them, out there Nicky was dying.

She imagined a life with Alex on land, together in their own home, building a home, just living life and enjoying each other. It could be a run down shack, didn't really matter to Piper, so long as she had Alex. Perhaps when all this was over she could persuade Alex to have that life with her. They could try something a little easier.

Piper waited and waited for Alex to join her but she never came. She wanted to hold her tonight. She needed to feel Alex's presence. About an hour had gone by and still no Alex so she rose from bed and went back outside.

* * *

 

She saw Alex with her back turned towards her hunched over the ship's railing. She came up behind her and took her place beside her. Their shoulders were touching. Alex leaned her head in and rested it on Piper's.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Hi. You're not coming to bed?"

"I'm not tired. How was Nicky doing?" Alex asked.

"Not so good. It's pretty bad. She's getting worse."

They stood there for a moment in silence "Why does it feel like the whole world is crashing down on us?" Piper asked.

Alex didn't have an answer she just reached over and took Piper's hand in hers "It's going to be alright Pipes."

"Right. But at least we're here together. That's the important thing isn't it?"

Alex smiled sadly "Right. At least we're together."

"How are you doing?" Piper asked.

Alex sighed "I'm mentally exhausted, I have paranoia, flashbacks, I still can't sleep even if I wanted to. It's all horrible."

Piper squeezed her hand a little tighter for reassurance.

"Listen how about how about we have some fun tonight , let's take a break from all this gloom and doom."

Alex smiled "What do you have in mind?"

Piper stepped away and tossed her a weapon and Alex caught it and chuckled "A little sword play foreplay huh?" Alex joked.

"Absolutely, come on when was the last time we had a round? Let's take your mind off things."

"Ooh so anxious are we for me to put you on your back."

Piper giggled loving every bit of this and seeing Alex smile. A moment for them to just have some fun amidst all this chaos. "Don't be so sure, I might surprise you."

Alex made an amused face at her and nodded. Suddenly she quickly unsheathed her weapon and swung her sword at Piper but Piper surprisingly was already there ready to meet her. She not only blocked her swing but she returned the attack in two moves and before Alex knew it the tip of Piper's sword was inches away from her neck. She hadn't even seen it coming and had she not blocked it Piper would've won.

The both of them stood frozen in place. Alex looked at Piper in shock and Piper smiled at her. "Like I said tonight I might surprise you."

Alex grinned with excitement. The excitement of a possible real challenge from Piper "Well played, Pipes, well played."

Alex swung again Piper ducked under the blade. She swung once more and Piper effortlessly moved to the side and caught Alex's sword with hers.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

They danced back and forth across the deck until the both of them began to work up a sweat and took the fight to the large mast. With the mast between them suddenly a new game emerged that left them giggling and laughing. Both of them took turns trying to reach around the mast to get at the other until Alex made the bold move of running around it and took a swing right at Piper's back. Piper turned around just in time to get out of the way and started to run which provoked Alex into a chase.

Piper smiled back at her and saw Alex laughing behind her. She turned back around and their swords met again.

CLING! CLANG! CLING!

Piper leapt up onto the side of the ships rail and almost stumbled over the side

"You idiot get down from there!" Alex yelled up at her still not yielding her attack.

"I got it Alex don't worry"

CLING! CLING!

Alex swung at Piper's feet and Piper jumped. When she landed she almost lost her balance and Alex quickly grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her back down but they kept going not missing a beat.

"I told you."

CLANG!

"That's alright I knew you wouldn't let me fall."

CLANG! CLING!

"Give it up Piper you're getting tired, you're about to make a mistake"

"Not this time Al. Are you sure it's not you that's about to make a mistake?"

"Ho ho! I'm doing just fine over here."

Piper swung her sword and saw Alex stumble back a step. That's when she saw her opening. She swung right, then left, and before Alex had time to move out of the way for the third she was hit. But she didn't hit her. Piper had made a small tear in Alex's shirt, right over her abdomen.

Alex stopped and looked at the tear and looked at her "Seriously?"

Piper smiled and twirled her sword. "What can I say I'm playing to win."

"Is that so? Alright then" Alex smirked and came at her in an unforgiving attack but Piper didn't waver. Whatever Alex put out Piper gave it right back. And then Piper made a mistake and she felt Alex's sword graze past her shoulder. The fabric of her shirt was now torn all the way down to the elbow. Piper peeled back the torn fabric and examined it.

"What's this?"

"Returning the favor."

"Alex Vause you vile and vicious bitch." She said playfully.

Alex roared with laughter. Piper tore the rest of the sleeve off exposing her full bare arm.

"Shall we finish this?" she asked

"Ready for the climax?"

"Let's go." Piper moved in and their swords met again, and again, and again. One moment Alex was on the run, then Piper, then Alex, on and on their battle went. Piper thrusted her sword at Alex's belly and Alex turned out of the way. Piper was just about to swing at her again but she stopped when she saw Alex had the edge of her sword to her throat with a smug smile of victory. There they were a breath away from each other standing face to face trying to catch their breath. A slow smile spread across Alex's lips.

"You were good…very good. But once again by the looks of it I win again Pipes."

"Is that so?"

"Oh I know so. I'll be accepting your praises now."

"Well I suggest you check again, because from where I'm standing it would appear that I am the winner."

Alex squinted her eyes at her and laughed a little "What are you talking about?"

Piper's eyes signaled for Alex to look down between them. When she did she was shocked to find that Piper had stolen her knife and had the tip of the blade pointed right into her side. Alex was stunned, now it was Piper's turn to sport the cocky smile.

"What the fuck? When did you—"

"That last turn you did. You favor your right side more than your left so you weren't even aware when I took your knife from you."

They both withdrew their weapons "I've been practicing in between ship duties, mostly at night before bed."

"Obviously. No fair Pipes pulling a knife on me in the middle of a sword fight. I would not have expected such un-becoming behavior from you."

"My dear Alex, was it not you who once said that you should never assume that your opponent is always going to fight fair. The rules of swordplay are simple right? There are no rules."

"I guess that's one way to sum it up. My little Piper finally managed to best me in a sword fight."

Alex flattened a hand to her chest and pretended to cry "I'm so moved."

"Oh shut up." Piper pulled Alex in for a kiss. She slowly and seductively slid her hand just around the curve of Alex's waist line until she was standing right behind her and moved her towards the ship's rail, her chin rested on Alex's shoulder, her warm breath brushed up against her ear and her chest pressed firmly against her back. She felt Alex's body tremble with anticipation and Piper felt a sense of pride that she had this deep profound affect on Alex's body, how she was able to ignite it with the simplest of touches and she hadn't even made contact with her skin.

She whispered seductively into her ear "In celebration of your almost-victory."

Piper could hear the smile in Alex's voice "That's my line" she asked in a throaty voice.

"I know it is." Piper very slowly untucked Alex's shirt from her pants and slid both hands up under her shirt and began to caress her stomach, the bones of her ribs, her breasts whatever Piper could get her hands on. Piper's goal was to make Alex forget at least for now, to forget about the imminent danger that stalked them across the sea, to lift some of that paranoia, to relieve the stress of Nicky dying, the stress of continuing to be the strong leader that she needed to be, to remind Alex that she was still here with her and would be no matter what. Nicky was right Alex needed her, though she didn't really need Nicky to tell her that. Piper needed Alex too.

She had Alex pinned between herself and the railing. She slowly slid one of her hands down into Alex's pants and found her there, wet and ready. Piper heard a small gasp escape her lips and Alex tilted her head back the moment Piper opened her up and began to stroke her down there. Alex placed her hand over Piper's and firmly kept it there, occasionally running her hand back and forth on top of Piper's.

Alex's breath was becoming shallow. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken away by Piper's touch and the way her fingers curled inside of her, a delicious tickle. She felt it from her finger tips all the way down to her toes. Alex was good with her mouth, she loved watching Piper come whenever she was between her legs, how delicious she tasted, how her body would seem to violently erupt when she did. But Piper had definitely become very good with her hands. She felt proud that Piper had finally been able to best her in sword fighting which to her still felt like a win on her end. And Alex had taught her everything she knew when it came to pleasure. During their first time together Piper had fumbled at first and it had been adorable and amusing to watch that confused but determined look on her face but without making Piper feel embarrassed about it she instead smiled coached her through it and eventually Piper had found her rhythm and she had been amazing. She had been right, Piper could only get better and she really did get better.

Piper had been a very good student not just with a sword but with the flesh, so much so that Alex was sure that her skills rivaled her own. Tonight was proof of that.

Piper nuzzled against Alex's neck and used her other hand to move her thick mane of hair so that her lips would have access to the curve of her neck. Piper's kisses were as gentle and as delicate as a butterfly's wing and it was making Alex crazy. While Piper kissed her there her fingers quickened their pace and Alex felt her knees grow weak. She had to release her hand from Piper's and grab the rail with both hands. Piper pressed herself a little harder against her back to better extend her reach. She went faster and faster. Alex was gripping the wooden rail so hard the veins in her hands throbbed and she thought she might break it. She gasped out a moan, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back. She was so close, so very close and Piper was starting to tease, right when Alex felt like she was about to burst Piper would slow down. Alex almost whined and Piper chuckled against her ear. Alex was completely at Piper's mercy and under her control.

Piper started up again, faster and faster. Alex was right there, her eyes tightly shut. She opened them briefly and looked through the slits of her eyelids and just so happened to glance over and see that someone was at the helm watching them very intently. This immediately took Alex out from under Piper's spell and she jerked her body in the direction of the one who was watching. It was Stella with a tiny smile on her face looking like a cat twirling it's tail. Piper backed away confused by Alex's sudden mood change until she saw what she was looking at.

"What the fuck?!" Alex exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Piper composed herself and wiped her hand on her pants. She too looked irritated and a little embarrassed.

"How long have you been up there?!" Piper asked shouting up at her.

Stella threw up her hands as she walked down the steps towards them both "Oh hey I'm sorry don't mind me. Didn't mean to disturb you guys."

"How long have you been standing there watching?" asked a very annoyed Alex repeating Piper's question.

"For a while. I like coming out at night to look at the stars and have myself a smoke before bed. Then I saw you two down there. I saw the fight. You both looked pretty occupied…and after. Didn't want to disturb you. You shouldn't stop on my account."

Alex made a face at her "It never occurred to you to fuck off and go somewhere else. This isn't a show. Ever heard of a thing called privacy?"

"Yes, I've heard of it. But I wouldn't exactly consider the main deck a very private place."

Stella withdrew her attention from Alex. Either she was really oblivious to Alex's anger or she just didn't care.

"I see you're very good with your hands there Piper."

Piper's brows scrunched together "Excuse me?"

Alex felt the tiny hairs on her arms bristle and she squinted her eyes at her "What?" she asked with heat in her voice.

Stella still didn't so much as look at Alex. "I said you're good with your hands. I saw the way you took the knife from her belt. Quick fingers, nimble, fast, you seem very good. Perhaps…we can have a go."

"Thanks for the compliment but no thanks. "

"Why?" She leaned in a little closer "Afraid I might beat you?"

"Stella, if you don't mind the two of us would like to be alone right now. Maybe some other time." Piper said.

Alex looked at Piper and tucked in both her lips. Her blood was boiling. Was this woman trying to piss her off? What made things worse was Piper's innocent and naive approach to Stella's comment. If there was one thing Alex knew about Piper it was that Piper was not a very good judge of character. She was far too trusting. Alex did love Piper's innocence and naivety she found it adorable…sometimes. Other times like now she wished Piper would catch a fucking clue. She could tell that Piper wasn't catching the insinuation of what Stella was talking about which to her couldn't have been more obvious and that only irritated her more.

"Alright well again I'm sorry to have bothered you both. I'll leave you to it then." Stella said with a cocky little smile and a wink at Piper before walking away.

Suddenly things felt very awkward between Piper and Alex. Alex stood there arms folded, tight lipped and her jaw clenching.

Piper rubbed the back of her neck "So uh…do you want to pick up where we left off?"

"Actually Piper, I think I'm going to go to bed." Alex said in annoyance.

"What? Why?"

Alex scoffed at her "You're seriously asking me why?"

"C'mon Alex don't let the intrusion ruin the night. Stella doesn't matter, she's not important. I'm trying to make you feel better, I'm trying to help you relax."

"Trying to help me relax? Well I'm not relaxed okay and I don't feel better."

"Alex talk to me what's wrong?!"

"You're really going to stand there and ask me what's wrong?" Alex clenched both hands to her head and paced " I love you, Piper I do but sometimes you can just be really…"

"Really what?"

Alex worked to control her anger and kept pacing she was getting a headache.

"Really what Alex?" Piper asked in irritation.

"Really fucking naive and just clueless."

"You think I'm stupid?" Piper could feel her own temper flaring up.

"That's not what I said Piper. I said I think you can be really clueless."

"What do you mean? How? What did I do?"

"It's not what you did Piper, it's what you didn't do?"

"What?!"

Alex looked at her and took her traditional route of sarcasm. Her voice came in a harsh mocking tone "I see you're very good with your hands there Piper. Perhaps we can have a go."

"Is that what this is about?"

"Aye, it is. That's exactly what this is about. It couldn't be more obvious to me that the woman has clearly taken an interest in you. Why you can't see that I don't know."

"I'm sorry Al, but I'm not concerning myself with Stella, I'm not thinking about Stella. I'm thinking about you, I'm worried about you. I have other things on my mind than what her interests are. Maybe that's why I haven't noticed, or even cared to notice. I'm here for you Alex, everything else feels like background to me."

"Well maybe you ought to pay more attention. I don't like her. I don't like the way she looks at you and I don't like the way she talks to you, and I'm not buying this whole 'I'm a great admirer of yours horse shit.' "

Alex continued to pace around. Her eyes were beginning to look glassy and she clutched a fistful of her hair at the top of her head. Piper's chest was tight and she felt as though she might cry. She wanted more than anything to reach out to Alex, to hug her and hold her but a part of her was afraid that she would reject her advances so she stood there hugging her arms. Alex had that look in her eyes again, lost, unsure, paranoid.

"Just tell me Piper, and be honest with me…you're not interested in her at all?"

"How could you even think to ask me that?"

"Are you?"

"No, Alex."

"And you're not… you're not attracted to her?"

"No. Yes, she's an attractive woman, but I'm not attracted to her Alex. I promise."

"And if something were going on, you would tell me right?"

Tears welled up in Piper's eyes and one slowly streamed down her cheek. Alex felt so far away and out of her reach, she felt like she was slowly losing her.

"Yes, but that's not going to happen. I love you, Alex. I love you. You have to believe that. Remember that. I'm not going anywhere."

Piper spoke as if she were calling out to Alex in the dark, and her voice was a beacon calling her back to towards light.

"I need you to believe that Alex, I need you. I need you here with me."

Alex slowly nodded, her eyes were filled with tears. "I love you too, Piper." She took in a shaky breath and looked away from her "I'm going to bed now, I have a headache I just want to go to bed."

Piper's voice cracked "Okay. Fine. I'll see you in the morning then."

Alex walked back across the deck to her cabin and shut the door behind her. When she was gone from sight Piper hunched over the railing with her face in her hands and cried until her shoulders shook. A barrage of emotion came crashing down on her. She allowed herself to cry, to really cry. She cried for a dying Nicky who entrusted her with the responsibility of being quartermaster when she was gone, she cried for the looming threat of Kubra hunting them across the sea, she cried for the love that she had lost from those she had once called family from the place she used to call home, but most of all she cried for Alex, the love of her life, the love of her life who seemed to grow more lost with each passing day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N WARNING:** This chapter contains violence against women and an act of rape that might be disturbing for some.

 

 

_The Years Before_

 

Diane set down her cup on the table and kept laughing "It was insane, I nearly pissed myself from laughing so hard."

Alex got a grip of Diane's wrist trying to contain her own laughter "Oh my god, seriously? Gross."

"No I'm completely serious. The man drops his trousers and his pants gets up onto the bar table and starts dancing and serenading to me some strange marriage proposal."

Alex loved hearing Diane's bar stories, they were always funny and made her laugh.

Their laughter slowly died off but the smile on Diane's face still lingered for a while "Lawrence is harmless though, he's very sweet, a silly man that often drinks too much and every other week he comes up with a new creative way to propose to me."

Alex chuckled "Well you turned down his swinging dick performance he's going to have to figure out a way to top that. C'mon give the man a chance already" Alex joked.

"No thanks you little shit." Diane said playfully shoving her.

"What short and round not your type?" she laughed.

"Lawrence is sweet and all, but no thank you. Besides I don't think Declan would approve."

Alex took note of the enamored look on her mother's face at the mention of his name. "Declan huh? You really like him don't you?"

She nodded "I think I do. I haven't felt this way about anyone in a long time, not since your father. Well, looking back on it I think I was more in love with the idea of Lee and the idea of being with a powerful and ruthless pirate."

Diane pressed her fist to her cheek thoughtfully "I was his girl but I was also young and stupid. You were the only good thing that came out of it. You were the only thing I didn't regret."

Diane reached over and ran her hand down one of Alex's long strands of hair "My precious darling little pearl."

Alex made a face and groaned at her. Her face turned red "Mom…"

"What?! for fuck sake it's a nice name you should learn to love it already."

"But it's just so…so…adorable."

"And your point is? You're my precious Pearl. You know how they're made? They're very hard to find and take months to develop. Whenever a little intruder manages to slip inside the shell of the oyster, the oyster will protect itself and begin to cover it up with some sort of shiny goo or something."

Alex smiled "Oh. So, you're the oyster, my father is the intruder and I am the months long result of it. Is that the child-birthing metaphor you're going for?"

Diane patted her on the thigh "Glad you understand kid."

"Well, you can't go around telling people that."

She sighed "Don't worry it's our secret no one need ever know your middle name." Diane lifted her hand "I solemnly swear to keep my daughter's tough-girl reputation."

"And I appreciate that."

"But seriously mom, you're really in love with this guy Declan?"

"I think I am. Why you don't approve?"

"It's not that I don't approve it's just…I don't know, the guy just seems so nice sometimes, and kind of a kiss-ass."

"So the fact that he's nice bothers you?"

"I don't know mom, it's just the guy just seems weird to me I can't explain it."

"Kid if you're worried about him taking your place…"

"It's not that honest. I swear its not that. I-I want you to be happy I do. I just wish I could put it into words what it is Im feeling."

"Alex it's alright if your worried. I'm glad that you are it means that you care. But everything is fine I promise. Declan is a good man I think I did good this time."

"You're sure? He's never done or said anything to you that's ever given you pause?"

"No. He drinks a lot but I think that's something I can forgive. He's never harmed me. I promise you Al first sign of trouble and we're done I swear it. Does that ease your concerns?"

"You're all I have mom, I don't think I'll ever stop worrying."

Diane smiled at her daughter and placed her hand over hers. "I love you Alex. I'll be fine."

Alex smiled back at her and squeezed her fingers. Diane looked up at the light coming through the window "It's getting close to sundown." she stood up and grabbed her rust colored shawl "I have to make it down to the tavern before nightfall."

"You have to go tonight?"

"I'm afraid so kid, work for me doesn't stop just because you're here. And the mistress who owns the place is a real bitch who will be on my ass if I don't show up. "

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow I wanted spend the rest of the evening with you."

"I know Al, I know I'll tell you what if it's a slow night I'll come rushing back home and for the rest of the night it's you and me. Is that fair enough?"

Alex nodded and there were a few gentle raps on the door. Diane moved to open it.

"Hello love," Declan said kissing her cheek. "You ready to go?"

"On time as usual huh darling." said Diane.

"It's good to see you again Alex." He said smiling at her with all his teeth and wrapping his arm around Diane's shoulder.

"Hello, Declan." Alex said

"So how long are you in town for now?" He asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow."

"Oh that's unfortunate. Hopefully you and your mum spent some good time together."

"Well we planned on finishing up our time later tonight. Hopefully it's slow" Diane added.

"Don't worry Alex," Declan said "I'll try to get her home, but I won't promise anything, we might be a little busy."

Diane playfully elbowed him in the stomach "Declan shut up she doesn't want to hear that."

"What? All I'm saying is I'll have my fun and then she can have what's left of you for rest of the night assuming you're still able to walk that is." Diane started giggling as Declan planted quick little kisses on her face."

The hairs on Alex's arm bristled and her body tensed up just the slightest bit. She thought maybe she was overreacting but there was something gnawing at her in the back of her mind that told her that Diane shouldn't go. But she looked so happy. Her mom trusted this man, maybe she was just being paranoid. She looked so happy, so very happy. Maybe this time she could allow herself to trust for her mom's sake. She only wished that the nagging feeling would go away.

"We'll be back later on tonight Alex, I promise." And Diane shut the door behind them.

* * *

 

Almost every night in the tavern where Diane worked seemed a party. Only on rare occasions was it ever slow and tonight was not one of them unfortunately. But regardless Diane had already made up her mind that she would not be spending her entire time here, busy night or not. And whatever fun Declan had planned for them after was just going to have to wait her daughter's time was just far too more important to her. As soon as there was a break within the crowds she would head home.

Hours had gone by. Musicians played, the drunks sang their drunken songs, the women flirted and danced with any fellow who wanted a dance or perhaps a bit more. Meanwhile Diane continued to work behind the bar table and kept a steady pace of taking orders, filling, and refilling drinks. All the while anxiously awaiting for her opportunity to leave. The crowd didn't show any sign of letting up any time soon.

"How ya doing Diane?" Lawrence asked as he approached the bar table and seated himself on the stool. He was smiling from ear to ear showing off a couple of his missing front teeth. He was a man about Diane's age, curly dark brown hair, brown eyes, fat but not to assume that he lacked any strength. He was a big man in terms of weight not so much in height. He reminded Diane of a bear but not as threatening, perhaps a bear that you would like to cuddle.

"Hello Lawrence, back again I see." She said smiling at him.

"Of course milady. You know I couldn't stay away. Seeing your face is always something I look forward to."

Diane poured him a glass.

"So are you ready to take my offer yet? You marry me I'll treat ya real good, you'll never want for anything."

She held her smile and sighed at him "Lawrence, how long have you been coming here?"

"About three years."

"Right and in those three years every time you come to this tavern, you ask me the same question, and I give you the same answer which is?"

"No." He said in a sad gruff voice.

"And guess what the answer is tonight?"

"Yes?" He asked perking up.

"No! Lawrence, the answer is still no."

"Aww you say that now but mark my words love, you'll be sayin' yes one day."

"If you say so."

"You have no idea what you're missing out on. I may be a fat man but there are lots of women around here that still want this. You can still be one of the lucky ones."

"I will definitely, definitely, keep that in mind."

Just then Declan came up right beside Diane "Everything alright Diane?"

"Just fine, Lawrence was just grabbing his beer and leaving."

Declan made a show of putting his arm around Diane that came off as possessive and with his other hand he pushed the glass towards Lawrence. "Here you go mate." He said with a grin. "Best be on your way yeah?"

"What's this? You and this fellow?" Lawrence asked looking a little hurt.

"That's right." Declan said "She's spoken for so you can back off now."

"Why him?" Lawrence asked "Cause he's good looking and has a perfectly chiseled stomach is that it?"

"Look mate, the lady says no. And I'm saying no. So why don't you do yourself a favor and just stop asking. She's not interested. Understood?"

There was a look of fear on poor Lawrence's face as Declan glared at him with his piercing gray eyes. Diane could physically see Lawrence shrinking away from him it was like watching a dog bow down to it's alpha.

"Sure mate, sure." He said in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

"And Lawrence, you ask her again, and you're going to have to see me." Lawrence nodded, for a brief moment looked at Diane, took his beer and left.

"You didn't have to be so mean to him. Lawrence is a good man, he means no harm."

"I can't help it I get very protective over things that belong to me."

She lifted an eyebrow at him "Belong to you? You want to choose a different choice of words. I don't belong to anyone."

Declan sighed "You know what I mean."

"No, please explain."

Declan moved in and kissed her instead.

Diane smiled at him "Thank god you're handsome."she said and Declan smiled back.

Declan and Diane spent the rest of their time talking and flirting with one another which made the night go by a little faster. In between their talks Declan would pour himself his own glass of beer and sometimes talk with anyone that approached the bar table. He would make jokes with them, clunk glasses with them before guzzling down a swig. After a couple more hours things started to slow down and that's when Diane saw her window. She wiped down the countertop and finished cleaning off the rest of glasses.

Diane left from behind the counter and caught up with the owner Mistress Lucille, a middle aged woman with long dark brown hair that was tied up in a loose bun.

"Hey, Lucille I'm going home for the rest of the night so I can be with my kid, everything is taken care of. I'll see you tomorrow night yeah?" Diane spoke as if to tell her it wasn't up for discussion that she was leaving no matter what she said. Lucille seemed to understand this and nodded without bothering to look at her as she picked up abandoned cups and plates from the tables.

"That's fine, tomorrow then. It's pretty manageable around here tonight without you anyway. Tell Declan he can go on home too and to stop drinking all the god damn beer otherwise I'm taking it out of his pay."

"Will do."

When she got back to the bar table she delivered the news to Declan and before long the two of them were last seen leaving out back with Diane draping her shawl around her shoulders.

* * *

 

Diane and Declan came out the back entrance of the tavern and were suddenly hit by the cold crisp air of the night so Diane clutched her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders. The city streets were empty.

Declan reached his hairy hand over towards Diane and grabbed hold of her hand. He gently pulled her back towards him and pulled her into a sloppy drunken kiss. She giggled against his mouth as she kissed him back and then tried to pull away.

"Where you going love, the night's still young how about a little adventure ay? No rush to get back home." He pulled her in for another kiss and ran his hand over the fabric that covered her breast. The stench of beer was heavy on his breath. Diane kissed him again.

"Come on you not tonight, I got to get home to my kid remember. She's going to be leaving tomorrow I got to take whatever remaining hours I can with her. Who knows when she'll be back the next time."

"You talk about the girl as if she's seven years old. She's a grown woman Diane she'll understand." Declan pulled her back in and planted kisses along her collarbone. She twisted her body away from his mouth.

"Seven or not. My daughter could be 50 years old and she'll still worry about her mom's safety. Besides this is our last night together I want to spend it with her. It's important to Alex, it's important to both of us."

Once more he pulled her back and slowly moved to pin her body between him and the wall "Come on please, just a quick one." He said as he softly kissed and nuzzled her cheek.

"What right here in the alley? Someone might see."

"There's no one out here except for the crows. I said I wanted a little adventure, I'm feeling adventurous." The tip of his nose brushed up against her cheek. His breath felt hot. "I am rock hard for you. I'll be really quick I promise."

With her back pressed so firmly against the wall and his body pinned against her she could certainly feel that he was, and instead of being aroused by the hard erection against her leg like she had been times before she suddenly felt uncomfortable and threatened by it.

Diane scoffed at him and rolled her eyes as she tried to play off her discomfort. She removed herself out from under him and put several feet between them. "I'll be really quick isn't exactly something any woman wants to hear. I said no, not tonight also you're fucking drunk. Now for the last time Declan I got to get to my kid, I'm going home. But I would appreciate the escort."

Suddenly he lunged towards her and grabbed her again this time more forcefully by the wrist that it made Diane shriek.

"C'mon woman let me just—" Declan pinned her back against the wall and frantically started to kiss her neck, her collarbone, and fondled at her breasts.

"I said no! Stop!" Declan wasn't listening and she could feel him getting stronger and he used his hands to hike up her dress and his knee to open up her thighs.

Diane began to fight, "Declan you drunk fuck I said stop!" she beat her fists against him as he used his body to pin her to the wall. He tried to undo his breeches. She kneed him in the groin and he immediately doubled over to comfort himself. Diane scampered out from under him and tried to run but was snatched back by the iron grip of Declan's free hand while his other was used to comfort himself.

"Bitch!" He growled. He fought to ignore his pain and twisted her back around to face him.

* * *

 

Stumbling outside came Lawrence scrunching his eyes and wiping his face with his hand. His shirt was stained, sloppy and untucked. He was still muttering the words to the song he had just been singing with some local bar friends. He was still carrying a bottle in his hand.

"Hold still!" He heard a voice echoing in the streets not far from where he stood. "Stop struggling!"

There was a woman's scream and desperate cries for help. Lawrence was so very drunk and woozy and the voices sounded louder in his head. He was about to keep walking, head home for the evening but deep down his conscience told him to at least see where the distressed calls were coming from. He stumbled his way towards the back alley where the screams grew louder and louder. And then he saw them. It was a man tearing at a woman's clothes. He wiped his face again to get a better look and he saw that he recognized the woman "Di-Diane?"

Diane made eye contact with Lawrence and she screamed his name for help as if her very life depended on it.

"Lawrence! Lawrence help please!"

Lawrence "Diane? Diane hang on I'm coming lass!" He trotted into a fast run and almost tripped over his own feet. He took a big jump and leaped right on top of Declan and shoved him off of her "Hey you bastard just what the fuck are you doing?! Get off her!"

Declan turned to get a better handle on Lawrence and threw the man hard against the wall. Lawrence smashed the bottle against Declan's face but Declan came back twice as strong and even angrier. He thrashed Lawrence against the wall once more and violently began to pummel the man with his fists until there was blood on his knuckles. Lawrence did his best to fight back but he stood on wobbly drunken legs and all of his punches continued to miss. Declan beat him until he slid down to the ground and Declan straddled his stomach and continued to viciously punch him in the face.

"You stupid fat fuck!"

"No, Lawrence!" Diane came running towards the fight and kicked, hit, and yelled for Declan to get off of him. Tears came running down her cheeks for every vicious punch Declan delivered to Lawrence's face. To Declan Diane felt like an annoying gnat pounding at his back and Declan threw back his arm to throw her off and Diane fell backwards onto her back.

Lawrence looked over Declan's shoulder at Diane with a blood soaked face "Diane run! Run!"

"Lawrence!"

"Go! Run! Leave! Get home!"

Diane looked at Lawrence with tears in her eyes. Declan had his arm locked tight around Lawrence's neck.

"Run!" he managed to grunt out. Then with a hard twist Declan cracked the bones.

She took off running the moment Lawrence fell dead to the ground. As fast as she could she sprinted off down the city streets not thinking about where she was going she just knew she had to run. She turned here and turned there. She ran until an awful stitch burned at her side and her breathing became harsh. Turning down another corner she finally stopped to catch her breath. She cried in fear and sadness her only thought was that she had to get back to her daughter but was that wise? There was no one around to get help.

She picked herself up again and put on a brave face but before she could start to run again Declan came from around the wall looking her dead in the eye. The left side of his face was covered in blood and parts of his hair was drenched with it "Hello Diane, now why did you run? I told you I want a little adventure."

Diane looked at him as if she was seeing him for the first time. "You're fucking sick what is wrong with you?!"

Declan came walking towards her "This will be a whole lot easier for you if you don't struggle, just let it happen." Quick as a flash he snatched her up by her wrist pulled her against him and slammed her to the ground.

"Declan stop! This isn't you! Stop this get the fuck off of me! You bastard get off! Please!" Diane punched him in the face as hard as she could and Declan delivered a closed fist to her jaw. Tears burned her eyes from the pain. She felt blood running down her lip and nose. Instead of being shocked by the attack Diane went for the small knife she kept sheathed inside if her sleeve.

She managed to cut him across his cheek and he cried out in pain. He grabbed the weapon from her hand and claimed it for himself. She clawed at his face and arms. He gave her another dizzying punch again and again all the while Diane was kicking and screaming for help and begging for Declan to stop.

"Stop struggling! You'll only make it harder for yourself, it'll be quick if you stop struggling!"

"Declan please!" She screamed in a heart wrenching sob. "Please don't do this."

He struck her across the face "Shut up!" he ordered as he placed the blade of the knife to her throat but Diane didn't care.

"Help!" Diane screamed "Someone please help me!"

Declan struck her two times across the face " I said shut up! Shut up!" And from that point the punching did not stop. He beat her until she could no longer fight him and Diane was left barely conscious. She felt dizzy and no longer had the strength to fight. She could feel the heavy weight of Declan's body on top of her and felt him tearing at the rest of her clothes. And then she felt him right between her legs, hard and throbbing right against her thigh. She could barely keep her eyes open. He clamped one hand over her mouth and used his other hand to guide himself. And then…he was there. One horrible thrust right after the other.

Through the intense pain Diane was feeling and the horrible violation that was taking place Diane could only think of one thing: her daughter Alex. She wondered if this was the end for her, would she ever see her precious pearl again. She held the vision of Alex in her mind from the moment she first held her in her arms to seeing her become a strong independent woman. Tears ran down her face and over the top of Declan's hand. The world went dark.

* * *

 

Alex had been reading one of her favorite books in a chair by the fireplace's warm light to keep herself busy while she waited for Diane to get back. Halfway through the book Alex had fallen asleep and had only just now woken up and when she did she saw that the firelight from the logs was almost out and Diane still wasn't home yet.

She set down her book stretched out her arms and stood up. The house felt really empty when Diane wasn't in it. Walking over to the window she looked outside to get a better idea of how far into the night it was. To her surprise when she pulled back the curtains and looked through the glass she saw what looked to be near dawn in just a few hours. But that couldn't be right. Where was Diane?

Panic was growing. Declan did mention them being together after but she would never be gone this long even if she was with him. No it was Alex's last night in the city Diane wouldn't spend the whole night with him. Something was wrong. She felt it. This wasn't right. Something was really wrong.

* * *

 

Alex ran all the way to the tavern where Diane worked and saw the owner closing up "Hey!" she called over to woman "You're closing?"

" 'Fraid so until tomorrow night."

"Do you…do you know a Diane Vause? I'm looking for her."

"Diane? Aye I know her. She works for me. She left several hours ago."

"She left?"

"Aye, several hours ago. Left with another worker of mine, Declan. They left together. May I ask why you're asking?"

"I'm her daughter."

"Oh you're the one she talks about."

"She should've been home by now. She's never out this late. At least not while I'm here."

"Your mother's a grown woman love if she left with Declan I reckon she's out having a good fuck somewhere. I see how she is with him."

Alex didn't appreciate her vulgar and nonchalant attitude. "You don't know my mom. She wouldn't be out this late. Did she say anything to you before she left?"

The woman sighed "She said that she was going home to be with her kid, which I presume is you. She said that she was going home and that she would see me tomorrow night."

"If that's what she said then why is it she never made it home?"

"Girl, I don't know I'm tired it's been a long night. She left with Declan. That's all I know."

Alex didn't bother to thank her instead she continued on her search. She searched the tavern grounds and out back she saw the body of a large man lying face down on the ground. Investigating she treaded lightly around the area and saw that the ground had been disturbed like there was some sort of struggle here. With all her strength she turned the man's body over and saw that he was dead but not from drunkenness this was a result of a fight. The man's face was smashed in and his neck was broken.

It wasn't entirely uncommon to find bodies near taverns but the manner in which this man died was what troubled Alex. It was so violent, there was dried blood on the ground. And that's when Alex saw something familiar, her mother's shawl caked with mud and blood. Alex suddenly felt sick. There was a fight here and Diane had been in the middle of it. But who killed this man? It couldn't have been her it had to have been someone strong like Declan. Did this man try to hurt her, is that why he's dead did Declan do this? Why is her mother's shawl still here?

Alex took off into the streets and called out Diane's name looking down every street and alley way. All the local businesses were closed everyone was asleep. There wasn't a single soul in sight until she turned one final corner and saw the figure of a body lying on the ground much smaller than the first one she found. She froze mid step when she looked down the dark alleyway. It was the familiar dark hair that made her stop, dark hair with streaks of gray. From here it looked like a broken body, a broken body covered in filthy brown rags. There was a pale bloody arm that peeked out from underneath the rags.

She swallowed, her heart beat against her chest. She hoped that she was wrong she so desperately hoped that she was wrong. Alex began running towards the body that lay still in the alley "Diane?! Diane?!" she shouted in desperation. She rushed down to her knees and carefully reached around to turn the body over, afraid of the face she might see. Her eyes were already welling up with tears for in her heart of hearts she already knew. Alex could identify everything about Diane, right down to her natural smell and just the natural invisible bond that most daughters shared with their mothers. It was a bond of unconditional love, so strong that any amount of pain inflicted on one could be felt by the other.

When she turned her over Alex gasped, her body began to tremble, and the tears came pouring down. It was Diane. Her face was covered in blood and swollen including one of her eyes that was completely swollen shut and badly bruised. Some of the blood was even in her hair. She was completely unrecognizable, but it was definitely Diane.

Her clothes had been savagely ripped and torn leaving one of her breasts exposed and Alex saw the blood trail down her neck to her chest. There was a lot of blood. The black and blue bruising and blood Alex saw running down Diane's inner thigh shook her to her very core and told her everything she needed to know. So horrified she was by what she was seeing she nearly screamed in anguish.

With trembling hands she hoisted her up as best she could in her arms and tried to use her tattered rags to cover her up. She brushed the strands of Diane's hair away from her face.

"Diane?" Alex croaked out "Diane?" Tears continued to stream down her face. She gently shook her mother's still form and started to rock back and forth. "Mom" she whimpered "Mom, please."

"You're not dead, open your eyes, open your eyes. Oh god, mom please open your eyes!" Alex leaned in and pressed her cheek against her bloodied one and cried and sniffled against her face "Mom, please, please, please."

"Alex." came a tiny voice. It sounded hoarse and frail.

Alex lifted her head up and looked down and saw her mother looking up at her with her barely opened one good eye. She felt her mother's blood soaked hand gripping as strong as she could on Alex's sleeve.

Alex almost smiled, almost. "Mom." she cried out holding Diane tighter in her arms "Mom, you're okay, you're okay. Everything is going to be alright now. I'm going to take you home and we're going to fix you up. And you're going to be fine."

"Alex." she said weakly "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Keep talking to me. Don't shut your eyes keep looking at me, that's it."

"Pearl. My precious…little Pearl."

Alex sniffled and nodded through her tears. "That's right. That's right my middle name is Pearl. I'm your Pearl. I'm Pearl and you promised not to tell anyone. Keep talking to me. Tell me mom who did this, what happened, who did this to you?" She was going to kill whoever did this, she swore on her life she would.

"I'm really cold…I can't…I can't feel my body."

"Stay with me. Don't go. Tell me who did this to you."

Diane's head began to drift to one side and her eyes started to close but Alex gently shook her awake.

"Mom stay please. Who did this?"

"Lawrence…"

"Lawrence?" Was that the man she saw in the alley before? Was that his body? "The man you told me about? He did this?"

"No…" she whispered "Lawrence…he tried, tried to…save me. He's…dead. Declan…it was Declan."

"Declan? Declan Cutter?" A burning rage grew inside of Alex and tears of anger mingled with tears of sorrow. That bastard she would find him, she would find him and he would answer for what he did to Diane, but first things first.

"Alright, Diane stay awake and keep talking to me. I'm going to get you home."

"Alex…I" Diane's words were mumbling together and her eyes were trying to close again. She tried to speak again but the words were incoherent and that worried Alex more.

Alex's voice began to crack "C'mon mom stay, keep talking. You can do it you're tougher than this."

"I…I love you Alex." It came out like dying gasp, like whatever bit of strength Diane had left she put towards saying the only thing that mattered most to her in that very moment.

"I love you too" Alex choked out "But I need you to stay awake now. You'll be alright, you'll be alright." Diane's grip on Alex's sleeve grew weaker and weaker until it finally went limp and all signs of life in her eyes had flickered out leaving Diane staring off into nothing.

"Diane?" Alex shook her body, "Diane?!"

She shook her again, much harder than before "Diane!"

Alex could no longer contain herself. She clutched Diane's body to hers and cried until her body shook. She let out a tearful wail that echoed out into the still streets of the city, crying out her mother's name in sheer agony. Diane was gone and Alex did not want to leave, she did not want to leave her here. She did not want to let go because letting go would make it final. For the first time ever Alex felt truly alone in the world.

* * *

 

Fahri slowly pushed open the door to Alex's home. The door wasn't locked "Vause!" Fahri called out. He carefully stepped through the demolished residence. There were broken chairs, a broken table, pots, pans, broken bottles shattered across the floor. The entire home had been torn apart as if someone had ransacked the place.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck happened here?" Fahri muttered to himself.

"Vause?! You're in deep shit you know. Kubra's wondering where you are. You were supposed to had been back three days ago."

And then he found her. She was sitting in a rocking chair right by the fireplace. In her right hand she was fiddling with the spout of her half empty bottle of rum. Her hair was wild and her face was red, blotchy, and swollen from crying, still shiny around the eyes because she still was. Her white shirt was covered in dried blood and so were her hands. She looked empty and lost, a shell of her former self. She hadn't even heard Fahri come in.

"Vause, what the fuck? What the hell happened, the hell did you get yourself into? You heard what I said? Kubra's pissed you were supposed to had been back three days ago."

Alex stared off at the wall, at nothing.

"Vause?" Fahri snapped his fingers at her face "Vause?"

Alex turned her head the slightest bit to look at him but she wasn't really looking at him. "Fahri?"

"Hey…Vause? How you doing there lass?"

"Fahri when did you get here? How did you get in here I locked the door."

"No, no you didn't. The door was cracked open. Vause what the hell happened?"

"She's dead." Alex said in a small voice.

"What? Who's dead? What are you—?" Fahri stopped, his face went slack as he realized what she was talking about and he gazed down at her blood soaked clothes.

"She's dead Fahri. She's dead. I-I found her abandoned in an alley." The tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

"He raped and murdered her."

"Declan…it was Declan" Alex said mimicking the sound of her mother's voice as she died in her arms. "Declan did it… I tried to find him… I couldn't find him…he killed her Fahri. He killed her and left her there. He left her there. He left her there to die."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to hear that kid but we have to—"

Suddenly Alex threw the bottle as hard as she could at the fireplace and splinters of glass broke off on impact. Fahri reflexively drew up his arms to shield himself from he explosion and then looked back at Alex.

Fahri hesitated and looked even too fearful to touch her "C'mon let's get you back to the ship, aye? Kubra's waiting."

Alex's voice sounded dead "I'm not going back. What's the point of anything anymore. I have nothing left. You can tell Kubra I'm not going back. Just leave me here."

"Vause—"

"Go away! Leave me alone! Fuck off!" she screamed.

Fahri jumped and reeled back from Alex's glare. He was going to say something else but then he immediately scampered back out the door.

* * *

 

Another day had gone by and Fahri returned this time with Kubra and the Jackal crew. Alex remained right where Fahri had left her. The crew had all came inside with Aydin and Haluk flanking Kubra's left and right. Kubra slowly walked up to Alex like he was approaching a spooked horse. His voice was soft.

"Vause…Vause? It's me." Kubra knelt down in front of her and slowly reached over to grab her hand that was still caked with her mother's blood.

"Alex?" He whispered "Fahri told me what happened and it's alright love. It's going to be alright."

Alex slowly shook her head as the tears dripped down "No, no it isn't. She's dead Kubra."

"I know and I'm so sorry. I know she meant a lot to you. But listen, sitting here feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change what's happened. You can either sit here and sulk in your grief or you can do something about it. Put that pain and anger to use and take your vengeance."

"I couldn't find him. I don't know where he is."

"Who dear?"

"Declan Cutter, he fled the city."

"Is that right?" He gave her hand a light squeeze. "We'll find him Vause and we'll make the bastard pay. You have my word."

"She was all I had…I have no one left."

"We'll make him pay Alex. I promise."

Alex looked up at Kubra with tearful and angry eyes. She could only nod.

"Very good." Kubra said looking to Fahri to help get her up "Now come on, let's get you home."

"Home?"

"Aye, home. You still have family Alex. We can be your family now. You are not alone. Now let's go."

Alex stood up and wobbled a bit. With Fahri's help Alex tailed behind the crew as they all walked single file out of her childhood home and on towards the ship. Alex was completely numb to everything around her, stuck between inconsolable grief and silent rage and rage was starting to consume. She developed a fixated image in her mind of the man who murdered her mother, said his name over and over again in her head. She only saw red and imagined in her mind what she would do to him if she ever saw him again.

Alex gently pushed herself away from Fahri, signifying that she no longer wished his help. She fixed her posture and walked a little taller with her shoulder's back and her hand on the pommel of her sword. She angrily wiped the new tears from her face until all that was left were their tracks. Sadness turned into restrained anger and Alex practically marched to the head of the line walking passed Haluk, passed Aydin and the others who would dare not touch her or even speak. She caught up to Kubra and the two of them briefly shared a look and then Alex kept walking all the way back to the ship.


	17. Chapter 17

 

They were right in the thick of the great dense forest of Razor's Rock and the path through seemed a maze of different crooked and jagged passageways. Some that were too deathly narrow to squeeze through and others just wide enough that Alex could open the sails to catch the wind to pick up their speed, but even that posed a problem. The large rocks seemed to break up the wind and there was no sense of direction. It pushed and pulled at the Widow's sails in every which way making it harder for Alex to steer the ship so she settled the ship into half sail to keep it at a slow and steady pace. Better to get through the maze safely than quickly of course but Alex would be lying if she said that it wasn't making her impatient. The crew had broken into two separate groups. One group took to the port side of the ship and the other took to the starboard. Both groups held the responsibility of looking over the ship's side and looking out for the smaller rock formations that Alex could not see from the ship's helm. Often times one shipmate would raise a hand and shout up at Alex with the instructions to turn hard right or to make a hard left.

Piper had placed herself at the starboard rail and assisted with steering the ship and passed up instructions to Alex just like everyone else. Right next to Piper, much to Alex's displeasure, was Stella. She wasn't doing anything of course, just doing her part the same as all the others to help Alex steer. But it annoyed Alex to have to follow any instructions from her especially the way Stella came off when she did it. Unlike the others she always added a little something extra when she spoke. It was as if Alex were the novice and she were the expert schooling her because she didn't know any better. It was all in her tone.

"Make another left just up ahead!" Stella shouted up "Otherwise you'll nick her in the side there. That's right."

I'll nick you in your side Alex thought. She gritted her teeth and gripped the spokes a little tighter and a sudden dark thought occurred to her to ram the ship's starboard side as hard as she could against one of these rocks to make Stella fall overboard. She envisioned it so clearly in her head and was so satisfied with the results. Of course the thought left her when she realized Piper would probably get hurt as well. Still, it was a satisfying thought.

Alex continued to watch Stella and Piper as they stood next to each other. It bothered her so much to see them that close, shoulders almost touching. She hated that her emotions were getting the better of her, she was better than this, and if she was really honest with herself, as much as she didn't want to admit it she most certainly was jealous, if only just a little. She had quickly regretted snapping at Piper last night after she had gone to bed and she turned over to sleep with her back facing towards the door. Alex couldn't fall asleep, however. Even when she had heard Piper come in she did not turn over but pretended to sleep, truthfully it was because she felt ashamed and couldn't bear to face her. Piper had only been trying to do something nice for her. Stella was the one who had ruined it.

When Piper had crawled into bed she made no move to touch Alex and instead had turned on her side with her back to her. While Alex had thought she had gone to sleep she had heard the soft sound of sniffling and knew then that Piper was crying. Still, Alex did not move and she too began to cry silently

to herself and was careful not to let Piper hear. She should've apologized, something she was regretting at this very moment. Last night had been the first time since Piper had first slept in her bed that they had ever slept with their backs facing one another, without so much as a good night kiss or a gentle caress or a loving smile before bed. They went to bed as strangers and in the morning Alex awoke alone.

Now as Alex saw Piper with Stella her thoughts began to dangerously drift with doubt. Would Piper ever show interest in Stella? Was Piper considering it after the way she acted last night? Would she leave her the way she left her fiancé? No, Piper loves me, she still loves me right? She left her home for me. She said she wasn't interested in Stella. But Stella is a beautiful woman, there was no denying that. What if Piper was afraid to tell me how she really felt? What if she's lying? She's lied before, she's kept things from me before. Piper wouldn't do that. Would she?

Alex forced her mind to correct itself. She did not want to doubt Piper it felt painful to do so. It was painful to think that Piper would ever hurt her like that not after everything they've been through. Piper gave up everything to be with her, her family, her luxurious lifestyle, she gave it all up for her. She chose her. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact. Piper's love for her was the only sure thing in her life right now, the only thing that kept her sane. Stella meant nothing. They had far more important things to worry about.

With each passing day Alex's stress grew. As she looked ahead towards Tylassa she found herself also constantly looking back over her shoulder expecting to see Kubra not far behind her. Although it's been years since she escaped, Kubra always felt like this looming dark shadow that stayed with her no matter where she went. There was always the fear in the back of her mind that he would one day decide to come after her but he never did and that's what bothered her the most. Why now? If he knew she stole the book why wait so long to get it back? He knew she would burn it. Alex didn't like this at all. She couldn't help but feel as if she were playing right into his hands, that every decision she made was not her own, that she was doing exactly what Kubra wanted her to do. Which was why Alex had already made the decision to let Piper go. Her presence here was much too distracting. Piper being in Kubra's clutches was all she could think about. She thought about it so much sometimes that it bled into her nightmares, new, horrible and scarring dreams to keep the old ones company. Alex didn't always remember her dreams but lately one dream had managed to stick with her long after she awoke. Her ship was on fire, an out of control burning blaze and she was standing in the center of it but she would not burn. Right in front of her, her body tied to the mast with rope was Piper screaming in sheer agony as the flames slowly engulfed her body. She would scream for help, beg for Alex to help her but every time Alex took a step towards her Piper was always out of reach. She couldn't get to her.

Kubra was standing behind Alex and her body trembled when his big hand gripped her shoulder and his other hand tightly gripped under her chin to force her to look at Piper's burning body. The dream had felt so real that Alex swore she could smell the flames, the smoke, and the smell of burning flesh. When she would wake she would look over to check on Piper and watch the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

Piper had to go. It was the best way. Alex's concern for her was making it hard for her to think straight. She had decided that after they've finished their business in Tylassa she would send Piper away. She would convince Piper to leave, force her if necessary. Whatever it took. If it really was as she thought and Kubra was working three moves ahead of her than she would have to think as he would and do the opposite of what he would expect of her. She had to look at this from a place of reason.

Piper thinks they should face this together and as moved as Alex was that Piper was willing to stand with her, this was something that Alex had to deal with on her own. She had to deal with the consequences of her actions, not Piper. She would be the one to tell Kubra to leave Piper alone, that Litch was a mistake. And…should Kubra let her live, she would find Piper again when all of this was over.

That was the plan. That was the best she had and she would tell Piper when the time was right, not now of course because it would just lead to an argument and Alex was in no mood to argue.

Alex continued to watch Piper and Stella and saw Stella lean in and say something to Piper and Piper was nodding. She couldn't make out what Stella was saying and it was giving her anxiety. She watched them intensely and her anger continued to rise. Reason was telling her that it was nothing but her feelings were outweighing reason and she was reconsidering ramming this ship.

"Does this look like poison ivy to you?" Lolly said abruptly turning Alex away from Piper and Stella.

"What the fuck?" Alex turned and saw Lolly standing right next to her waving a strange plant in her face.

"I don't know." she said irritably as she pushed the plant away from her "How long were you standing here? And wha—where the fuck did you even get that?"

"Whatcha looking at?" Lolly asked as she looked over the ledge down at the main deck. "Ohhhh isn't that your girlfriend the one right next to the other short brown haired girl. They seem pretty friendly what do you think they're saying to eachother?"

"They're saying fuck off." Alex growled at her.

Lolly looked back at her impressed "Really you can read their lips?" Lolly waggled a finger at her "Wow you are good!"

"No, I'm telling you to fuck off you psycho irritating bitch."

Lolly jumped back a step "But you said that's what they said."

Suddenly there was loud crash that shook the whole ship and a lot of the shipmates collapsed to the floor from the impact. Because of Lolly's distraction Alex had made the mistake of hitting one of the rocks head on.

A lot of the crew groaned, complained, and cursed. Alex watched as Stella helped Piper on her feet and rub her shoulder as if to ask if she were alright and Piper waved her hand away to tell her she was.

Nicky shouted up at her "Vause what the fuck, didn't you hear what I said? I said go right!"

"I'm sorry!" Alex shouted down at her and then looked over at Lolly "I was distracted."

Lolly innocently crossed her arms behind her back and started whistling as she walked away from Alex.

"Mad fucking cunt." Alex muttered under her breath and moved the hair from her face.

"Vause?" Nicky shouted up at her again "Are we good to go or what?"

"We're fine!"

"Well, come on then it looks like we're almost out of this. It's thinning out up ahead I think it's the way out. Just a few more yards."

Alex didn't say anything. She and Piper made eye contact and even from this distance she could see the questioning worried look on her face.

"We're fine." Alex announced to everyone again even though it was more for Piper's sake. Piper still looked worried.

"Everyone back to your posts, like Nichols said we're almost out of this." And once again Alex took hold of the wheel.

* * *

 

The Widow came through the other side of Razor's Rock and it was just as Alex said, there was nothing but ocean. It was as if the large mountainous rock formation served as a dividing line between the common world of man that they left behind and into uncharted territory that was the great Colossal Sea. Who knew of the dangers that awaited them here. Their only rest stop would be the island of Phantasmagoria the half way point before they arrived to Tylassa. Piper pondered to herself over the riddle that Alex quoted aloud from the book. She had been thinking about it for a while actually, especially concerning that last part of the passage. In her mind she skimmed through her memory of what Alex said:

"I speak the curse of which she's bound…beyond the black hole, through jagged teeth, and the realm of giants. Keep your wits do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera."

It was clear to Piper and everyone else that the black hole was Tar Gyre, the jagged teeth was Razor's Rock, and the realm of giants was the Colossal Sea. They've just entered the Colossal Sea but what was that last part?

"…Keep your wits do not be fooled take heed and beware of the chimera."

Alex said that the chimera was a creature of legend derived from certain cultures with the head of lion, the body of a goat and a serpent's tail. With everything that Piper had seen it didn't seem too farfetched to believe that a creature like that could be real. Nothing really surprised Piper anymore. But something about the warning itself just seemed strange. If the creature was as Alex said it to be, this creature from folklore, then that would make the monster more of a land dweller but yet they were surrounded by sea. Could the chimera be the creature that protects the island of Tylassa?

It was picking at Piper's brain because in a way it all felt a little too easy, too obvious. And if there was one thing Piper did learn from her experiences is that nothing is ever easy, nothing worth having anyway. It still felt like there was a piece missing to this puzzle that they hadn't figured out yet.

Alex commanded the sails to be opened at their fullest to catch the wind and it was full speed ahead from midday all the way into a good few hours into the night with Razor's Rock now far from sight. The sea was calm and so black that the stars from the night sky reflected off of it's surface. Alex took a break from the wheel and allowed Nicky to take over while she rested. She wanted to talk to Piper or just be close to her at least.

Piper was looking over the rail watching the water.

"Hey." Alex said softly as she came up behind her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What about you?" Piper asked.

"I'll be alright. I still got you so…" Alex said it in a playful way but it was mostly for herself, asking Piper if they were okay without actually having to ask.

"And I still have you." Piper said with a small smile. And that eased Alex's anxiety a little. Everything seemed alright between them.

"Look Al, I'm sorry about last night."

Alex quickly shook her head before Piper could get the full apology out. "Don't apologize. You…you didn't do anything wrong. I should apologize for snapping at you. I'm just… I'm just so afraid of losing you and it's making me act a little crazy. You forgive me?" Alex asked as she cupped the side of Piper's face with her hand.

A slow and gentle smile grew on Piper's lips. "Of course I forgive you."

Piper leaned in closer to Alex so that no one else would hear them. "Alex, I know you say you're alright , that you're fine, but you don't look alright… at all."

She scoffed a laugh "I'm fine Pipes really."

"Will you stop saying you're fine. You are not fine Al. You're not sleeping. You have dark circles under your eyes and they're kind of pink. You look exhausted and it's getting worse every day."

Alex laughed again "You're not a fan of my new beauty routine."

Piper quickly looked around to make sure no one was listening "Please Alex, don't make jokes I'm serious. You crashed the ship and—"

"Alright first of all, that was that fucking psychotic bitch Lolly, she distracted me."

"Okay but still it's said that sleep deprivation can cause irritability and hallucinations. I'm worried about you Al. I'm worried that you're becoming less and less like yourself and I'm worried that people are going to try and take advantage of that."

"Pipes I came down here to see how you were, not talk about me. I promise I'll be fine. C'mon I don't want to argue with you. I don't have the energy to argue."

"I know that's my point."

Alex made a face and looked away for a moment and after a beat of silence Piper spoke. "We're stopping the ship tonight and you're going to get some fucking sleep."

Alex had a confused look on her face and stopped Piper just as she was about to turn around and leave.

"Wha—Piper we're not stopping the ship."

"Yes we are. Give the order Al. I'm tired of this we're going to stop this ship and you're going to bed. You're going to sleep for the rest of the night and all day tomorrow if you have to until you get your strength back."

Piper gave Alex a look that told her that she was serious. That if she had to she would tie her to the bed if necessary.

Alex was shocked and a little speechless but her stubbornness wouldn't allow her to keep her mouth shut. But right when she was about to say something she heard Black Cindy.

"Woah!" She shouted "Hey ya'll come look at this!" She frantically waved everyone over to take a look.

The lot of the crew came scurrying right over to look at what Black Cindy was pointing at. They all gathered together and looked down into the water. Some of them let out light gasps and sounds of amazement at what they were seeing. Gliding right beside them was a giant jellyfish, floating gracefully by about half the size of the ship. It was dome shaped, a beautiful light blue, transparent with a white glow.

"Ya'll seeing this shit?" asked Cindy "Look how fucking big it is."

Piper was the last to come over and take a look "That looks like a Crystal Jellyfish."

"No surprise that you know." said Tasha.

"But why is it so big? jellyfish are not supposed to be this big. It's about ten times it's normal size. " Piper continued.

"Hey!" Someone shouted over waving a hand at everyone.

"Look over here there's more of them!"

"They're everywhere!"

"There's dozens of them. No hundreds. They're all so big!"

"I guess now we know why they call it the Colossal Sea."

"It looks like they might be migrating" Piper said.

The whole crew continued to watch in awe at all the jellyfish slowly drifting by them until they all grew bored and Alex made the announcement to stop the ship.

Just before she started to give her next instructions she looked into the crowd of pirates and saw the stern look on Piper's face and cleared her throat a little "The sea is calm for now. We're done for tonight off to bed all of you we need to get some rest, all of us. We have a long way to go so we're going to sleep in tomorrow and then the next day we'll start again. Tomorrow will be a day of rest."

Half of the group seemed very satisfied with a day off but the others looked concerned and had looks of displeasure.

"A day off? I thought we were on a strict schedule. I thought time was precious." Valla said

"We're still good on time. One day of rest isn't going to hinder that." Alex said with finality. "We're done." she said again. "Also the ship could use a good scrub down, thank you Valla for volunteering."

"What? I didn't—"

Alex fixed her a look and Valla quickly took the words back.

" Now everyone go to bed."

Just as everyone began to move Black Cindy spoke up again.

"Hold on." Black Cindy said stopping everyone. Everyone turned around to look at her "Hold on a second anyone else getting this strange feeling that we've been in this situation before?"

"What do you mean?" someone asked.

"I mean the last time we came across something beautiful, whimsical, and all that shit not long after that we were attacked by a certain black tentacled creature. Anyone remember that? Or is it just me?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is if white girl over here is right and these jellyfish are ten times their normal size just how big is everything else in this water and how long before it attacks our asses. Because that's usually what happens next. That's always what happens next."

"Come on Cindy, that's not going to happen twice in a row." Tasha said.

"Really? Because it's happened before. We all get mesmerized by something really pretty and then next thing we know we get fucked by something really fucked that comes right behind it. It happened when Piper pointed out the fucking whales. It's going to happen again I'm telling you."

"Will you shut the fuck up?" Tasha said irritably "Captain says we're done for tonight let's just be done. And a day of rest too? What more could you ask for? Vause is right, I'm going to bed. And grab Suzanne out the crow's nest."

And with that the crew broke their separate ways towards their bunks.

* * *

 

That night without saying anything Alex lit her candles and crawled into bed. Piper crawled in after her. She folded her body around Alex's back, kissed her temple, and buried her face into her neck. She rubbed her hand up and down Alex's shoulder until Alex laced her fingers through Piper's to keep it in place. And they stayed just like this. Piper made it her business to stay awake until she felt Alex fall into a dreamless sleep, they didn't talk at all. Piper didn't want Alex to talk, she just wanted her to rest, she needed her to be strong again.

It had only been a few hours though until Piper awoke to the sound of a loud creaking sound that seemed to be coming from right underneath the ship. Slowly she lifted her head and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She looked down to see that Alex was still sleeping.

Thank god for that she thought. Piper carefully crawled out the bed so as not to wake Alex. The fact that Alex had not been alert to Piper's movements was definite proof to how tired she was. Even when Alex was asleep she would always be aware and it didn't take much to wake her, but now she was out cold. The ship was slowly rocking back and forth. When she stood up on her feet she heard the sound again. She listened closely and her eyes wandered around the room in the direction of the sound whatever it was it was just outside the walls of the room. Something was pressing against the ship something very big.

Piper decided to go have a look for herself, no need to wake Alex if it wasn't necessary. Hopefully it was nothing. She really hoped it was nothing. Unfortunately when she came outside half the crew was already up standing around in confusion even Nicky.

Piper walked up to her. "Hey Nicky, what's going on?"

"You don't hear it? I'm surprised you and Vause didn't get out here first."

"There's something moving around the ship." Stella said as she approached Piper "Woke a lot of us up. Where is Vause? I'm not used to seeing you without her."

"She's still sleeping I didn't want to wake her up."

"Well, you might want to reconsider. Whatever it is it's not going away. It's moving the ship." Stella said.

Piper looked at both of them "C'mon guys I don't want to wake her up and it turns out to be nothing. She needs to rest.

Nicky gave Piper a look that said she understood but it would be better for Alex to be out here as well. Piper looked back at Nicky, the looks on their faces communicated their private conversation that they had about Alex and realized that Nicky was right. Alex was still the captain and it wasn't a good look if the captain wasn't present. Despite her worries Piper conceded.

With her hands on her hips she let out a deep sight "Alright."

* * *

 

She came down on her knees and gently nudged Alex.

"Alex." she whispered "Al…"

Alex's eyes opened into little slits and her voice was groggy "Pipes…what is it? What are you doing out of bed?"

"We have a situation you need to get up."

As if she had never been asleep Alex quickly rose from the bed and followed Piper outside with everyone else.

Nicky saw her and immediately cut the pleasantries and went straight to business "There's something moving around the ship and it won't quit. It woke the crew."

"See I told you." said Cindy "This is exactly how it starts."

"Okay." said Alex wiping her face, still cranky from her sleep. "Did anyone by chance get a visual of what it might be?"

Suzanne pointed over the side of the ship "What about that?"

They all came rushing over and saw an enormous serpent like body with a spiky fin creeping along side them arching over the surface of the water. And then it disappeared back into the water.

Everyone became silent and looked to one another in fear.

"What….the fuck?" someone said uttering the exact phrase that everyone was thinking.

"C'mon no one start panicking." Alex said calmly "Let's just go. Get to your posts. Stand by at the guns and await my instructions to open fire if necessary. Right when Alex was about to take her position at the helm Suzanne pointed again.

"Uh what about now? is now a good time to panic?"

They all turned around to see what Suzanne was pointing at and looked up.

The serpent slowly reared it's head out of the water stretching high above them. It had large, bulgy, black colored eyes that stuck close together and a mouth that looked very much like human lips that were too big for its face. It had so many thin razor sharp teeth that it's mouth seemed to be over flowing with them. A single large fin jutted from the top of it's head and traveled down the length of it's body.

The creature shook it's body like a dog shaking water from it's fur. It looked down at all of them and everyone became totally still.

"See what did I say?! Did I not say this?!" Cindy shouted.

"Will you shut the fuck up with that already!" Tasha hissed at her.

"What the hell is that?" Piper said asking no one in particular.

"Oh you mean you don't know?" Asked Black Cindy

Piper looked back at Cindy and snapped at her "No, I don't!"

"You're not going to say its some sort of fucking fin-headed-serpent-thing-what-the fuck?" Cindy asked waving her hands at her.

Piper made a face at her "You're absolutely right Cindy that's exactly what it is, a 'fin headed serpent thing what the fuck'" Piper said sarcastically. "I don't know what it is alright. Must be some sort of new species."

"Who cares what it is?" Alex said to all of them in annoyance.

"It's not doing anything. Maybe it'll go away it just looks curious." said Piper.

"Or hungry. Maybe it's hungry." said Suzanne innocently as if their lives may not be in jeopardy.

As soon as Suzanne said that the monster opened its mouth large and wide and let out a screeching roar. It waved it's body around as quickly as a rattlesnake's tail. The crew quickly covered their ears for the sound was literally painful.

"Piper, what the hell is it doing now?!" Cindy shouted over the sound.

"Why do you insist on asking me like I know?! I don't know!" Piper yelled as she continued to cover her ears.

KURRRRAAAAAAAAAH!

The creature roared again and again and again until suddenly it just stopped and looked at all of them once more.

"Is it finished?"

Suddenly it opened it's mouth again and what came shooting out of it at lightning speed was a long slimy grey tongue. It snatched up one of the crew and swallowed her whole. All them watched in shock as they watched the lump in it's neck travel down the length of it's body.

Nicky pointed at it completely stunned "I did not see that coming."

"See, I told you it's hungry." Suzanne pointed out.

"Shut up Suzanne!"

"Everyone to your stations!"

Alex ran towards the helm. Most of the crew took to a swivel including Piper and the rest began to take cover. Piper fired two shots at the serpent and the creature roared again and quickly dove back down into the sea. As big as it was it moved incredibly fast. It went down with a splash and a huge wave of water came rushing onboard the deck sweeping most the crew off of their feet.

The serpent had dove under the ship and bumped it so hard it tilted it on an angle. Heavy cannons and powder kegs came rolling down from one side of the ship to the other threatening to crush anyone that was in the way. Alex held on for dear life and tried to turn the wheel and moved her body as if it would correct the ship. Eventually it did but the serpent had reappeared on the other side. It propelled it's tongue again and again claiming two more ship mates.

"Keep firing!" Alex yelled. The crew unleashed a barrage of cannon fire but they continued to miss. As quickly as it went down it came back up again hitting the ship's bow with tremendous force.

It was trying to capsize them. As the ship tilted again more of the crew fell into the water and the serpent dove down to claim a few more for it's meal. Piper held on to the swivel with all her might lest she fall right in with them and once more the ship set itself right again.

Alex was struggling. At this rate there wouldn't be a crew left. It was picking them off one by one. Chaos pursued and Alex came up with the plan to try and predict where the monster would appear next so they could get a clear shot.

"Starboard side!" she shouted as she made eye contact with one of her shipmates. She quickly nodded when she understood what Alex intended. The serpent came up again and this time the shot almost connected.

"Port side!" They missed again and another soul was taken.

Stella cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up at Alex over the commotion "Vause!"

Alex didn't hear her. She ran a little closer and shouted again "Vause I have a plan!"

Alex turned her attention to Stella. "What?!" She shouted in anger.

"I said I have a plan!"

"Not now, I'm busy! I don't have time!"

"Vause, listen we can't keep this up. It's going to destroy the ship and it'll finish us off!"

"God damn you I said no, get back in place it's coming around again!"

Piper abandoned the swivel and ran down when she heard the dispute between Alex and Stella.

"What's going on?" Piper asked

Stella explained the situation to Piper "We can't keep this up. If this goes on we'll be capsized. There won't be a ship left but I have a plan."

She didn't need to say the part about Alex not wanting to listen. Piper had already figured that out.

"Alex! We need to try something else. Stella's right we can't go on much longer we'll run out of ammunition before we get a chance to hit this thing and if that happens we'll be stuck in the water and it will kill us."

"We'll be fine. I got this! We can make it!"

"Alex stop! Stella has a plan just listen to her it might help!"

"You think I want to listen to anything she has to say?!"

And there it was. "Alex now is not the time. This is about saving everyone right now stop being stubborn. If she has a plan that can probably help us then we need to listen!"

"Fine! What is it then?!"

The creatures tongue lunged forward and it suddenly had Alex by the ankle, she fell hard on her stomach, and was being dragged very quickly towards the creature's mouth.

"Shit!" Piper screamed as she ran towards her.

In a last ditch effort for survival Alex grabbed hold of one of the masts as tight as she could.

"Alex! hang on!" Piper ran and ran and took a dive towards her. At the precise moment Alex was about to lose her grip Piper caught her and clutched tightly at both her wrists. And soon they were both being dragged.

"I got you!"

"Here, I've got it!" Stella came through with her sword and was just about to cut the creature's tongue off. But with a hard yank the tongue of the monster drew them faster and further in and she almost cut Alex instead.

"Stella fucking help me!" Piper shouted at her. She grunted and held on to Alex with all her strength until the veins throbbed in her hands, the sweat beaded her brow, and her hair stuck to her face. Stella grabbed Piper by her ankles and Nicky who was standing nearby jumped in and grabbed at Stella's ankles forming a line of women trying to prevent the monster from eating Alex.

"I need you to hang on Al!"

Alex grunted from the strain on her ankle "Right, because I was definitely planning on letting go."

"Your sarcasm is not needed right now. Can we focus please?"

"Come on everyone help me pull!"

The crew continued to fire their guns and cannon balls at the monster as the handful of women tried to pull Alex free from the monster's grip. But the monster was just too strong and soon the creature sucked it's tongue back into it's mouth with little to no effort. Alex, Piper, Nicky, and Stella all went screaming towards it's large gaping mouth, it's jaw snapped shut trapping them all inside.


	18. Chapter 18

 

There was very little light inside and it smelled awful. All of them lay on the creatures tongue drenched in it's slime. The monster's teeth were about the size of a single man and were like steel bars cross hatched and caging them inside.

Nicky groaned in disgust "Ugh fuck. Uh I don't want to be that person to point out the obvious here but we're in it's mouth, I repeat we are in it's mouth!"

Piper wasn't listening to Nicky she lifted her hand and with it came sticky clear saliva dripping from her arm. She felt it on her face, in her hair, and in her clothes. "Eww. Is everyone alright?" She looked around in the near darkness for Alex .

"Al? Alex?"

"I'm over here. I think I hit my fucking head."

Piper stumbled over to her side, sloshing across the surface of the creature's tongue. "Nicky are you alright?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?!"

"What the hell do you mean what's wrong I'm in a fucking mouth!"

"I know that, I meant other than the obvious!"

"Oh, well in that case I'm fine."

"Stella!"

"I'm alright over here!"

"Now what the fuck do we do?" Nicky said near panic.

The tongue moved underneath them. It sloshed them around and they tumbled and rolled around on it's sticky surface, Piper held on to Alex's slime covered hand as tight as she could.

It's tongue was starting to roll back.

"Fuck oh fuck I think it's trying to swallow us!" Piper shouted.

"Good to know, what the hell are we going to do?!" asked Nicky.

They were all inching closer and closer to the back of it's mouth between the back of it's tongue and the back of it's throat. It was like a dark black hole that fell down into nothing. They kept sliding further and further down. Piper frantically looked around trying to come up with an idea.

She looked up and saw the large dangling piece of flesh hanging in the back of its throat just out of their reach.

"Fuck me, this is it isn't it? This is how we're going to die." said Nicky

Piper continued to look up at the dangling piece of flesh. She had an idea but it would be suicide if she didn't make it. They were running out of time she had to make a decision.

"Maybe not." She said looking at all of them "I got an idea."

Piper looked at Alex but didn't bother to say what it was. She had one jump if she missed she would fall into the void and be swallowed whole and that would be that. But if she didn't do it they would be dead anyway. She had to take the chance.

"Everybody, I'm going to jump. When I do hold on as tight as you can for as long as you can. We're getting out of here."

"No, Pipes. What are you going to do?!"

"Trust me, Alex. Just hang on…literally."

When the tongue tried to swallow them again it inched her a little closer to her target. And then with all the courage she could muster Piper made a death defying leap.

"Piper!"

She grabbed hold of the piece of hanging flesh it was slippery but she held on for dear life. She nearly slipped down into it's throat but still she held on. Suddenly the muscles in the monster's throat convulsed. More saliva began to build up inside it's mouth and dripped down over Piper like sap. She shut her eyes and held on even tighter. Everyone did as Piper said and held on. Everything shook all around them. It's muscles were contracting as if it were in pain and a strange gasping whooping sound came from within like it were gagging. Piper opened her eyes a little and looked down in the void, water and sludge was rising rapidly. It was working.

"Hang on!" Piper yelled.

The monster's mouth began to open again and soon all the water, slime, and sludge came rushing forward pushing all four women out of the creature's mouth and back into the sea.

No time to rejoice in their freedom Alex treaded water and called for Piper.

"Pipes, Pipes where are you!"

"Here!" she said sputtering and coughing up water.

All present and accounted for and with the help of the crew they hoisted themselves back on deck. All of them were sticky, smelly, and soaked but still alive.

"Like I was saying before" Stella said as she stood up "I have a plan."

Alex swung her wet hair from her face and looked at Piper who's eyes were begging her to at least just listen to what Stella had to say.

"Fine. What is it?"

"We use it's tongue. Grab as many powder kegs as we can find and tie them all together in a single bundle while we're doing that some of you all can keep it distracted."

"And then what?" Alex asked

"Just watch."

The whole crew broke up, followed Stella's instructions and grabbed every powder keg that they could find and stacked them all together in a bundle and tied them up. It had turned into a small hill made up of gun powder. And that was when Piper understood her plan. She looked at Stella and Stella nodded. When they finished Piper placed herself in front of the hill of gunpowder and started taunting the beast.

"Piper what are you doing get out of the way!" Alex yelled.

"Hey over here!" Piper waved her arms around trying to get it's attention. She screamed and cursed until it's big bulgy black eyes looked right at her. Stella kept trying to light the fuse striking flint to steel. It took several tries and then came a spark and a quick hissing sound.

"I got it!"

"Piper move!"

The serpent opened it's mouth and it's tongue came shooting out right at her. At the last second Stella pushed Piper out of the way and instead the monster swept up the forty barrels of lit gun powder and swallowed it. There was an enormous explosion and the creatures head was blown clean eyeball, a tooth, blood and gore all of it rained down in heavy globs on the tarp, the deck, and all shipmates.

What was left of the serpent's body slowly drifted down back into the sea.

Everyone cheered in victory and some even began to chant Stella's name in recognition of her efforts.

Stella helped Piper up and Alex approached Stella with a very stoic look on her face. She swallowed her pride and spoke very calmly "That was smart thinking." Alex said "Good job."

Stella reached out her hand to shake hers. Alex took it. "Thank you, I'm glad to finally have your approval."

"It's so nice to see everyone making friends " Suzanne said sweetly.

Tasha groaned "Does this mean we can go back to bed now."

"Aye." said Alex "I would issue a cleaning order" she peeled a piece of flesh off of her body "But we'll save it for tomorrow when we're all rested."

"Off to bed all of you see you in the morning."

* * *

 

With only of few hours left into the night Alex and Piper prepped themselves to go back to bed. Alex had just came back from washing and pulled her night gown over her head "You really are a brave idiot."

Piper could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm honestly starting to think you enjoy scaring me half to death." Alex said.

"I'm only brave when you're a concern. You smell nice."

"Can't say the same about you." Alex teased.

Piper laughed a little. "Guess it's my turn to wash then I really need to get this smell off of me."

"And I would greatly appreciate that because you kind of smell like rotten fish and death and you are strictly forbidden from sharing a bed with me until you do. "

Piper saw the smirk on Alex's face and it made her smile "Due to the incredible love that I have for you I would never subject you to the cruel punishment of my rancid body odor."

Alex came close, cupped both of Piper's cheeks and gave her a quick kiss "Thank you." Her nose turned up at Piper's smell "And be quick about it will you Pipes. Maybe when you come back I can get a taste of you before bed?"

Alex's smile was hopeful and in a way, apologetic with a vulnerable look in her eyes. Piper sensed it was her way of wanting to make amends for how she snapped at her when Stella interrupted their last intimate tryst together on deck.

"As much as I would like that I meant what I said when I said you need to get some rest. We'll save it for another time right now your well being is my upmost concern."

Alex pretended to pout and whine like a spoiled child "Are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded "Yes. I'll make it up to you I promise. "

"Fine, at least hurry back so I can cuddle and kiss you a few more times."

"Absolutely."

Alex leaned in and kissed her again "Okay you need to go now because you smell really bad." Piper pecked her on the cheek and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

 

Piper descended down the steps and walked a straight line towards the ship's wash room. When she arrived she was a little surprised to find that Stella was already there fully naked using the single wash bucket deep in her wash routine. Streams of water flowed down the length of her body and over the different tattoos that covered it.

For a moment Piper felt a little awkward and uncomfortable at seeing Stella this way and a little ashamed that she was noticing how nice her body looked. Just when she was about to turn around and leave Stella called her over.

"Hey book lady. Came down for a soak?"

Trying to make the situation a little less awkward for herself Piper spoke in a nonchalant and somewhat light hearted tone. "I wanted to get this disgusting fish smell off, everything is sticky, including my hair. I'll just come back when your finished."

"Why? There's no need for that." Stella said in her most chipper voice and a smile on her face. "Come on and wash yourself."

"There's only one bucket" Piper pointed out.

"So." Stella emptied the bucket of filthy water, refilled it, and set it down between her and Piper " We can share it. No harm in that right? And I'm just about done here. What do you say?"

Piper tucked in her lips and looked thoughtfully back at the stairs. She desperately wanted to get clean and her passion for cleanliness wouldn't allow her to linger around in her own filth for so long. She could wait until Stella was finished but that would prolong the time for her to crawl into bed with Alex. In the end Piper told herself to simply get over it, wash herself, and be gone. She could stand to be alone in this room with this beautiful naked woman for a few was nothing. This meant nothing.

"Fuck it." Piper said as she slowly started to undress. But little did she know of the sly victorious smile on Stella's lips. They were silent for a while and Piper grabbed a rag and focused only on getting clean and didn't so much as glance at Stella. But Piper's lack of eye contact didn't stop Stella from engaging her into conversation. Everything Stella said was meant to bait her into a longer exchange but Piper settled for giving her simple one worded answers that went nowhere.

"We make a great team you and I. That was some smart thinking. If it weren't for you we would've been fish food."

"Thanks."

"I never would've thought to do that. How did you know it would work?"

"It was a gag reflex, the uvula triggers it. Keeps you from swallowing things that don't belong. It was just luck really."

"There you go with the book smarts. You're too modest."

"You actually don't have to read a book to know that. Everyone has a uvula. We were just lucky that the creature just so happened to have one too."

Stella made a sound that said she was intrigued before she went back to washing. Piper still didn't look at her.

"All done." Stella said throwing down her rag and walking past Piper. Her hips gently swayed from side to side.

"You seem comfortable. No towel?" Piper suddenly wished she hadn't said anything and just allowed Stella to leave but once again her mouth had jumped ahead of her.

Stella turned back and looked at Piper with a small smirk and a light chuckle "I like to air dry. I have sensitive skin."

"Oh." Piper said simply "Well, good night." and she turned back to her own business of running water through her hair and tousling the tresses with her fingers.

After another moment Piper's eyes looked over at Stella "You're not leaving." Piper stated.

"No, just watching."

"Watching what?" Piper asked cautiously.

There was a long pause. "You're a beautiful woman Piper."

"Thank you."

"And you're smart, a little weird…I guess I can see why Vause likes you."

"Yes, she's my girlfriend." Piper said slightly annoyed, suddenly feeling the need to reiterate that information.

Stella took two steps towards her "Is…Vause the only woman you've ever been with?"

Piper looked at her, shocked that she would ask "That's none of your business."

"I thought we were friends. I thought we knew each other well enough that we could ask these questions."

"Friends also know when to not overstep."

"So Vause is the only woman you've been with."

"Are you listening to me?"

Stella folded her arms over her breasts and pinched her chin with her first finger and thumb thoughtfully "My god, she is. Of course she is. Former sheltered, uptight, princess. Of course."

"Stella…" Piper said in displeasure.

She took another step towards her and it was becoming all too clear to Piper what her intent was. Piper cursed herself for having been so stupid. Alex had been right and maybe she had been right about her being too naive to notice but it could not have been more clear in that moment what Stella was offering.

"Okay" Piper averted her eyes elsewhere, away from Stella's fully naked body that stood just a mere foot away from her. She could feel the heat coming off of her body. "I think we need to clarify a few things."

"Clarify what?"

"This." Piper said gesturing between them "This right here, what you're doing."

Stella innocently cocked her head to one side as if to say she didn't understand. But that seductive twinkle in her eye told Piper that she damn well knew. She just wanted Piper to elaborate in detail.

"What ever do you mean?"

"Just stop alright. Stop the act Stella, I'm serious you know what I'm talking about."

Piper took in a deep breath and tightened her lips together. "You do understand that I'm with Alex right?"

Stella shrugged her shoulders "Of course. I understand completely."

Piper's eyebrows came together in confusion "Right. So you understand that what you're doing is really inappropriate?"

Stella looked at her and scoffed "I don't see the harm."

"What?"

She took a small step back and smirked at Piper "C'mon you mean to tell me that you're not the slightest bit attracted to me, that you didn't feel any sort of connection when we first met?"

"No." she said shaking her head. "No. No. There's no connection. Stella I love Alex, I'm with Alex." She emphasized. "That's it, this isn't up for discussion."

Now it was Stella's turn to look at her as if she were the crazy one. "Who said anything about love? I'm not talking about love. I'm talking about sexual attraction, desire. Everyone has needs. It's alright we're only human." She paused for a moment and looked at Piper with seductive eyes. "Alex is the first and only woman you've ever been with. That's sad really. You've merely sampled one fruit when there are many different flavors, aren't you curious as to what the others taste like?"

Piper looked away and swallowed as she started to grow irritated with her "No. I'm not." She said evenly.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. "Afraid you might like it? I see how you look at me. I make you nervous. You can't stand to be around me because you're afraid you might act on what you feel. You're curious. C'mon it's only us down here. It'll be our little secret no one will ever know. You thought you had a sexual awakening when you were with her. I can show you an infinite number of things and maybe you can even share those things with Alex, might make her feel better, help her sleep at night."

"Stop it, Stella. I'm warning you you're walking on a thin line." Piper said in a low threatening tone.

"I'm sorry but are you sure it's love that you feel for her…I mean it's easy and not very uncommon to fall in love with your rescuer. It seems to me that anyone could've rescued you from that castle and you would've felt some sort of emotional attachment towards them, indebted to them in some way. Alex just happened to be the first."

"Stop. It." Piper warned again through gritted teeth.

"You're still blossoming, enjoy the fruits, live life. You should be able to do what makes you feel good. You deserve the absolute best, and you deserve to be treated well. And Alex… Alex just seems so angry and irritable all the time. Every word she speaks just seems so harsh…even towards you. That doesn't sound like someone who loves you. Seriously just what is her problem you know?"

"I said stop it!" Piper took one stride towards Stella pushed her back and stared her down with a heated glare.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me carefully. Understand first and foremost that the only reason you are still here is because I convinced Alex to let you stay because you proved yourself helpful and you saved both of our lives. But make no mistake to think that that cannot change. We're done. You can sail with us to Tylassa but after that we're done. You will leave the Black Widow. You don't know Alex. You don't know the first thing about her. You don't know what she's been through and what we're dealing with. You're in no position to judge her and if you have any ounce of respect for her as you so claim then you're going to stop making advances towards me, you're going to stop trying to undermine her authority and challenging her the way that you've been. You are going to respect her. Do you understand me? Otherwise you will come to find that between Alex and myself she is actually the nicer of the two."

"I thought it was up to the captain to decide what my fate shall be." Stella sassed.

"I'm telling you. And this is the first and only conversation that I'm going to have with you about it. Now, I'll ask again, do you understand me?"

"We're only human Piper, sooner or later you'll break. You'll come to me." She said with a cocky smirk.

Piper snapped she grabbed Stella by her forearms and forcefully slammed her against the wall. "Do you understand me?! We're done! After Tylassa you're gone! Do you get it?!"

Stella nodded.

"I want to hear you say it."

"Sure. Whatever you say. We're done."

"You can leave now."

Stella held Piper's eyes for just a second longer with a confident challenging smirk before going back upstairs.

* * *

 

Not far from where Stella and Piper stood talking, Valla hid in the shadows and peaked from behind a wooden beam nearby that was just out of earshot. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She couldn't hear everything that was said but she heard enough and it was the most delicious gossip she could have ever had hoped to hear and it made her smile inside with the thought of it. Piper and the new girl, Stella? Oh, this was too much. Turns out the captain's piece did get around. Not a good girl at all. Piper said that they were done. Did that mean they've been together before? They had to have been why else would she have caught them both down here naked together in the middle of the night when no one else is around and… so close. Something most definitely was going on or maybe already has. Valla couldn't contain herself. She couldn't wait to get back to tell Mina and Lollis. For once Valla finally had something over Alex something she could taunt her with, a chance to take back a little piece of power.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Watching over Alex and making sure she had the proper rest that she needed had been Piper’s upmost priority over the next few days. She had had quite enough of Alex’s stubborn attitude when it came to her own well being; another thing to add to Piper’s list of things she knew about her. She needed her well, she needed her Alex, and everyday it felt like a struggle, as if she were trying to fight an invisible force that threatened to take her away. After her confrontation with Stella in the wash room Piper went to bed angry and became even more protective of Alex and their relationship. Either Alex was too tired to notice or Piper had become really good at masking her feelings. It was definitely the former because Piper can’t hide anything from Alex. She went to sleep that night against Alex’s back and wrapped herself around her like a protective shell and clung to her tightly.

Her thoughts had kept her awake for a long time and she was so angry at herself for having been so stupid to have not noticed Stella’s interest and willingness to come between her and the love of her life. And now she was dancing around with one single thought in her head: Should she tell Alex?

She hated this. She absolutely hated it. She herself said that they should no longer keep things from each other but in this case telling Alex would seem only to do more harm than good. Nothing happened, therefore she shouldn’t tell her right? On the other hand if nothing happened why shouldn’t she? She handled it, she set Stella straight she won’t be a problem any more. There’s nothing to tell. Besides there’s too much going on and Alex does not need the added stress. Stella will be gone after Tylassa, they won’t have to deal with her anymore.

Piper had asked Nicky to take control over the ship for a couple days to keep Alex off of her feet and all meals were brought to Alex’s cabin. Piper ordered Alex to the confinement of her room with the orders to just relax. Alex did not object and every time she would try Piper would fix her a look that would quickly shut her mouth. Alex sometimes lied awake in bed until sleep would claim her while Piper silently read a book to herself right beside her.When she was finally asleep Piper would leave her a long lingering kiss on her temple and move the blanket to cover her body a little better. After a while Alex’s looks and health seemed to improve a little, the color was coming back into her face and the shine in her long black hair was returning. Piper couldn’t have been more happy to see this and it gave her some relief.

Alex joked with Piper when she asked if she had her permission to return to her duties as captain and Piper was happy to grant her that with the promise that she would take things easy from here on out. Alex donned her captain’s hat, nodded, and kissed her ever so sweetly on her lips.

After the days of rest things looked to be getting back to normal. Though Alex was doing better Piper remained watchful of her and avoided Stella like a plague. She didn’t even bother to make eye contact with her. Stella seemed to have gotten the message.

There was something that did bother Piper however, while the days at sea have been completely boring and dull for everyone, Valla, to Piper’s surprise seemed to be in an eerily good mood. She had never seen someone so happy to take on the roll of swab apart from Suzanne. And she was smiling, Valla never smiled, especially not at her. But even when she did, it didn’t look like a smile it was a crocodile’s smile, a smile of evil thoughts and intentions.

Valla was watching her more intently these days. Her and Stella, as if she were waiting for something to happen. Piper would catch her whispering and giggling with her little minions and she knew instantly that they were talking about her. This had been going on for days now and it was starting to annoy Piper.

Late one evening while she and another shipmate were carrying sacks of grain, organizing their food storage, Piper looked up and saw Valla, Lollis, and Mina off to the side smiling and laughing at her. She couldn’t take it anymore and decided to gather her courage and confront them.

“Here can you take this?” Piper asked as she handed her grain off and started to walk towards Valla. Her fists were clenched.

“Do you have a problem with me?” Piper asked calmly.

Valla and her girls stopped laughing but Valla kept on smiling at her and folded her arms. “Always.”

“Stupid question, sorry I asked.” Piper said in an ill mannered tone. “You want to tell me why you’ve been watching me and laughing behind my back these past few days?”

Valla poked out her bottom lip and shook her head “No, not really. I will say though that you are exactly who I thought you were and soon Vause will realize it too.”

Piper’s nails dug into her palms “What the hell does that mean?”

Valla chuckled again “Nothing, come on girls let’s go, there’s suddenly a bad smell in the air. The stench of a traitor.”

All three of them brushed passed Piper shooting her smiling dirty looks. Piper stood there confused and looked back and watched the three of them take the door down to the lower decks.

* * *

Valla took the lead down the steps with Mina and Lollis following close behind headed towards their bunks. On the way Valla stopped when she saw Stella lying in a hammock twiddling her knife staring off at nothing thoughtfully. She looked over and saw them.

“Well if it isn’t Ms. Valla and her gang of frowning felines.”

Valla approached her looking cocky and proud. She had been holding on to this little secret of hers for so long she couldn’t resist taunting the two culprits. Valla would tell Alex in due time, perhaps the next time Alex decided to threaten her. But for now it was fun to simply have this little piece of information, a single shot into Alex’s heart to use at any time she wanted.

When Stella saw the smiles on their faces, she paused and looked a little surprised. “It would seem the frowning felines are wearing smiles today. Come to think of it you have had a little more bounce in your step Valla. Someone finally came along and took the stick out of your ass?”

Valla chuckled a little “Talk all the shit you want. I know who you are. I know what you’re all about.”

The tiny little smirk on Stella’s lips slowly faded and for a moment there was a slight flicker of suspicion and even fear, but Stella was careful and didn’t jump right into the bait. She sat up slowly and set her knife down. She eyed them all warily.

“You know who I am? What does that mean? You know who I am.” She said in a low mocking tone.

“I mean I’ve figured you out, you and Chapman both.”

Stella still waited a moment and just stared at her.

“I know.” Valla leaned in a little closer “I saw.”

“Saw what?” Stella asked.

“I saw you both together and you looked awfully close.” Valla said with a smirk. “Tell me how long has this been going on exactly? You and Chapman, I mean? I saw you both together in the washroom.”

“What did you hear?”

“Enough to know that there’s something going on between you and Chapman.”

Stella tilted her head back “Oh fuck, I was afraid of this. Well, I guess I have no choice but to confess then. No sense in lying about it.” she let out a deep sigh “Listen…” she looked towards the steps and looked around to make sure that no one could hear them.

“Alright it’s true you saw us together. But I promise you nothing has happened.”

“You’re full of shit. I saw you both I heard you talking. I didn’t hear everything but I heard enough. You and Chapman have been sneaking around behind the captain’s back haven’t you?”

“No I promise you nothing happened!” Stella whispered harshly with a distressed look on her face “At least…not on my end.”

Valla cocked her neck back. “What’s that mean?”

“Oh god, this is a little embarrassing. I didn’t want to cause any trouble but after what happened between Piper and myself I do feel a sense of obligation to tell Alex. I’ve been thinking about how to tell her these past few days. She ought to know.”

“Ought to know what?”

“That her girlfriend isn’t who she thinks she is.”

Valla took a step back and weighed her words with skepticism.

“Piper came down to the wash room that night airing out her frustrations with Alex to me. She does it often. And sometimes I don’t mind but other times I can’t stand to listen. She can be a bit exhausting. She says Alex is becoming quite difficult. And the more time she spends with me the more she develops these…urges. And she has made it very clear to me that she is interested. She admits her feelings for me but feels guilty that she has them because she’s trying to stay loyal to Alex. She avoids me because she feels one day she will act.”

“And what did you say?”

Stella’s eyebrows came together as if to say the answer was obvious. “Naturally I think Piper is a beautiful woman but I have a lot of respect for Alex and it hurts to hear her talk about her like that. But I told her that if we were ever to be intimate with one another she would have to be rid of Alex first. It’s only fair right? Piper however didn’t take my response so well, roughed me up a little bit.”

Stella sadly shook her head “I thought Piper was a good woman but what happened at Litch is starting to make sense now. I didn’t realize how selfish Piper was until the other night. At first I thought the incident at Litch was all an accident. But now I see. She gave up the lives of so many pirates for her own personal gain and now she’s manipulating Alex, she’s got a tight grip on her heart and she’s going behind her back. It’s hurtful to watch.”

“Why should I believe you?”

Her head tilted to one side “C’mon, why would I lie about this? What do I have to gain? I respect Alex and I’m trying to prove myself. Piper is the problem. But Alex can’t see that because she’s in love with her. Feelings can cloud one’s judgement.”

“So you’re saying that it was all Piper’s doing?”

“Of course. Piper is a beautiful woman and all but she can be pretty unbearable. She’d probably be a good fuck maybe but I feel like she would bore you to death with her stupid book smarts, talk you to death about some rare plant or go on some rambling tirade about some piece of knowledge you didn’t ask to hear about.”

That made the three women laugh.

Stella waited until their laughter died a little “I have no interest in Piper Chapman.” Stella said carefully but firmly. “It’s Piper. It’s always been Piper.”

Valla shook her head “I fucking knew it.” she said through gritted teeth “I fucking knew it.”

“Listen, I know you and Alex aren’t exactly on good terms what with your history of terrorizing Piper and all. But I want to tell Alex and it’s only right she needs to know the truth. Problem is I don’t think she’ll want to hear it from me.”

Valla scoffed a laugh and lifted an eyebrow at her “You think I should? Vause will kill me if I just walk into her cabin and come to her with this, she’ll think I’m just trying to cause trouble again. And with her current state of mind I have no doubt she will shoot me right in the head. You realize you’re asking me to hang myself?”

“When a dog is frightened you don’t just rush right in there and start petting it do you? You move slow, speak calmly. Vause will listen if you speak to her in a calm tone and a place of reason. Even if it’s from you. Piper isn’t going to tell her, and I would hate for this to go around. People have a way of distorting the truth.”

“I don’t know. I kind of like the idea of having some sort of leverage over Vause after all the shit she gave me. Feels good. Might decide to use it in my own good time. Why should I do you a favor?”

“You wouldn’t be doing me a favor. This is to benefit you and the rest of the crew. A chance for you to get back on Alex’s good side. A chance to get things back to the way they were. You once said that you had a lot of respect for Vause as a leader but all of that changed when Piper came into the picture. Piper has obviously revealed her true colors and is toxic to this ship, to this crew, and to Alex. Alex must be made aware so that it can be fixed. Do this and things could go back to normal. Before Piper came along.”

Valla was silent for a moment and looked to both of her girls who equally pondered over Stella’s proposal.

“Let’s say I did do as you said, what if Vause doesn’t listen?”

“Then Piper’s hooks clearly are running deep and Vause’s judgement can’t be trusted. It endangers the crew. But I honestly and sincerely hope that it won’t come to that and she will come to see the truth of who Piper really is.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

"You think she'll listen?" Lollis asked

The three women sat amongst each other in their bunks speaking in private and weighing their options out loud.

"Honestly? No, I don't. Piper can do no wrong in her eyes."

Mina let out an annoyed sigh "Why bother telling her anyway? We'll be out of here soon, once we get to Tylassa and collect our share of the gold. So what if her girlfriend's a cheating whore. Let her find out for herself. I thought we no longer cared?"

"We don't. I wont lie to you girls I still kind of wish to taunt her with this information after all the shit she gave us but Stella had a point, maybe things can go back to the way they were. I may not get along with all of the women but I am a believer in doing what is best for the crew I always have been. Piper is the problem, maybe there is still hope for everyone if we can get Vause to see it."

"So you going to do it?" asked Mina.

Valla brought her elbows up onto her knees and laced her fingers together thoughtfully.

"I'm going to give Vause one last chance. And whatever she says determines our next move."

"Which is?"

Valla looked and Mina and Lollis with a stone cold expression "Fuck Vause and that little blonde cunt." that didn't answer her question but at the same time it was very telling of what she meant. Lollis and Mina exchanged looks with one another and then looked at Valla. Neither of them said anything else, they only nodded.

* * *

 

Valla and the girls came back up onto the deck and went their separate ways. She looked around waiting for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. When her vision cleared she looked up and saw Alex steering up at the helm and for a brief moment Valla's eyes made contact with Stella who was lounging around seated up against a barrel. In that moment their eyes said so much to each other and Valla could of sworn that Stella had given her the slightest hint of a nod.

Valla took a deep breath and took careful strides up the stairs to where Alex stood.

When she was well within ear shot she called her name. "Vause?"

She was focused on steering so Valla called her name again and this time she finally looked over.

"Can I talk to you… in private."

"Is it important? A dire emergency? Another complaint?"

"It is important, but it's a private matter and I think we better be alone."

Alex just looked at her cautiously.

"I don't want to cause trouble, I just want to talk to you about something, something important. Something you need to know. Will you grant me that? Woman to woman?"

"I suppose."

Alex lead the way down to her cabin and shut the door behind them. She sat in her large arm chair and then signaled with her eyes for Valla to have a seat.

"Firstly I need to know that what I have to say will not reap any repercussions and that you'll at least hear what I have to say. Permission to speak freely?"

"The floor is yours. While I'm willing to wager that I know what you're going to say and I'm not going to like it either, I'm willing to at least listen. Say what you wish."

Valla nodded "Now I'm only going to say what I need to say and then after you can choose to take it in any way you wish. Just know that I told you."

Alex pursed her lips and gave a light sigh. Valla could tell that she was getting impatient with her.

"What is it that you wish to say Valla?"

There was a long pause. Valla looked at Alex and carefully weighed her words until she decided to just speak frankly.

"Piper is playing you for a fool."

Alex lifted an eyebrow at her and cocked her head back "Of course. How did I know? That's an awfully bold way to start don't you think?"

"I thought you were a woman who appreciated forwardness. Getting to the meat of the matter as opposed to dancing around the truth at hand."

"I do. And even though I don't believe you, you had better have a damn good reason for saying that."

Valla sat up a little taller in her seat "Well as a matter of fact I do and it pertains to her and the new girl…Stella Carlin."

Valla saw Alex bristle a bit and even though Alex didn't say anything Valla knew she had struck a nerve.

"You know who I'm talking about yes?"

Alex's voice was restrained "Of course, I know her."

Valla nodded "Stella has an air about her that's ballsy, forthright, ambitious, and in some ways she reminds me of you…in some ways. Which is why I was cautious of her upon her arrival."

"You've been suspicious of Stella since she's been here?"

"A little." she shrugged.

"Yet you did not wish to come to me with these concerns until now?"

"To be honest I did not care and with the way you've been treating me why would I?"

"You say that as if you didn't deserve punishment. You challenged me and you've threatened Piper on numerous occasions after you were instructed to leave her alone."

"Whether I believe I deserved punishment or not is another matter I did not come to you to discuss my offenses. I didn't come to you with my concerns about Stella because like I said I no longer cared. My girls and I have already made plans to leave your ship once we got our share of the gold from Tylassa. We would do our duty but afterwards we were planning to leave."

"You would be doing both of us a favor. So what made you change your mind?"

"After some thinking I figured I would give you a chance."

Alex almost laughed "Give me a chance?"

"Yes, a chance to see if you are still the leader I hope you to be. A leader who can make difficult decisions despite her own feelings. I may not be the most liked person on this ship but there are a lot of women that I have come to respect and I'm a firm believer in doing what's best for the crew."

"If this is about getting rid of Piper because you think her a threat, you are wasting your time and mine."

"You said you would listen." Valla said under her breath but still loud enough for Alex to hear.

"Fine then" Alex sighed "So you're saying Stella is the problem? What has she done?"

"No. She is not the problem. I thought she would be but now I believe she is just as much a victim in all of this as the rest of us. It's no secret of my distaste towards Piper and I spoke of it often to you as well but you did not wish to listen. Now the truth has surfaced."

Alex pinched the space between her eyebrows and placed her hand back on the table. "What truth? Can you just say what you need to say Valla?"

"I saw them together." Valla practically blurted out "I saw them together in the washroom."

Valla saw Alex's confidence and control slowly fade away from her face and for a while they were silent.

"What do you mean you saw them together in the wash room?"

"They were talking. Piper was talking about you behind your back, she thinks you've gone mad and she was making advances toward Stella and when Stella refused her Piper shoved her against the wall."

Valla purposely left out that Stella told her this, for in a strange way she felt protective of the woman. It wasn't Stella's fault that Piper was a manipulative cunt. Stella need not be blamed for Piper's actions. The fault lied with Piper and therefore it was she who should be punished. Hopefully the captain would see that.

"I don't believe you." Alex said in a low voice. "That doesn't sound like Piper."

"Of course you don't believe me." Valla scoffed "I'm not even the slightest bit surprised. I tell you that I saw them with my own eyes and you still don't believe me."

"Why should I believe you? Like you said you hate Piper. You've always hated Piper."

"Yes, I despise Piper, I hate her, I hate everything about her and I would feel no greater pleasure than seeing her rotting beneath the sea. And you have no idea how good it feels to say that. But I have never spread lies about her. Every word that I have spoken out against her have all been truths. I am many things but a liar I am not. Why lie when the truth is so much sweeter, so much more painful?"

"On top of that the fact that you're surprised by what I have to say tells me that Piper didn't think to tell you this. She probably didn't even mention it. Isn't that the slightest bit suspicious to you?"

Alex looked down briefly at her desk and sucked in her lips. "She's kept information from you before. She's lied to you before. Listen to what I'm telling you. Piper is not who you think she is and it's time you saw that. I remember what you were like before Piper came along, when I first met you. We can be that again. But Piper has her hooks in you so deep. I know you love her and all that but your love for her is blinding you from the truth of who and what she is. She is a traitor , she will always be a traitor."

"I think we're done here." Alex said cutting her off. "I don't want to hear anymore. I'm not going to believe your lies. I trust Piper and that's all there is to it. She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

"I'm not lying. It's all true, I saw them. The only lie you choose to believe is the lie you've made up in your head about Piper. If it's one thing I know it's that people believe lies for one of two reasons. One, because they want it to be true, they want it so bad it hurts. Or two because they are afraid it is. You want to believe that Piper is a wholesome good girl and I'm here to tell you to stop lying to yourself."

"Get out." Alex said sternly

"You still don't believe me?" Valla asked. Though it wasn't a question.

"I don't care, I don't want to hear anymore. Piper wouldn't do that. Get out!"

"Fine! I thought you were smarter than this Vause I really did."

"Get out!"

"I will. But since you don't believe me ask her yourself. If nothing happened ask Piper why she didn't tell you. See what lies she feeds you."

"Valla if you utter one more word my leniency will be off the table. I told you to get the fuck out! Don't make me say it again. I allowed you to say what you needed to say now get. out. Good for you that you and your girls decided to leave and good riddance I might add. I wish you all the best. We have nothing more to say to eachother."

Valla clenched her jaw so tight she thought her teeth would break. Her nails dug deep into her palms until her veins pulsed. Her face became a flush of red. She looked like she wanted to lunge across the table and choke Alex.

She stood up so fast that the chair harshly scooted back across the wooden floor and nearly fell back. Valla stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door.

When Alex was left alone she hunched over her desk, shut her eyes as tight as she could to keep the burning sensation of angry tears from falling. She grabbed fist fulls of her hair. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Piper would not do that, she would never say those things. It wasn't possible. She knew Piper and Piper would never hurt her like that. There was just no way. But Valla's words were eating at her brain, she said she saw them. In one hand she didn't want to believe what Valla said but on the other hand there was the question, why didn't Piper say anything? They said that they were never going to keep anything from each other ever again. We can't keep secrets, those were her words. Why didn't she tell her about this? Why, oh why did she have to hear it from Valla of all people.


End file.
